Déjà Vu
by Miika47
Summary: A young girl with no recollection of her life before finds and befriends a young Goku and Bulma. Fast forward to when Raditz visits Earth, and her past, and bits of her future, hit her full-force. Rated M for language, lemons, and graphic violence. Not the typical "last female Saiyan" fic, so please give it a shot! Feel free to R&R as well! Raditz/OC
1. Prologue: With a Brand New Name

Hello! Miika here (formerly known as Aoi-Onna)! I'm back in the writing realm! Fun, right? And posting something I've been working on for YEARS has me so excited! But I figured you already knew that, right? ;) So, we'll get this started, right?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT. Please support the official release

* * *

Prologue: A Brand New Name

I don't remember who I am. I'm in a place where nothing but vibrant plant life waves in the wind and large scaly beasts roam the area, and I'm more concerned about where I came from than the reeking stench of rotten guts in my black and white head of hair. I get headaches when I least expect it, though meditating helps a little bit. I've seen about a moon and a half now. I've spent these past nights gazing up at the stars, in a way longing for something... some place... foreign to me. Almost as though I know of it, but I don't.

I haven't attempted to speak during this time. My snarls at other predators are the only noises that do much. Well, aside from a swift punch in the damn throat, instantly sending bones into a shattered mess internally. I have no regrets. I'm not doing it because it's fun. Or, only because it's fun. A girl like me needs to survive. My stomach growls loudly in the wilderness, threatening to shake this place with earthquake-like tremors. Rustles of wings break through the forest tops in attempt to flee from their predator. I shrug. Looks like it's sea-beast again tonight.

As my nose smells the fresh scent of cool liquid, I hear voices. Quickly, I hide behind some brush and keep calm. These beings look a little like me, especially the smaller one.

"... Goku," the older one calls out. "Hurry up. I'm hungry." She sits down near the edge. The one she called Goku strips his clothes off and dives in with glee.

"Don't worry Bulma!" he says, taking a deep breath of air before submerging. I growl possessively. I scurry to the water, and I feel my tail wrap around my waist protectively. I take a single breath, and follow the young boy in. A school of massive fish swim past, and I see him clutch two tails in a single hand. I swipe one flawlessly and jump out, soaking wet.

An ear-piercing screech fills my ears. I grind my teeth in pain, the sound drilling into my brain. I let out a snarl.

The boy quickly dresses and assumes a fighter stance. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" he asks me. My eyes narrow and my lips curl. The fur on my wrapped tail stands on end. My hands grip the dirt in front of me and I push off with ease. I leap for him and he side-steps from me and hits me with a pole in the back of my head.

My eyes clench shut, and I howl in pain. I can feel their gaze on me, in wonder and possible fear. The smell of cooked fish wafts through my nose enticingly and, in a last ditch effort, my stomach growls again in hunger.

Footsteps come closer, and I feel the same pole that hit my head poking my side to rouse me. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hungry," the boy said regretfully. "I know I get cranky on an empty stomach, too." I lift my head to see his kind dark brown eyes gazing at me curiously. I whimper apologetically, and he offers his hand. I sniff it cautiously before taking it. I feel my mouth curve upward and I turn around to move back to my source of nourishment.

"What's your name?" the tall one called Bulma asks. My eyes look up from my food, and shrug briefly before returning my attention to the chunks in my hands. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I blankly stare, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Once again, I shrug. I watch the two of them exchange looks. "Here, I can take those rags off of you-" as she walks and reaches for me, I let out a snarl. The younger one, still smiling, holds his hand to me. I bow my head and he proceeds to pat my knotted hair.

"We won't hurt you," he said calmly. "Again." I look up at him, suddenly feeling a familiar energy from him. I gaze at him closely and eye his tail- Wait! He has a brown tail, just like me! Maybe he has answers for me!

My vocal chords feel weak after hardly using them in the past moon and a half, but I try to make a sound.

"I... don't..." my voice barely comes out to a whisper. I clutch my head in pain, and I watch as visions move across my mind's eye, hearing voices so foreign, yet familiar, and feeling more emotionally drained than before. What's happening to me?

"Goku! Do you have a senzu bean?" the tall one asks. I hear shuffling and a brief "ah-ha" before a slightly bitter taste enters my mouth.

"Chew this. It should help," he says. As I slowly chew it, I feel the pain dissipate, and my energy restore. My mouth curves again, only with more ease and comfort.

"Do you remember anything now?" the blue haired girl asks. I take a breath and release it, and with this smile still plastered onto my face, I shake my head in the negative.

"Can you talk?" Goku asks, nodding his head curiously at me. I clear my throat.

"H... Hi," I say. The voice came out clearer than I expected. Was that really my voice? It sounds like bells tinkling in the distance. Wait, I know what bells are?

We gather our food up, and eat more. As we talked, Goku and I have more in common than our tails, as I've heard from this woman, Bulma. Extreme appetites as well. As we dispose the bones, Goku shows me a couple weird things, like his cloud Nimbus, and a Kamehamehamehameha wave, or something like that. It sounded weird to me. Looked weird, too. He's a fighter that is able to use "ki", and he says I could use it too with some training.

"Yeah, I have an amazing master named Master Roshi!" he declares proudly, excitement reflecting on his face. Talks of competing in tournaments against other people of different styles made my heart race. Not sure why, though, since I've never really fought anything aside from animals. As he talked on, my heart- my blood- convinces me I should join with them. He yips and throws me into the air, something that caught me off-guard, but I laugh nonetheless.

"So," Bulma starts. Her hands are placed at her hips, and a grin spreads across her face. "What do we call you?"

I blink rapidly. I shrug.

She rolls those blue eyes. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she repeats the question from earlier. Once again, I shrug. She stomps over to me and flips me onto my back and looks under my clothes. I feel my cheeks blush as I hold my tattered rags down. "Congratulations! You're a girl, like me!"

I blink and flip her skirt up, and I watch as she bats my hands away. "What is up with kids and flipping up my skirt?" she yells. I watch as her nose twitches. "And my goodness! You stink up to Kami's Lookout!" As she takes a small box out and fiddles with something before throwing it to the ground, I step away. A ball of smoke poofs and clears out, revealing a big bag of some sort. She grabs a couple objects with a slow liquid contained inside, and a stick with smaller twigs sticking out of it. She pulls my hand and removes my clothing swiftly. I attempt to break free from her grasp, all while Goku is standing by, laughing his head off.

She dunks me in the pond, and pours some of the gelatinous substance into my hair, gently massaging it into my scalp. The action itself relaxes my whole body to my surprise. I can feel her hands on my shoulders and, in response, I take a deep breath before she rinses the stuff out of my hair.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I've never taken one that I remember," I tell her honestly. I can feel her scrubbing at the dark patches of dirt, grime, and other gunk on my skin. I feel the heat radiating from red patches from her hard scrubbing, though it doesn't hurt. Next, she hands me a piece of thick cloth- a towel she called it- and shows me how to dry off. Her hand grabs onto my head and I feel the tugs and pulls at my hair.

She growls, "Same hair as Goku, I see." She shows me the stick, no longer holding the portion with the smaller twigs. I hear Goku rolling on the ground, howling at the hilarity of this whole scene. A newly bathed me with a broken brush in my hair. Guess as good as it can get, right?

"How about a name for her?" Goku says, wiping tears from his eyes.

What did I get myself into?

Goku and Bulma sit in front of me, pondering on what to call me. I hear the muffled sounds of their thinking processes, louder than they intend due to my exceptional hearing ability. I watch as his eyes widen, a twinkle signifying his brilliance.

"Aisu!" he shouts, pointing a finger at me. I shake my head. The name doesn't suit me. He furrows his eyebrows once more. "Tofu!" I make the most disgusting face I can contort my face into, and in turn, Bulma laughs.

"Hmm, how about Baaga?" she asks. Both Goku and I shake our heads. "Gocha?" she asks out loud, and quickly dismisses it with a rapid tremor of her head. "Sakana?" The name idea goes unheard by Goku, who is pacing in between us.

"Oh, I got it!" he jumps excitedly. I watch his tail wave furiously. "How about Hayashi?"

I look at Bulma, and I feel a smile creeping into place.

"I like it! What say you, little one?" she says, hands clasping each other. The wind blows softly through my fairly cleaned tresses as though it answered for me.

"I like it! My name is Hayashi!" I shout enthusiastically. "Hayashi-"

"Kin!" Bulma shouts. I blink my eyes. Kin Hayashi.

"Kin Hayashi," I say to get used to it. My name is Kin Hayashi. The sound rolls off my tongue like silk and wild berries. For the first time that I can remember, moistness rolls down my cheeks. Why am I crying? I'm not in pain, I'm happy. My eyes close at the stinging sensation brought upon by these tears, feeling both Goku and Bulma embrace me heartily.

My name is Kin Hayashi. I don't know who I was, but I think I know who I want to be.

+x+x+x+

As night begins to fall, and that pearly crescent of a moon becomes more defined in the night sky, Bulma and Goku prepare the campfire with a brief blast from his hands. I can only stare dumbfounded as Bulma rages about how he almost "destroyed half the forest", and he whines saying she's exaggerating. I don't think it was that big.

Flecks of light and sparks crackle off the fire, dancing into the darkening night. The smoky scent makes me reminiscent of times I long for and, at the same time, don't remember. Through the corner of my eye, I catch Bulma staring at me pensively.

"Is everything alright, Hayashi?" she asks, breaking the silence between us. I shake my head, not knowing how to answer. "You look lost in your own mind." A gentle breeze swirls through her aqua locks, adding a dramatic flair to our conversation.

I turn my eyes to Goku, passed out on the dirt with his mouth wide open and drool dripping out. His tail twitches slightly. My eyes turn back to Bulma, stoking the flames slightly so more burning ash kicks up in the air.

I clear my throat. "I don't know who I am," I tell her. "I keep seeing different visions of my head, and I don't know why." I glance up at the crescent and sigh. "She calls for me, the moon. I don't know how I to explain it." My eyes travel to the burning wood, entranced by the waves of fire and their sacred dance. Footsteps alert me that Bulma is walking over closer, and she sits down next to me.

I look at her face, a sparkle of ingenuity in her deep sky-blue eyes, and a smile widening like an invasion on her head. "We could use the dragon balls to wish for your memory back," she suggests, growing excited. I can tell that my confusion written on my features is her reason for laughing after stating her thoughts. "There's seven balls total, and once brought together, a dragon appears and will grant one wish," she explains. "I, for example, want the perfect boyfriend," she smiles at her own idea for her wish.

"What's a boyfriend?" I ask. The idea sounds unfamiliar. Bulma bites her lip and hums, thinking of a way to explain it to me.

She then smiles. "Well, a boyfriend is like a guy who wants to spend every day with you, buys gifts, takes you to dinner, really nice to you, and potentially someone you can spend the rest of your life with." She nods at her explanation, obviously satisfied. I tilt my head, confused by these ideas. Buys gifts? Takes me to dinner? I'm not sure these even appeal to me, but Bulma places a reassuring hand, as if she read my mind. "It's a lot nicer to experience than to talk about it." I nod in agreement. Would Goku be my boyfriend? I shake my head of the thought. It doesn't seem right to me, Goku and me. Something about it seems off. No, definitely not me.

A sudden jolt of pain rushes through my head, a vision clearer than the others. Red sky. Red dirt. Giant monkey-like beasts stomping through the land, firing bright beams through their mouths. A hand holding on and nearly tossing me into a spherical pod. And the tears running down my cheeks. I feel arms on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Hayashi!" Bulma yells out. To my surprise, Goku still slept. My eyes blink up at hers and she entraps me in a suffocating hug. "I was so worried about you, Hayashi! What happened?" she asks. The tears continue pouring out of my eyes like a river breaking through a dam. The feelings of loss, of longing for home, even though I don't know where home is or was. I shake as the sobs break through me uncontrollably. I can't bring myself to tell her anything, as she holds me in comfort.

"You don't need to tell me what happened right now, Hayashi, but if you ever want to tell me, I'll be there to listen," she says, stroking my thick mane. My eyes close as I drift off to slumber.

+x+x+

I awake, groggy from the sleep I had last night. My head had been placed on a bed of leaves. A lot more comfortable than originally thought. Bulma and Goku had awoken before me, evident to their track marks. I stretch my arms high up and release a noise relative to a squeaking cat. I look around, and my ears twitch at the sudden rustling in the nearby brush. I instinctively stand still, preparing to fight off anything that comes my way. The thrill of a fight rushes through my veins. My fists ball up, and my feet plant into the dirt below. As the rustling strengthens, my fingers tighten, threatening to draw my own blood first out of anxiousness. As Goku walks out of the bushes, my heart stops, and I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Goku! Don't do that!" I scold. Perspiration runs down his temple.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were awake. Bulma found the dragon ball in this area," he says apologetically. There was one in the area? He waves me over, and motions for him to follow him through the wilderness. He nimbly swings from the branches and lands about a yard away from Bulma, a smile on her face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asks, holding it up to my face. Its orange sparkle and red stars catch my eye. I've seen it before! But when? Through the reflection of the ball, I catch my black spiky hair in the back, going to my shoulders, and two white spiky tresses in front, heightened by the solid widow's peak. My eyes shine the same dark chocolate color of Goku's. I open my mouth, and lick the tips of my incisors, never noticing their length before. My eyebrows quirk, and I notice they are nothing but two solid thin lines gracing the top of my eyes.

"Very," I manage to say. She places it in her bag, and smiles.

"Five more to find. Would you like to come with us, Hayashi?" she asks.

Something tells me my life is about to change with this decision, either Bulma's sparkling eyes, or Goku's grin, but I cave. I look to both of them, and I smile wildly.

"Count me in!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Now, for future reference, I will be posting a chapter every week, hopefully around the same time. Gives people a good chance to review and such. Miika, out!


	2. Ch 1: Fateful Meeting

Hey everyone! Miika here (as opposed to one of the several voices in her head)! Glad I've got a variety of people reading this! So, I lied, I'm going to update every 6 days (weird, right?), so next update will be next Monday. Now, the tricky part is that I'm 16 hours ahead of Pacific Time. I just need to keep a calender, and to make sure I update before 4pm. Sounds easy enough. Now, without further ado, the disclaimer! Hope it looks familiar!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. My only claim is Hayashi and her immediate family. Also, original disclaimer done by Team Four Star.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

Years passed by at incredible speeds. During the time, I trained with Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillin, and received the gi bearing the mark of the Turtle Hermit. I had no place to call home, constantly wandering around the land in hopes to improve my strength to no avail. Goku had found me on the outskirts of where they had originally met me, and invited me to stay at Mt. Pao, in hopes the two of us could still spar. The wilderness in the area reminded me of when we had met, and the thought had made me smile. I remember thinking at the time, 'Always thinking of others.' I had been present when his wife gave birth to baby Gohan. I became somewhat of a mentor, knowing more about survival skills just in case he needed them. And at the ripe old age of 4 years old, he could rattle off more facts in one area than I could about anything. Needless to say, I'm still impressed with his mental capabilities.

Goku invited me inside his house about an hour ago, with talks of introducing him to the rest of our childhood gang. This, it seems, is where our troubles begin.

I clutch my head as a throbbing pain shoots through, and visions bounce behind my eyelids. I'm near positive I hear Goku and Chi-chi yelling at me to wake up or acknowledge their voices, but this pain nearly paralyzes me on the spot.

_A man with a thick mane of hair grown past his rear, and his tail neatly wrapped around his waist, holds a crying Gohan. Piccolo? Why is he there? The tall man flies off, almost taunting us to follow for a showdown. He looks familiar, but where have I seen him?_

As the pain subsides, my eyes flutter open to gaze up at Goku's and Chi-chi's concerned faces.

"What did you see, Hayashi?" he asks. I had confided in Goku about these seemingly random visions that never made sense until an hour afterwards. Without a doubt, though, he had told Chi-chi about it, otherwise she'd be squawking in our faces, asking all sorts of questions. I sit up and shake my head slightly to remove the mental shroud.

I'm almost afraid to say it. I clench my jaw, and brace for the outbursts. "A tall man takes Gohan, and flies off," I say. Chi-chi's eyes grow wide, and clutches onto Gohan. "Piccolo shows up, and three of us follow him, like he wants to fight." Goku's mouth turns into a deep frown, his eyebrows almost as deep.

"We shouldn't go then-" Chi-chi begins, but Goku stands up with his look of determination sketched on his features.

"What about the others? No way could they fight either one of them off," he explains. He looks to me, and nods. "Hayashi and I will go with Gohan. We'll make sure he's safe." Chi-chi's rage is evident on her face, a flustered red staining her cheeks. Her hands find her hips, and tears threaten to fall. I place a hand on her shoulder, and give her a reassuring smile.

"On my life, Chi-chi, I will not allow any harm to come to either of them. I promise," I tell her, looking into her worried brown orbs. She swallows and exhales through her nose in an attempt to calm her nerves, and finally nods.

"Hopefully, it doesn't come to that, Hayashi," Goku says softly. I close my eyes and smile. I hope not.

We exit their small cabin, and with a loud cry, his cloud Nimbus races down. He takes Gohan, and his toddler-genius of a son grabs his leg as they speed off into the sky. I wave to Chi-chi, and with a burst of ki, I fly off and catch up to Goku.

"Did he say who he was?" he asks, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I shake my head.

"My visions are just that. They don't come with audio," I say with a grim smile. Although true, I had learned to read lips. "Brother". And I thought I was the closest thing to a sibling, along with Bulma after our many adventures. This will prove to be interesting.

We near Kame House, and I see the whole gang gathered around the front of the house. I make out the ocean waves from below. My heart clenches.

"Goku," I say to grab his attention. "As usual, don't mention the vision." I watch out of the corner of my eye a firm nod. "You too, Gohan." He responds with a slight movement of his head.

"Yes, Aunt Hayashi," he says sheepishly. We land firmly, and are greeted with hugs from Bulma and Krillin.

"Whoa! Who's the kid?" Bulma asks, surprised. Goku gives a trademark smile and scratches those wild spikes behind his head.

"He's my son! His name is Gohan!" he says proudly. The others pale at the thought of Goku being a father. Eyes travel to me, and I raise my hands defensively.

"Don't look at me! I'm not his mom," I say to ward off the attention. "I am, however, sort of an aunt." Nods of approval make their way around the crowds, eyeing the little boy. Coos of affection grow louder as he plays with Puar and Oolong.

I turn my attention to the sky, and feel the ocean breeze in my hair and in my lungs. The salty scent eases my tension and I allow myself to relax with a smile. My white tresses happily slap against my chin, now much longer than during my childhood. Though I still don't remember anything of importance before I met them, I no longer cared. Can't be anything too important, right?

"What the-?" I hear Goku call out. I feel it. Two different powers, one of them being Piccolo, and the other is much closer. My heart speeds up, and I grab Gohan closely.

"No one is going to take you Gohan. I promised," I whisper in his ear. He nods and shakes in fear. My right hand rests on his covered head and the other is ready for action. That's when we see it. A flare of ki barreling down and landing before us. A tall man, with a tail wrapped around his waist. A dense black mane reaching down to his rear. I take in other details, like his dimpled temples, and the red bands on his left upper arm and his left muscular thigh. I bite my inner lip, keeping my attention on the matter at hand rather than the thoughts in my head as they remind me how delicious this being before me happens to be.

"Ah, Kakarot," his voice is like a thread of silk to my ears, "you've grown!" Goku's position changes to one ready to pounce, and the strange man's gaze falls on me, and smirks. "And I see you're well too, Arugelle." I quickly glance out the corners of my eyes. Arugelle? My eye twitches involuntarily.

"Who are you?" I demand. His smirk fades onto a grimace.

"No one of your concern. He, on the other hand, is my brother," he points to Goku. I watch as his eyes grow. Now my vision makes a little more sense. Goku has a brother.

I snarl, grabbing his attention. "It is of my damn concern, you ass!" He quirks an eyebrow, his eyes showing amusement. I watch as his tail unfurls and the tip waves playfully. He presses the red button on the device over his eye, the green glass material catching the sun's rays. I relax, laying my power low.

He gives a low chuckle. "Ah, aren't you a feisty one, Arugelle. But a mere 10 is not going to be anywhere near what you need to defeat me."

Goku steps forward. "If you are my brother, what's your name?" he asks.

The tall man smirks. His tail wraps back around his waist loosely. "I guess you wouldn't remember much. My name is Raditz, from the Planet Vegeta," he states. "And obviously, both of you have forgotten your missions as Saiyans. Destroy the planet, reproduce, all that good stuff," he says nonchalantly. His brashness on the "reproduction" portion, if that were true, leaves a blush on my cheeks. "I guess I'll have to destroy this planet myself then." He chuckles lowly again.

I watch as Krillin steps forward and attempts to dissuade him from his "mission", only resulting in a hole in Kame House.

Both Goku and I physically tense up. The look on his face tells me he knows how much power his brother has. I hear whimpers behind me, and I follow Raditz's gaze to Goku's son, Gohan. He releases a strong laugh.

"I see you have done part of your mission! Good job!" Raditz laughs.

"But he's-" Goku begins, but I cut him off with a shake of my head. If he thinks Gohan is my son too, it'll give me more of a reason to fight, I hope.

The tall Saiyan flips his hand, palm up, and smirks. "Hand him over, so he'll know what it truly is to be a Saiyan warrior," he says. I can hear icicles of contempt hanging on his words. Gohan clings to my leg even tighter.

"And if we don't?" Goku says. I gulp. Stay calm, Hayashi. Stay calm. Don't spike your power level. Raditz grins widely, his incisors glinting in the light.

"I'll destroy you and this pathetic mud-ball of a planet. Simple as that," he sneers. My fists ball up like a vice, and my eye twitches. I crouch down and look at Gohan's scared expression closely and caress his cheek in a motherly fashion.

I look into his eyes, brimming with tears, and give a sad smile. "Do you trust me?" I ask him softly. He trembles in my arms like a leaf in stormy winds. After a few moments, he nods his head. I look to Goku, and it seems like he reads my mind, shaking his head. I mouth the words "I have an idea" and he blinks, a signal I've come to know as one stating his understanding. I pick Gohan up and hand him to Raditz, carefully stepping back to watch. Raditz bellows out with a burst of laughter.

"Wise decision, Arugelle! I'll be seeing you around," he pauses for a moment. The scene that had played in my head about an hour before. The tall Saiyan man. Gohan crying out for help. And then his final word. "Brother." He jets off in a stream of ki, and I release a snarl.

"Goku! Piccolo should be coming! I'm going to chase after Raditz. You'll know how to find me!" I tell him loudly. The gang, still paralyzed with fear, stand in front like a dark sacrifice had just happened. "I'm keeping my promise. Just so you know." I take a running start and burst into my halo of ki, flying in a rush to catch up to the Saiyan.

My thoughts begin to trail back to the vision, to my initial thoughts of Raditz, and what he had called me. Arugelle? No matter. That's not who I am. I've been who I've been for much longer than this supposed Arugelle. But if I really am who he thinks I am, he might have answers for me. Plus, he is kind of handsome beneath that seemingly evil air about him. Those black eyes that peer into my soul. The smirk that graces his features. How his mane falls around him like a hellish cascade of black spires in a dark cave- what the Hell am I thinking! He's my enemy! I shake my head of these troublesome and stubborn thoughts, and focus on the ki signatures in front of me. Gohan is still safe, so that's good, but looks like Raditz picked up on my ki through that device on his eye. Screw it. Let him know I'm coming for him.

I watch as he dips low, parting the waters with his speed and power. I suppress a growl, thinking of Gohan getting drenched. As he rises again, I watch as he turns his head towards me. Yep. He knows. Shit. Oh well, let him know.

After a minute more of flying, and my eyes trailing to his waving tail, he touches down in a meadow scarred by a massive crater. Upon closer inspection, a small pod lays in the center. Unbelievable something that small could cause such damage. He tosses Gohan inside and closes it. I growl out protectively, and land at the edge of it.

"Raditz!" I call out. His head whips around to stare at me, cold ruthless black eyes peering into me. His hair snaps sharply to the side. He jumps high and lands near me, catching me off-guard for a brief moment, and I return to the seriousness at hand. "My name is Kin Hayashi of Earth. Not this Arugelle you speak of." My eyes narrow, adding to my serious mood.

"You're funny, Arugelle. No really, though. There's no mistaking it. You bear white hair, a rarity among our kind," he says with a grimace. "Kauli and Cole would be disappointed to see you've forgotten so much. And you've even lost your tail." He clicks his tongue behind his teeth. I never told him I had a tail. Am I really... a Saiyan?

My eyes narrow, trying to find some reason not to believe his words. I clench my jaw in disbelief. He turns his back to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to, and that includes killing you, and this weakling planet!" he roars out, throwing a ki ball in my direction. I quickly dodge it with a flip. I peel off the top half of my gi, revealing my bound bosom. The lack of weight on my shoulders instantly makes me feel as light as a feather. I smirk as his eyebrow quirks.

"You're going to have a hard time getting through three of us, Raditz," I say with a smirk. I dig my feet into the ground, preparing to head straight into him.

"Three?" I hear him mutter before we engage in flurries of lightning-speed kicks and punches. I keep in mind not to use sweeping kicks so as to keep my groin area guarded, so I kick upwards instead. My foot lands on his chin, and with deadly precision, I step up and stomp with my other foot. I grin, the euphoric rush of battle filling my veins. He wipes a hand, the trail of blood smeared on his knuckles.

"You're good. I'm afraid not good enough though," he says, powering up another ki ball. I shift into position, hands cupped together at my side. I bend, and I can feel the tingle of charge forming between my palms.

"Ka..." I begin, watching Raditz, "...me... ha... me..." I continue, and as he releases it, I pull my hands forward and shoot with a shrieking "HA!" The blue beam of ki swims through the air and reaches Raditz. As the smoke clears, his arms are charred with the remains of the blast. Shrouded by my disappointment, he phases before me, and knees my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I regain my composure, and get ready to strike again until I feel Goku and Piccolo nearing.

"Oh, and yes. Three of us," I darkly chuckle. I watch as the green glass over his left eye lights up in different colors, and he releases a growl.

"Of course you wouldn't be the only one to come for your brat," he says. "Or is it yours? I don't smell your scent on the boy. More Kakarot than you, Arugelle." I laugh. I completely forgot, if he's anything like Goku and me, he'd have a strong sense of smell. I sigh.

"No, but he is like family to me," I say. I hope to stall for a little while longer for backup. He leers at me, and snarls.

"You have potential. If you join me, and lose those petty emotions, you could become so much stronger," he says with his attempt at bargaining. I hold back my need to laugh at his excuse for a deal.

"No deal. I don't need you to get stronger," I tell him, blowing my white spikes up to add to my decline. As soon as Goku and Piccolo land, he rams his elbow into my face, with a burst of speed. My feet mindlessly keep me moving as if by second nature, and my fists connect to his face and gut until my legs split, and I punch upward, contacting with his Saiyan jewels. With this opportunity, Goku grabs a hold of his tail, earning a cry of protest from him.

"Fools!" he cries out. His voice holds a slight soprano tone after my low blow. "If you let me go, I'll leave! I swear!" he pleads. I watch as Goku's grip begins to loosen, and quickly take over his tail, grip tighter. His doubles over in pain and screams.

"Hayashi! You're hurting him!" Goku yells out. Piccolo busies himself with taking off his weighted gear and stretching his limbs and neck. I snap my neck to look at him, incredulous at his remark.

"Yes, I am! He took your son, Goku! To pay him back, I inflict as much pain on him as he caused you when he took your son. Think about it," I tell him, tightening my grip more. I can smell tears coming from the Saiyan.

I release his tail, but not before kinking it. "You go back to where you came from, and if anyone has an issue, tell them to come find me," I tell his stumbling form. "Oh, and release Gohan from your pod. Leave in peace."

His eyes are unreadable, except for shame. "What kind of warrior lets their enemy live?" I smirk at his question, watching as he opens the pod and releases Gohan.

I phase in front of him, holding the door open before he can leave and grin playfully. "The kind that knows the warrior would rather die honorably than run away in surrender and cowardice." With those words, I turn my back, and a scorching pain fills my senses. The stench of charred skin fills my nose, and the need to gag overwhelms me. I collapse, and I hear the pod shooting off into the sky, along with cries and footsteps. I feel tears rolling down my cheek, caused by the searing pain through my back and my chest. The ability steadily becomes too much work for my body to take as my life blood drains out beneath me. I hope Gohan doesn't see me like this.

"Damn it, Hayashi. You should have just killed him," I hear Goku mutter before it all fades to darkness.

* * *

So, how about them apples? Am I meeting expectations? Raising or lowering the bar? Most comments would be appreciated-my only exception to the rule is flame reviews. Until next Monday, Miika, out!


	3. Ch 2: Snake Way Pt 1- Determination

Miika here for another round! So, Hayashi died. The end. Not! Nowhere close, actually! There's still at least 12 chapters that I have written up. Why do I have so many? To put out double chapters in case I miss a day. Yup. Any-balls, disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 2: Determination- Snake Way Part 1

The remaining stench of burning flesh lingers in my nostrils. I'm afraid to open my eyes after what had happened. Why don't I feel any of the pain anymore? Why does it feel like I'm light as a feather?

"You're dead, Hayashi," a low elderly voice says. My eyes open at this, and take in my surroundings. Instantly, I recognize Kami from the lookout tower, dressed in his white garb and holding his staff for support. The walls are a pale yellow, and a towering giant sits behind a mahogany desk. I feel my pulse quicken as I gaze upon him.

"Kami! Who is this you've brought to the Otherworld?" the loud voice booms, deep enough to reverberate through my chest. I brace myself, never feeling such a strong voice before.

"Ah, King Yemma, this is Kin Hayashi, a strong warrior from Earth. I would like for her to train with King Kai at the end of Snake Way," his elderly voice doesn't waiver, but is held by conviction that I am as strong as he says I am. I look up and the glowing golden halo above my head catches my eye. Wow, I really AM dead!

The giant behind the desk taps a pencil lightly against the desk. "And why should I do that, Kami?" he asks, leering between the two of us. I gulp, keeping my nerves in check, as much as a dead person can that is. Soft puffs of clouds float pass me, instantly catching my eye, and upon following the queue of tufts, I see a red humanoid being with red skin and a single horn upon his head, holding a clipboard and meticulously checking the piece of paper attached. Before I can ask about these things, Kami speaks up, but not before clearing his aged throat.

"King Yemma, the fate of Planet Earth rests on the Z Fighters, and unless she doesn't receive the necessary training, the 3 Saiyan warriors will arrive there in roughly a year's time, and you will see an influx of souls coming through. With her training, she could prevent that, am I correct, Hayashi?" he says with confidence, and shows his familiarity with me with a nudge and a knowing smile. I look up to the giant, King Yemma, and nod.

He looks down to the both of us, and gives a booming clap. A human-like being resembling the one with the clipboard, only a shade of ocean blue, rushes to his side. "Take Ms. Hayashi to Snake Way. She is to train with King Kai," he tells him. The man bows and holds his hand out in front to point me in the right direction.

He turns to me and smiles. "Snake Way, huh? You must be one tough cookie if King Yemma thinks you're good enough for Snake Way," he says. I notice a glint in his eye, and ignore it.

"I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for my planet," I tell him nonchalantly. He nods.

"Just don't fall off, or else you can kiss your planet good-bye." The glow of the light slightly reflects off his azure horn. I hum, acknowledging his advice.

My eyes turn forward and see a road paved onto the back of a slate-colored snake. The solid stone head bears its fangs, not phasing me one bit. I've seen much scarier. Master Roshi on his own island, sunbathing in the nude. That image alone can possibly scare even the fiercest of warriors into submission. The idea of that one Saiyan, Raditz, kneeling to me, begging for the mental imagery to stop gives me the urge to chuckle, and the rush of blood flees to my cheeks. The thought of him kneeling to me... my goodness, I need to stop hanging around all these men! The thought isn't unpleasant, but still! At least Chi-chi isn't as perverted. Bulma is a completely different story. Images of her and Yamcha in the woods after our first hunt for the Dragon balls together... I mentally blanch at the memory.

"I just need to keep my thoughts on the path ahead," I tell myself softly, leaping onto the stone snake body. I look back, and smile, and begin my journey down this path.

+x+x+x+

Just need to keep running. Just keep running. I'm not out of breath. Pretty sure it's only been about 20 miles, and I'm not done. This is one epic snake. Was it alive at one point, and faced a monster resembling a Basilisk or Medusa? No way. There's too many curves. Then who built it? Maybe King Yemma has those demon-looking things construct such marvels. I'll ask when I get back.

I wonder what those other Saiyans are like. Powerful, I know. Probably still have their tails like Raditz. Crazy hair would be a must. Rugged features, and sharp jaw lines? That could be nice too. Bulging muscles, getting stronger and harder- goddamn it, Hayashi! Damn me and my thoughts. Even while I'm running, these thoughts occur. Twenty-eight down.

The edges of the snake look super-sharp. I stop running, and crouch down, running a finger along the edge of a singular spike. I watch as a perfect line, red with blood, forms on my finger. I smile curiously, knowing I can't feel any pain. I suck on it, tasting the tingling coppery taste, and I watch as it closes almost immediately after I pull it from my mouth. This realm is strange to say the least. Then again, I'm dead. What should I have expected? I jump to my feet once more and an idea pops into my head.

"Why don't I try skipping across?" I ask out loud. I fly a little over the edge and watch as shadowy hands threaten to pull me under the yellow fluffy clouds to Hell. I squeak and rush back to the road. "Well, I guess that answers my question." I sigh dejectedly. My eyes close, and I can see another vision, not surrounding those I love, but... something else?

_Two men, standing in front of each other in conversation. A tall bald man, shirking in fear from the smaller, flame-haired man. The shorter of the two is visibly angry, his tail waving furiously. Unsuspectingly, a blue-skinned man and emerald braided hair, gorgeous by Earth standards, grabs the flailing appendage, and the smaller man falls. Before the tall one reacts, a spiky pink blob of a goon knocks him out with an elbow against the back of his neck. The blue man and the pink blob proceed to carry them away, only after cautiously looking to their left..._

Shivers snap me out of my lack of consciousness. Anger permeated after the vision. Who were they? Are they the Saiyans? They had the tails and the muscle definition, definitely. I gulp, and carry on with my trek. I need to get to King Kai as fast as I can.

+x+x+

I lost track of how many miles I've run so far, losing count around 1000, and that feels like hours ago. Who knows how far I've come so far. My stomach rumbles.

"Really? I didn't know that. You told me three hours ago, how could I forget?" I say sarcastically towards my stomach. I look to the clouds. I must be going crazy with hunger to even think about eating _clouds_! However, desperate as I may be, it's worth a shot. I kneel down, and grab a fistful of the fluffy moisture. I place it to my lips, and... well, they taste delicious! I grab handfuls more of the tasty fluff, musing it must be a positive sign of my insanity. Oddly enough, though, the hunger pains are vanishing, and I keep piling more yellow cloud into my mouth until I'm stuffed with yellow cloudy goodness. My ears perk. A motor? Who else could be up here?

I turn to the direction I came from, and see a cleaner sweeping up Snake Way. What in the name of King Yemma?

"Hey! Need a lift?" I hear the demon steering it call out. He waves his hand in my direction, and I smile.

"Sure! Just need some time to recuperate, if you don't mind," I say. He nods and points to the back.

"Just hop on!" he says, returning the smile, and I gratefully jump onto the back, and get comfortable. I let out a relieved sigh as I relax.

"Thank you! How fast do you go?" I ask, curious. I can feel the apprehension before he responds.

"If you're going by Earth time, it takes about a full year to get to the end at my speed," he says. He laughs nervously.

Rather a snail's pace than a stone's pace, I guess. I sigh, reluctant to accept help, regardless how small the help may be.

With the revival of the engine, he continues his work, and my eyes drift away to another land.

_"Mother! Mother!" I cry out, running frantically in search for her. A tall man, his head covered in dark spikes holds my arm tightly._

_"She's not coming back. She's been called forth by the King. Don't worry though, little one." My eyes rise to gaze into his. He wears a distant expression, almost as though he's in pain as well. "We do have your caretaker still. You remember Rooto, right?"_

_The name sounds foreign to me. "Rooto?" He nods._

_"The Kanassan...?" he raises his tone to help jog my memory and, to his delight, is successful. The Kanassan woman, Rooto. She had already taught me so much, and I could never remember her name. Either that, or I was never told her name in fear I'd grow attached to her, and she'd end up in Death's grip._

_I smile brightly. "My mentor in the arts!"_

_As if on cue, the female Kanassan- a pink fish-like humanoid- walks into the room, dressed in our attire, and bows. "Master Cole, may I speak to Ms. Arugelle in private?" she requests. Sadness radiates off her ki, but only I noticeably pick up on it. He nods his head and walks away without taking a second glance before closing the door. I look to my mentor, Ms. Rooto, and I feel scared, though not of her. She walks to me and embraces my form to her, unwilling to let me go. "Arugelle," she says softly. My fear spikes. She releases me only to look into my eyes. "You need to leave. Please." Her eyes plead with me. I quirk an eyebrow and tilt my head in confusion._

_"But, why?" I ask. I watch as she nervously glances around the room, and I notice it is out of habit, not because somebody else is watching._

_She leans closer to me, and presses her forehead against my own. A jolt startles me, followed closely by a rush of images, feelings, whole events like a movie in fast-forward. As the visions continue, she begins to speak._

_"We Kanassans are a relatively psychic species. We can communicate telepathically, and we can see into the future. When we feel we are about to pass on, we hand these abilities down, sometimes more forcefully than others. My mate, Toolo, is still on Kanassa, and the Saiyans have killed all but him. His time is drawing near, thus is mine." She pauses to caress my cheek with care. "I chose to pass these abilities on to you, to aid you in your escape and to improve your life. Be wary and kind, dear Arugelle-" a knock interrupts her, and quickly removes herself from me. As she takes me in, she gasps._

_"Oh no, your hair-" another knock and the door slams open, revealing two muscular men. They grab her arms, and haul her shrieking form away without so much of a glance towards me._

_"Ms. Rooto! No!"_

"No! No!" I awaken with a start. My head thrums, confused by the surroundings. Yellow clouds, pink sky. I'm still on Snake Way. Why did I have that dream? It seems ridiculous to have a dream like that while I'm dead and such. And it confuses me! Kanassans? Toolo and Rooto? Cole? Wait, hadn't Raditz said something about one of my parents named Cole?

_"Kauli and Cole would be disappointed to see you've forgotten so much."_

My body quivers, his voice trailing up my spine and leaving a path of fresh snow. I growl mentally. How can I know someone for hardly any time at all, and let them have this kind of effect on me? How can I let someone who had killed me, while my back was turned no doubt, have this effect on me?

I slam my fist into my makeshift bed. "What the fuck!" I growl out angrily. Movement slows down, and comes to a stop. I blink in confusion. The demon driving the vehicle turns around and stares at me, then the hole my fist had sunk in to.

His face is ghastly at the sight of the damage. The hole I formed looks like I had just peeled it away like aluminum. "How did you do that? Now I need to repair it!"

I bite my lip apologetically. "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my thoughts, I forgot where I was-" he holds a hand up, and points down Snake Way. I nod my head, still apologizing for the damage, but I can see it fell on blocked ears.

Feeling more rejuvenated than before, I continue my run. And without any warning, my thoughts trail back to Raditz, and the fight for Earth against the Saiyans. With these thoughts, I push myself to go faster than I had ever gone.

"I will get stronger and faster. I will!" These words are my mantra, my "lifeline" if I want to be ironic, as long as I'm running down this slate and mystical road in another world.

_I fall face-first into the beachy sand of Master Roshi's island. The oceans pound the shore relentlessly with much force. So much energy goes into our training with the three of us, Goku, Krillin, and myself. The Kamehameha wave Master Roshi had demonstrated had the three of us in awe before the force knocked me down._

_"Hayashi," Goku calls. I look up to see him standing in front of me. "Need a hand?" He holds his hand out with a kind smile. I nod, and reach up. I stand up with Goku's assistance, and hastily brush the sand off my gi. Goku's hand rakes through my hair, shaking sand out of my tresses._

_"Thank you," I mutter. He gives his classic Son smile and scratches his head._

_"I'll hold you next time if you want," he says innocently, but I shake my head. I couldn't ask that of him. If not for me, then fear for my life with the wrath of Chi-chi._

_"No thanks, Goku," I tell him. My eyes travel across the sea and into the horizon, the setting sun's rays bouncing off the waters. With the waves continuing to fold into the shore rhythmically like a person's breathing pattern, the foam sparkles like diamond over a blanket of fiery yellows and reds. The salty scent of ocean fills my nostrils, relaxing my inner self._

_I hear footsteps retreating into Kame House, followed by the creak of the door's hinges as it shuts. I sit at the water's edge, not flinching at the frigid temperatures seeping through my gi. My hands fiddle above my knees, and I can feel myself about to release an onslaught of mental attacks on my abilities, including how I failed to remain standing during Master Roshi's demonstration. I wasn't prepared. I growl and punch into the moist sand and exhale. I stand up once more and gaze into the sun once more, and place the heels of my palms together, assuming the position Master Roshi had taken before._

_"I will get stronger," I tell myself out loud, as I focus on the growing ki in between my palms. "I have to get stronger." I inhale deeply._

_"Kamehameha!" I scream loudly, thrusting my arms in front, resulting in a puff of blue ki. I watch as it fizzles weakly. My eye twitches. Something didn't seem right._

_"Ka... me..." I begin, feeling the heat of my own ki engulfing my body, "ha... me..." The power continues to grow, like a seed underground, taking root and preparing to bloom in time for Spring. "HA!" I push my hands forward, and watch as a beautiful blue stream of ki bursts forth and parts the waters like a hot knife through butter. Before it reaches the sun, though, my knees give out, and my breaths become rapid. "I did it," I whisper in amazement. "I did it!" I yell it out louder and with more confidence. I hear the rusted hinges creak again, letting me know someone stands behind me._

_"You can come in, Hayashi," the voice of Master Roshi held no sign of any pride. My own worst enemy in myself comes out more ferociously than ever. Did he not see it? Didn't he at least sense it? Am I that weak? I stand with ragged breath, and walk inside. Before I enter, I see his smile. "You did well." With that, my thoughts are put at ease._

* * *

So, a little look into her younger days, from two different times. Oh, and Snake Way will only be two chapters. Next chapter dips into a little bit of darkness. So, until next update, Miika, out!

P.S. Any-balls.


	4. Ch 3: Snake Way Pt 2- The Darker Side

Miika here! I would like to announce that I am open for beta-ing for other stories, so if anyone is interested, and meet my criteria, I would be more than happy to oblige. I'm new to the beta scene, so please be sure you specify what you believe on what you need help. Oh, and I apologize for the length of this particular chapter, but there will be longer ones in the future! Just... not in the near future. And disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, or the song My Friend of Misery. That's Metallica's work.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Darker Side- Snake Way Part 2

I stop in front of a classic Japanese style castle, adorned with bright crimson trim. I blink curiously, and continue on my way. Sure, the castle looks like it'd be fit for a King, perhaps like King Kai, but I want to know what happens if I follow the trail further. I don't give the castle a second glance before blazing my trail down the slate road. Besides, I'm sure it'll always be there.

It feels like forever, only stopping to eat some of the light yellowy fluff at the edge. I want to keep going. I need to keep going. Visions on the Saiyans keep dancing through my head like sugar plum fairies on the night before Christmas. And then an image of the Saiyans as dancing sugar plum fairies. I stifle my giggles, until I watch the burly bald one pirouette, and I fall to the stone road, laughing my head off. Have I gone insane? Shouldn't I be thinking about more serious things? I wipe a tear from my eye and continue running down the path until a list of songs pop into my head. I remember the melodies clearly.

Ba ba-dum, ba ba ba-dum, de FLY AWAY! Or... well, I never really learned the lyrics to that particular song. I know there was one particular catchy song I sang in disparaging times.

_...Misery__  
__You insist that the weight of the world_  
_Should be on your shoulders_  
_Misery_  
_There's much more to life than what you see_  
_My friend of misery_

I shudder at how well I relate to those words. Through our past together, I always felt Goku and I shared a common thread. We both protected our friends and family, insisting on self-sacrifice, like we have something to prove, even before I died. We put others before us, even to the dismay of those we care about. I sigh. I don't consider myself a miserable person, or one constantly in the shadows. I'm not terribly alone. There's Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krillin, Chi-chi... I basically grew up with the whole gang. I love and care for them very much. Thoughts go back to when I had the vision about the Ox King's castle on fire.

_xFlashbackx_

Flames lick the massive castle nestled in the mountain. A giant holds a little girl dressed in dark blue and pink garb, barely covering herself. The flames shrink away into a fizzle of smoke with the aid of a fan-like device. And this little girl hangs on Goku like she owns him! He looks distressed, but he can handle himself.

_After clutching my head, and coming to, young Goku eyes me warily. His concern is evident._

_"What's wrong, Hayashi?" he asks. "It was another one, right?" My eyes widen and check my area closely. I'm in Kame House. Sand speckles my gi, to which I hastily brush off. Master Roshi will clean it up anyway. Bulma must be outside with the lecherous Martial Arts Master._

_I nod my head, confirming his suspicion. "It was horrid. Someone's castle is on fire, and he was protecting a little girl," I tell him, holding back shivers of nervousness. I refuse to tell him the last part. Could this be jealousy? I've never been truly jealous of anyone before._

_xEnd Flashbackx_

Upon thinking about it, I was extremely jealous of her. She captured his heart in a way I couldn't. I couldn't cook. At all. Sure, I learned how to, but still. We both had tails. The same type of unruly hair. Uncanny ability to manipulate ki, and learn other moves from others. He didn't pick me though. It doesn't matter now, because Chi-chi has been a good friend of mine since we met, enough that I do think of her like a true sister. Especially with how much of a fight she puts up with Goku. I laugh at how the two of them go together. I may be jealous of them, but I think it's for other another reason now.

A family. A partner to hold at night. A kid whose mind is as bright as his eyes are wide. I shrug and push myself harder, running faster. I don't need those things at this stage in life. As seeing what had happened with Gohan, I'm not sure I could ever live with Goku if he handed my child over to someone who claimed to be my sibling. I'm surprised Goku is forgiving enough in that aspect.

I envy him more than I should.

I focus on my speeding feet, barely making enough contact as I leap across the road. The toes only touch to bounce forward at lightning speeds. I need to focus on this road. I don't want to be stronger for me, but for those I care about. Not for personal gain, not to attract anyone, but to protect the place I call home.

I stop, heaving deep breaths into my chest. Eyeing it, I notice the cooler air prickling the skin around about my collarbone. I turn a deep shade of red, judging by the heat radiating from my face, and instantly begin ridiculing myself for my behavior. There's no one around for at least thousands of miles, and those that have seen it didn't seem like they cared. The only thing making me slow down even more now is the fact that I'll be in the presence of a Kai. I had only heard about these powerful beings. I resume my running, mindlessly munching on more fluff. Energy builds up in my body. I don't allow myself to rest for too long, otherwise I would take even longer to reach King Kai. I release a growl in hopes to help with my speed. I feel my hair whipping my back and face, trailing behind like a mysterious dark cloak.

I want to be happy. And I won't squander my opportunity. Unless...

"I hope it's not too late," I say to myself in reassurance. What if that perfect man had been killed by either of our monkey forms? Or, worse yet, by one of our enemies? My eyes spy the ending of the road, marked by a finned tail. I look back, not seeing the castle anywhere in my vision. Then again, it is so far behind, even with how winding this road is. I glance around and I see a small planet, and I fly over to it, and instantly regretting it. I feel a strong force pulling me down, and I can't escape. I fall with a trembling thud. Coos come from above me, revealing a brown fuzzy monkey.

"Bubbles! Come back here!" I hear a nasally voice call out. I urge my eyes to look up, despite the pain. Even my eyelids struggle to keep open. Through my lashes, I see a stumpy figure in black and red. Blue skin on his hands, and a pair of round sunglasses, reminding me of Master Roshi. A pair of antennae adorn his head. Though I can't see through his glasses, I can feel his gaze upon me. "Can I help you?" he asks while placing his hands behind his back.

My teeth grind against each other. "Can't... move..." I say. My voice is garbled by a mound of dirt in my mouth. I hear him hum.

"The gravity here is 20 times Earth's gravity. I assume you're from Earth, correct?" he asks. I try my best to nod in affirmation. He hums again, and nods. "You must be Son- no. Goku is a male name. You're Kin Hayashi, I presume?"

"How do you know Goku? And yes, I'm Hayashi," I tell him. I'm officially confused. Did something happen to Goku while I've been dead? As if reading my mind, he responds casually.

"An evil being killed Goku. From what King Yemma told me, he will be here shortly. And by shortly, it means anytime within the next five or six months Earth time." I gawk at him. Goku's dead?! But he's so much stronger than me! Chi-chi must be devastated now, knowing her husband and the one person like a sister are gone. Poor Gohan too.

I push against the solid ground, forcing myself to stand. "So, 20 times normal gravity, huh?" I chuckle slightly. "Not sure how I'll get any training done this way."

I can see King Kai's face, blue, cherub-like cheeks, and whiskers like a catfish. I fight against the gravity, my brow furrowing.

"Well, you see, Hayashi, I'm supposed to train you. But first," he says with a grin and a quick push of his glasses, "you need to tell me a joke, and make me laugh."

Aw, crap! I'm no good at jokes. I think of my best ones, and shrug my shoulders as the first one pops into my head. "Why is a mouse when it spins?" I wait for a moment before continuing. "Because footballs don't have handles!" I smile in hopes. Not even a twitch. I'm slowly getting used to standing in this increased gravity.

A quick joke runs to my mouth. "A guy walks into a bar. Ouch." I say it with a wince to add the effect. Nothing. Not even Bubbles the little monkey coos at it.

I can't think of much else. I doubt he would appreciate an Aristocrats-type joke, so that's out of the question. Suddenly, a ball of light flies and rests near King Kai.

"Ah, Gregory! I see you decided to join us," King Kai says, a snappy tone adding to his nasally voice. The large insect nods his head.

"Of course!" the bug screeches. The sound hurts my ears, almost as painfully as Bulma's scream. I hum, and it hits me.

"If a chicken and a half can lay an egg and a half in a day and a half, then how long would it take a grasshopper with a peg leg to kick the seeds out of a dill pickle?" I ask, a smirk gracing my features. I wait a moment, and give the punchline. "As many there are beans in the bag, and because hamburgers don't fly!"

I cross my fingers, and King Kai releases a laugh that could make even the most stoic person's belly sore from watching. His laughter causes me to laugh uncontrollably. My eyes dart to see confusion marking Bubble's and Gregory's faces. As I stare at Gregory, though, my stomach becomes sore from the laughing, and yet I laugh harder as I imagine him as the grasshopper in the joke. With a peg leg. My gods, what is wrong with me?

King Kai's laughter dies down to a stifled chuckle, and eyes Gregory. "That was beautiful, Hayashi! Now, onto the next test-" My stomach rumbles loudly. I watch as Bubbles scurries away from me and hides behind the blue old-style car. I clutch my gut, hoping I could muffle its terrifying sounds to no avail. I feel very faint, and I let gravity do its work, working 20 times more efficiently than Earth, my home.

_"Arugelle," a gentle voice reaches my ears. I'm no longer on King Kai's planet, but floating in a void. The lilting tone reminds me of the dream I had, Ms. Rooto._

_Afraid to speak, I tighten my mouth and feel a shadow on my mind. "Yes, dear, it is I, Rooto. I understand I have been gone for some time now, and now that we're roughly in the same realm, I can sense you." I imagine the Kanassan from long ago in question, hoping I can match the voice with the being. "Do you remember me?"_

_"I... I've only recently been called Arugelle, but my new name is Hayashi," I say, unsure if my voice would reach her._

_"I see," I hear understanding and disappointment in her voice. "I wanted to tell you something long ago, perhaps to help with your mental abilities and coping. One of the techniques we use is a form of meditation, similar to what Earthlings call astral projection," she explains. "It can, however, be triggered by extreme fatigue. I can read your ki from here, and I say you've collapsed from the latter. Silly girl," she chuckles, sounding like chimes in the distance._

_"What's the use of this technique?" I ask curiously. In my mind's eye, I can almost see her crossing her cloth-draped arms and nodding her head, approving of my inquisitive nature. The light gossamer robe and pink silk of her top and billowing pants come to mind now, as it had been the last outfit I remember her wearing._

_"The technique aids in checking on others in different corners of the galaxy. So, say, you ever wanted to check on Bardock's son, you could focus on him, and you'd see him. But, of course, since it's only a projection of your spirit, he can't see, hear, or smell you. Not too sure on tasting, but he would be able to sense your presence," she says._

_I take in this new information and smile. "Wait, which one of Bardock's sons?" I ask. I hear that chime-like chuckle once more._

_"The one who's alive. Go on. Give it a try," she offers. I focus on his being, traveling so quickly through the endless expanse of space. I feel my spirit being drawn to the pod. I reach the glass and peer through it and see his furrowed brow, the device over his left eye remaining, and his arms crossed over like he's in a hissy fit. And then I wonder, could I mess with him? I breathe on the tinted glass, fogging it up. I scribble his name, and draw my face, albeit poorly. I watch as he shivers, and I laugh before returning to the void._

_"You did very well, young one," I hear Rooto say as her mental presence vanishes. I gulp, choking back sobs like I lost a good friend once again._

_"Rooto! Don't leave me!" I scream helplessly. "Rooto!"_

"Rooto!" I yell out, startling Bubbles and Gregory. My breathing is erratic, and I attempt to calm myself when I see Bubbles' mug. "Must've been a dream," I say as I rub my head weakly. Out of the corner of my eye, I stare at King Kai's form. Though I may not have known him for long, I can tell he needs to talk to me about something. I realize I'm no longer outside by the lightly purple-tinted walls, and the firm bed. The aroma of fried rice and udon noodles stir within my nostrils. I sigh contentedly, though I'm unsure about moving. First, I kick a single leg over the side of the bed, and then the other. Using my hands to help, I sit up, with some trouble.

"Ah! Good to see you've woken up, Hayashi!" I hear the nasally voice call out not too far away. "You looked exhausted, so the two others carried you inside." King Kai walks in, still unfazed by the lack of top. "Don't worry about that. Although if you're bothered by it, we can zap a new uniform on you, though I give you a new one once you complete training." He turns his back to me, hands still behind his back.

I stare at my chest, and I realize that I don't care. Not like they'll come loose or anything with how tight I bind them. Besides, there's not much there to gawk at, much to Master Roshi's displeasure.

"So, Hayashi, would you like to start your training?" he asks, walking towards the door. I take a deep breath. I know I've come a long way, and to refuse training under a Kai would be the most foolish decision made, next to letting Raditz go. Though the longer I'm here, the less I regret it. Thanks to him, I can have this opportunity.

The door creaks open, and I eye Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the floating magical cricket exit the house. I swallow hard.

"I do want to train with you, King Kai, without a doubt," I tell him. A smile graces his blue fish-like face. I look down to my hands resting on the bed. I push off, and feel the squishing effect this dense gravity has on my body. My legs must be strained from all the running on Snake Way.

His head turns to me. "So, you want to train? Or is there a 'but' in there somehow?" he asks. I know my body will get used to feeling so heavy. The silence grows denser by the moment, the yet-unanswered question hanging in the air.

"There is," I finally say. My eyes shoot up. "Could you tell me about the Saiyans? Or about the impending danger my planet Earth will be facing?" His head faces outside, I can only assume staring at Bubbles.

"Is my name King Kai?" he asks me. I quirk an eyebrow and scratch the back of my head.

"As far as I know, yeah, I guess you are," I respond. He smiles and his antennae twitch a couple times.

"Then yes, I can tell you about the Saiyans and the threat towards your home," he says. "But first, we need you to do a couple things to test your strength!"

* * *

The wily bastard! Yep! Oh, and if you have any questions regarding her abilities, do not hesitate to ask! If you have predictions, ideas, or even some form of critique, leave me a review. I do try to answer them in a timely manner, but I will apologize if I don't. Thank you, R&R, and Miika, out!

P.S. The song she didn't know in the beginning was the theme song for DBZ. Just for future reference, I don't own that song either.


	5. Ch 4: Training Begins!

Hey everyone, Miika here! Hope you are enjoying the fic very much! I just want to give a shout out to the one reviewer, Hasky. Since I'm unable to respond directly only to the guests, I shall publicly announce, I can very much make that happen in this universe. Not right away or in this fic specifically, but it can possibly happen. Sad, I actually had the worst case of writer's block and in the worst area too, so I thank you for bringing your idea in. Much appreciated. I hope you see this. :) So, as I write this note, I am turning 24. I meant to update it (my) yesterday, but a lot of things happened. But hey, it's still on time for you, and I guess that's all that matters, nee? Without further delay, the disclaimer, and the next chapter!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 4: Training Begins!

"Alright, Hayashi," King Kai begins to say. I crouch near the ground, my body still not used to this gravity. "Your first task is to catch Bubbles."

I waddle near his position at the door, and stare at the aloof monkey dancing around in the peculiar grass. At least, I think he's dancing. Could be taunting me. I glare at the opposing creature, and a hand places itself on my shoulder.

"You may start at anytime," he tells me. I briefly catch a smile out of the corner of my eyes. Does he know something I don't, I wonder?

I duck-walk over to Bubbles, and I try to jump him, catching him by surprise. Unfortunately, Bubbles is gone before I fall. I look towards his scurrying form, tail propped in the air like a weather vane. Or maybe a ki vane. This gravity is such a pain in my ass! I continue to waddle around, reminiscent of a penguin. I quickly waddle to Bubbles' standing position, only to meet solid ground once more. I growl, growing more frustrated with this insane method for training. My mobility is improving but still nowhere near where it should be to catch that blasted ape! I try to stand once again, a triumphant smirk twitching to the side when I realize I feel less squished to the ground. I then attempt to jump for joy with my hands flinging in the air, only to fall on my face once again.

I can tell by Gregory's and King Kai's laughter, and Bubbles' strange cries that this is going to take much longer than I want. Great.

+x+x+x+

It took forever, but I finally did it! Constantly running around, chasing that damned pea-brained monkey all around this tiny planet, and even up the tree a couple times. The only things, aside from the gravity that slowed me down were King Kai's quips on me getting up the tree, a monkey see monkey do joke, and food. All other thoughts about Raditz, the Saiyans, my living friends, and even Goku had completely evacuated my mind. My only mission was to chase and catch that damnable monkey!

"Ahh, well done, Hayashi!" King Kai claps his hands. His smile widens, satisfied with my progress. "But there's one final task to complete before I train you," he says, a sly smirk crossing his wide face. I blink, exhausted from all the running I've had to do. My stomach grumbles loudly, scaring Bubbles enough to chase him behind King Kai's car. My mind wanders to the car, and the driveway, and the road. Where could he possibly go that he can't just walk to? I furrow my brow as my stomach complains about its and our lack of sustenance. The Kai shakes his head and walks inside.

"I swear, you're going to eat all of my food, aren't you?" he whines out loud. I only shake my head with a sad smile.

"I'd rather do it now than at the end of the final task," I say. He leans a little and walks inside his house. I follow with a shrug, not knowing what else to do. He pulls out a bowl full of rice, some noodles, meats and vegetables, and all sorts of different smells and aromas assault my nostrils. It only takes a second, maybe less, to allow the delicious and tender foods to find their home deep within my belly. I chug a glass of water, and continue the onslaught, using chopsticks as my means to transport those tasty morsels from the bowls and the plates into my voracious pit. Once satisfied, I relax, and my eye catches the towering pile of various dishes, covered in sauces, or tiny grains of rice I had overlooked. I pick at the remaining grains on the plate, waiting for any sort of response from the fishy Kai.

"Figured I'd regret it," King Kai sighs before handling the dirtied dishes. A few near the top wobble unsteadily and, as they prepare to crash towards the ground, I catch them. I shoot King Kai an apologetic smile.

"I can't help it, really!" I tell him. He nods and places the dishes in the sink, though most of them stick out like an iceberg in the ocean. He dons his apron and begins scrubbing away at the caked-on sauces.

"I know it's because you're a Saiyan," he says harshly. I wince. It's not like I can control what race I'm born or anything. It's just what makes me who I am. "Your whole race lived for the thrill of the fight. Purging planets, eating, fighting among each other. And then, with one wrong action towards their overlord, the planet was gone. Very few are alive now. You happen to be the only remaining female, pure-hearted enough to train with me and hopefully, get another shot at life." I hear him say. I take a chair and sit down, listening to his wisdom. "I'm aware you know two of those living Saiyans, one of them being a close friend of yours," he says, a curious tone insinuating something deeper, "and the other one happens to be his brother." I grow tired of sitting still, and I feel extremely rude just watching him do the dishes by himself. I grab a nearby towel and begin wiping the water droplets off a pristine white plate.

His voice turns grave, "I'm aware of your mental capabilities, Hayashi. And I know how you got them. Those powers in the wrong hands can flip destiny for a loop, and with dire consequences, like something called a Butterfly Effect." I look to him, thinking about each vision I had. So, if I had prevented a vision from happening, there would have been dire consequences? "Things no one could ever explain, and it differs from person to person. Extreme time travel, body switching, weakened or even extinguished powers. Not entirely too sure if any of those things are permanent though."

I turn to my thoughts on how much I had wanted Goku for myself, my jealousy towards that little girl who had won over his heart, and began a family with him. So, if I hadn't warned them, something horrible would have happened to me? I would ponder more about this. My hands continue wiping down the dishes as King Kai would finish rinsing them.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," he tells me.

I sigh. "I know. It's just difficult for me to stand idly when there's a way to help." I flare my ki slightly to dry the towel, and resume drying the dishes. Once done, I place it neatly in a stack of its own brethren, and smile at my handy-work. His smile is seen through my peripheral, and I return my focus to the next plate in hand. A finger caresses the edge, feeling the slight unevenness of a missing chip.

"King Kai, why do you have this one?" I ask curiously. "It's not as perfect as the others." He hums, and places another bowl near me.

"You've only just noticed a chip in one?" he snickers. "Hayashi, there's a chip missing in each one. Not because they're a set or anything, but to show that even the plates with the roughest edges don't have less of a value. How do you think it lost that piece?" I let his words sink in, and he continues. "You see, a plate is a plate, and a bowl is a bowl. Each one still can be used for its manufactured purpose. Even with all the rough edges, why care for the ones that don't have any marks? It's obvious you've spent more time getting to know the ones with those edges." Sage words, King Kai. Extremely sage words.

"Then again, I've dropped quite a few of them multiple times. Good thing they're a resilient bunch, right?" I guffaw at his statement. Turning accident-prone moments into wisdom? This Kai is something else. Suddenly, King Kai bursts out laughing.

"Good one, Hayashi! 'This Kai is something else!' I see what you did!" he heehaws out, pausing his dish cleaning to hold his sides. My lips curve into a soft smile. Sure, he read my mind, but I'll let that slide.

As we finish the last of the dishes, I wipe my forehead and stretch my arms. I smile at him expectantly.

"Are you ready for your next task, Hayashi?" he asks. I nod my head with determination. His face widens with a grin. "Your next task will be found with Gregory. He's by the car, and he'll give you the next and final task."

I nod my head in affirmation. "Gregory, and by the car. Got it!" I walk out of the house, and find the floating cricket aglow near the car.

"Hey, Gregory!" I call out, gaining his attention. He stops, and turns his head to me.

"You're ready for this task now," he states calmly. I nod my head silently. He spins a few times and throws a hand into the air, producing what looks like an oversized sledgehammer. I grab it, and-holy Gods of the Sky! What the crap is it made from?! It plummets to the ground. I can barely nudge it. "Your task is to find me and bop me on the head with that hammer," he says, pointing at it. I stare blankly at him. I can hardly lift the thing! Damn this gravity! Gregory floats in front of me, taunting me in my moment of weakness.

I continue to struggle with the blasted hammer, the wooden shaft of a handle digging splintered bits into my fingertips. I power up my ki, and I finally raise it with a grin.

"Run, little buggy!" I growl out menacingly. Gregory's face wears an expression of fear. Definitely didn't mean for it to come out that way, I swear! I meant it more playfully! He flies off, and I carry the hammer like a sword, ready to slice my enemy in half. I slowly build my speed up to a run, where I'm comfortable, and I make my first attempt at bopping that feisty bug out of the air. Nothing but a sizable dent in the grass. I grumble as I take another swing, hoping I would reach my target. Nope. Instead, it lands very close to King Kai's car. I sigh in relief. I look over to see King Kai's horrified face, and smile apologetically.

"Control the hammer, Hayashi!" he calls out. I nod, and continue my pursuit of the yellowish green oversized live-version of a windshield trophy. No worries, I'm just frustrated, in many ways.

"Oh, come on, miss, you can't be tired already, can you?" the cricket chirps. My ears twitch at the sound. I can almost pinpoint his location. His laughs are taunting me more and more. I close my eyes, and I focus on my other useable senses. I wait, focusing on the whooshing and the chirps coming from Gregory. I take a few steps, still holding the hammer at my side. I lift the hammer once to test my accuracy, only to hear the whoosh of his fleeing go around. Timing was early, duly noted. I lift the hammer up again, only this time swinging, feeling the light bounce of contact.

"OW!" shrieks the bug. I open my eyes to see a welt throbbing on the cricket's head. He rolls on the ground in attempt to alleviate the pain from his noggin. My eyes light up. I get to receive training now! I jump up, excited to learn from this master. I plop the hammer down, the shaft still sticking into my skin. I watch as King Kai stares at me in amazement, and grins.

"Good job, Hayashi!" his nasally voice cheers. "Now, before I train you, I want to tell you of the threat your home planet will be encountering." I gulp, ready to listen. "Three Saiyans will be coming to Earth. One you've already met, one a bumbling brute, and the last one happens to be the Prince of your species. The one you've already met will be much stronger than the last meeting. But he is still the weakest of the three," he explains. "Though, you do have maybe a little more than another year to train for their arrival." He nods his head. "During that time, you should mentally train, and find a way to physically train like I have trained you to continue growing in strength." He smiles. "You've done well, so I shall now teach you some techniques-" He pauses for a moment, and winces. "Scratch that. We need to hurry. I will teach you a technique called the Kaioken! Focus your energy, and let it expand throughout your body. Like a ki explosion, without the guts involved," he says quickly. His antennae twitch, and I'm quickly garbed in a gi very similar to the one from Master Roshi, only different.

"It bears my symbol on the back and your left breast. Now on your way!" King Kai bows, and points to the halo above my head as it slowly vanishes. I bow in return, and wave over my shoulder.

"Thank you for your training, and your hospitality," I say out loud, smiling at Bubbles and Gregory, still rubbing his head from my swing. It could have been worse, I think. Maybe like Yamcha in baseball, and swat his buggy ass off the planet. Alright, not really. It was difficult just to swing. I glance at my fingers, and see the splinters have disappeared. I don't feel them.

I land onto the tail end of Snake Way, inspecting other differences in my appearance. Blue wristbands caress the heel of my palm. Blue flat shoes are now black and blue boots. I lean over to inspect the shine on a single edge, and smile. However, the smile only lasts a brief moment. I feel heavier. I grope my chest, and feel around, and with a blush, I realize what's wrong.

"King Kai, you dirty pervert! You just HAD to steal my binding wrap!" I yell out loud enough for his planet to quiver in fear. I let out an aggravated sigh as I hear King Kai's hysterical laughter ringing in my ears. I refuse to run like this. Especially if I'll be running into Goku.

"I couldn't help myself, Hayashi! I hope you understand!" he struggles to say in between laughs. I feel the blood rushing to my head and staining my cheeks in embarrassment.

Might as well fly, right? Besides, the sooner I return home, the sooner I can train, and test out these new abilities I learned from Rooto. I almost giggle like a school girl at the thought of causing trouble for the impending executioners. I'm going to be in for one hell of a treat!

* * *

I apologize if it does seem rushed. I will make it up to you next chapter. In fact, next chapter will be the longest one so far!

Also, if you have questions, possible improvements, and maybe a word of encouragement, leave a review, and I will respond as quickly as I can. Until next time, Miika, out!


	6. Ch 5: Return

Hey, lovely readers! Miika here with a fabulously new chapter! And it is such a blast (content-wise, and size-wise). There is much story to cover, and it fills you in on events and such. So hopefully, it doesn't move too fast. Without further ado, the disclaimer! Take it away!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 5: Return

I can hardly contain my excitement. They had wished me back to life! But Goku... I'll find out what happened to him, whether it be from him or otherwise-

"Hey! Hayashi!" I hear a familiar voice down below. I look towards the sound and I see Goku on Snake Way, waving at me. I can't help but smile. I land softly near him and change my smile from one of happiness to apology.

"Hey, Goku! What happened?" I ask. Goku furrows his brow and clenches his fist. His gi seems to be intact. I know he usually takes off the upper part of his gi when he gets serious.

He remains silent, no doubt upset at his defeat. I gulp, waiting for an answer.

"Garlic Jr came." I blink in astonishment. Garlic Jr?! "Don't worry though. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin defeated him." I place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. His mood almost instantly changed. "But man! Hayashi! Your power has grown!"

I give a wide grin and scratch my head bashfully. "King Kai's training is definitely something else!" I watch Goku's head lean in closely to my left breast and hum.

"Your gi looks different," he says. I blush, his nose almost touching my breast. I back away and smile, hiding my embarrassment. Though he may seem innocent, I know Goku had a child. There's just no way can his purity stay the same. Unless he's got multiple personality disorder or something.

"Yeah! Well, I need to head back to Earth! See you in about a year, Goku!" I say as I take off once more. I wave behind me, and watch his retreating body nearing ever so closer to the end of the road. I smile, knowing he's only going to grow more powerful. Even from here, I can sense his immense ki, though he is more or less at rest. It has grown since I've left. I'm sure he had been fighting real hard against Garlic Jr, and whatever goons he had with him.

+x+x+x+

My hair whips around me as I fly above and through the winding and looping road. Thoughts travel to how everyone else is doing in the aftermath of Garlic Jr's attempt to rule the world. And a sudden realization. My visions hadn't been as often, nor did I foresee Garlic Jr, or killing Goku. I only had one vision. The Saiyans! But it wasn't like the others. At least, it didn't feel like the others. I wonder about this until I see King Yemma's station up ahead. Excitement rushes through my veins. It certainly has felt like forever since I saw the crew, and without a doubt, they miss me. It probably has been around a year since they last saw me, and at Kame House. Before Raditz killed me.

"Raditz," I growl out. I dislike how easily his name can come to mind, even after all the training I've done. I shake my head. I need to keep focused! I can check back up on him after I've done all that I need to, including checking on the gang, and finding a solitary spot to train. And if Piccolo is training down there, then best to find a spot VERY far from him. I don't want him picking up on my thoughts, or abilities, in case he doesn't know already. Best not to take my chances.

I land at King Yemma's station, smiling as I see Kami waiting to take me to Earth.

He looks at me and nods his head. "I see you've become much stronger, Hayashi," he says. He takes my hand before we softly land on his lookout. "Your lady friends would like to see you, starting with Bulma. She searched for the dragon balls to wish you back, with assistance from the short bald one, Krillin." I nod in understanding. I give a small smile and dive off the tower.

"Thank you, Kami!" I shout out, giving a brief peace sign.

The air rushes all around me as I hit terminal velocity. I gain control of my speed, and head west towards Capsule Corp, the Briefs' residence. I fly high enough to not garnish any attention from those below. Hover cars queue up like ants marching toward a picnic basket filled to the rim with delicious food. Oh no. Food. With impeccable timing, my stomach rumbles, warning me of pains resembling a cave-in. Maybe Mrs. Briefs wouldn't mind whipping up a meal or so to ease my hunger. I hold my stomach to muffle the sound, my hand rubbing it sympathetically. Just a little bit further...

My feet land on the lush grass in front of a startled Mrs. Briefs watering the budding roses and peonies. The water, left on one area at a high flow, puddles in one spot as the hands forget to control the hose properly.

"Hayashi! It's so good to see you!" she says, her voice bubbling with joy. She lightly jogs the best she can and gives me a strong womanly embrace. "Bulma's inside waiting for you. Would you like anything, dear?" she asks. I blush slightly as I nod my head. She pulls away, hands still resting on my shoulders. The older woman's blue eyes shine, remembering my eating habits that had earned jealousy from her, Bulma, and Chi-chi. For the longest time, none of us could figure out why, until we made sense of the Saiyan encounter. Then again, I'm not too sure how much Goku had told them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," I smile kindly to her. I look over her shoulder, and notice as the hose still flows, threatening to drown her garden. I point in the endangered plants to draw her attention to the scene. With a soft squeak, she runs off, and busies herself with the hose.

"Now, Bulma should be out of her lab right now for lunch, so you have incredible timing," I hear her voice say. I bow politely.

"I cannot thank you enough," I say modestly.

I walk inside and turn my head around a corner. Sitting in a chair with a pristine white lab coat surrounding her body is Bulma. Her short blue hair barely tickles her ears. Her hands are ruffling her hair, though I know her hair is so well-trained, it'll fall back in place with nary a knot. I knock on the wall, and grin widely as it gains her attention.

She stands up, anger pouring out of her form with how she slams her palms into the table.

"I said I didn't want to be-" she turns her head and locks eyes with me. "-disturbed. Oh Kami, Hayashi!" her tone quickly changes, and holds me in her arms. "I was wondering how long it'd be before we saw you again!" I smile at her widely. Bulma and I had pretty much stuck together throughout my childhood, and had a relationship akin to a little girl and a doll. I was her guinea pig for outfits, make-up, and overall matching different looks. Can't say I minded much. I thought it was fun, too. I stand at her height, but her form happens to be a little more slender. My body is more defined with muscle, but not to extremes like any of the guys. So I guess I can pack more of a punch without the bulkiness.

I let out a chuckle. "It's good to see you too, Bulma." The smell of salt attacks my nose, and I look down to see her crying. I rub my hand soothingly on her back. "It's alright. I'm here now."

"When Goku told me..." she chokes out. "... I couldn't... I didn't... I'm sorry I couldn't wish you back sooner, Hayashi." She burrows her head into my chest, and immediately stops herself. "Those are new." I turn deep red.

"Uh, it's a long story," I say, feeling the overwhelming need to cover the perky signs of my growth. Bulma laughs.

"Well, while you tell me, I'll fish out something for you to put on so they don't strain you," she says with a smile. I watch as a manicured finger carefully wipes away the tears from her eyes without smudging her make-up. She walks up a set of stairs, and beckons me to follow her. "What are you waiting for?"

I sit at the table, holding my stomach. "Your mom is supposed to be finding food for me to-" I watch as Bulma rolls those deep blue eyes and waves her hand like it had been a frivolous matter.

"You've been around long enough to know where the fridge is. We don't mind you raiding it. And besides, I'm sure the bots can cook up something while you're trying on new things, and will be done by the time we finish up. Savvy?" she says, a cocky smile on her face. She walks over and grabs my hand. "Now, without further ado, follow me!"

Her hand, with an iron grip for a human, doesn't relent in strength as she leads me to her room. She points to her bed, and patting a corner. I sit, hands clasped over each other. I watch as she opens a couple of dresser drawers, flinging clothing articles over her shoulders.

"Not this, too frilly, too big for you..." I hear her mutterings. I pick up a particular article, black and lacy, and recognize it as a bra. My eyes widen. No. No no no no no! I stand up and bolt out the door. I'm not wearing a bra!

"Hayashi?" I hear Bulma call out. I look behind me to see a simple white piece. No hooks, no cups. Just white clothing. I raise an eyebrow. "It's called a sports bra. But it's not like the other bras. See?" She walks over to me cautiously, and stretches it in front of my face. "You pull it over your head, and put the arms through these holes," she says, demonstrating. I watch curiously, and as I notice her difficulty I go on edge. Her hand waves at me in attempt to calm me. "I'm only having trouble because this isn't my size. As you can see, I'm a bit bigger than you in the chest area." I look down at my own, and grasp one in a hand. It fills my palm perfectly. I take my other hand and press it against one of Bulma's breasts. Hers are definitely bigger. Probably three of my hands to cover one of hers! I look to Bulma's blushing face, and quickly remove it.

"Sorry. I needed a reference," I say, bowing my head. She hands me the sports bra and points to her room without another word between us.

I step up to her room, and close the door. The bedroom itself is fairly dark with the navy curtains drawn, no light except for the sunlight peeking a beam inside. The smell is a musky scent, mingling with Bulma's perfume, and Yamcha. I really don't want to know. Honestly. I slip the top portion of my gi, the orange top hanging on my hip while the blue undershirt flips carelessly to the floor. I notice she picked up the torture devices known as push-up bras off the floor. I sigh. Maybe I'm being too ridiculous about it. No. Definitely not. The hooks look like they can pinch the skin on my back, the cups hold my breasts while the under-wire digs underneath. I can definitely do without those. However, this... sports bra... has potential. I stretch it over my head, and I shake my hair out of the way. I pull the elastic band under my breasts, and feel better than without it. It holds my mounds closer than without, I admit. I give the bra a couple test bounces. I don't want something that would hinder my agility, or cause more pain. I switch the bouncing from two feet to every other foot. I'm satisfied, noticing they barely jiggle or sway from side to side, and I thank my lucky stars I don't have melons the size of Bulma's or even her mother's size. I swing my arms in circles, gauging my range of movement. It doesn't cut into my skin. In fact, it almost feels like a second skin. The wheels in my head turn, and I smile.

A strong pleasant aroma fills my nostrils. Beef, chicken, peppers, onions, rice... oh my, it just smells so delicious! I hastily put the top half of my gi back on and zoom out the door. I see Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, and a buffet of food at the table.

"So," Bulma says with a victorious grin. "You like?"

Unsure of what she speaks about, I mutter only one word that describes my first day thus far on Earth since being brought back to life.

"Outstanding."

+x+x+

I leave Capsule Corp, full and satisfied. I had talked to Bulma about what is to happen in about a year, and what I had learned from King Kai. She had nodded her head, though I could see the fear in her eyes. I'm sure Piccolo already knows considering his ties with Kami. Then again, I'm not sure the two of them are on "speaking" terms. I fly to Mount Pao, wanting to see Chi-chi. I'm sure she would be thrilled to see me again. I suppress my ki as I fly over the city, and travel as fast as I can without gaining any attention. As I near Mount Pao, I sense Piccolo and another ki. Possibly Gohan. I smile and nod my head. He must have taken over training him since Goku left. Almost at the Son residence...

'Welcome back, Hayashi,' I hear his gruff voice in my head.

I nod my head. 'It's good to be back. And don't worry, I already know.' I tell him telepathically. He hums, and the link is cut. Same old Piccolo. I roll my eyes.

I land softly in front of the small house, and knock a couple times. I hear rustling and dishes clatter into each other. The door opens to reveal a disheveled Chi-chi.

"Oh, now I'm hallucinating. Just great!" she yells. I wince and grind my teeth. Her shrill voice hasn't changed.

"No, Chi-chi, I'm real! I got wished back with the dragon balls!" I say with an earnest smile. I open my arms to hug her, but her hands fly out from her back and a metal objects hits my head none too gently. "Ow! What the Hell, woman! What's the big idea?" I yell out, clutching my poor head. The clunk of the iron frying pan rings in my ears. She drops it, the form ruined by the mold of my head in the side of it.

"Hayashi! You ARE real!" she says loudly and I feel her arms wrap around my torso. "I'm sorry, just after you died, and then when Garlic Jr killed Goku, and Piccolo taking Gohan, I've been at wit's end!" she sobs into my gi.

"I kept my promise, like I said I would," I say, patting her back softly. She looks up at me and frowns.

"You and your noble attitude, always willing to sacrifice yourself. I'm surprised you haven't been killed more often!" she says cynically. I shrug my shoulders and push her out of the embrace softly.

"You know me, Chi-chi," I say with a smile. I glance over her shoulder and notice the chaos within her house. "What happened?"

She looks behind her, and gives me an embarrassed frown. "Well, I guess I've been so caught up in taking my mind off the fact my boys aren't here that I've neglected my household duties," she tells me. I hum, and put my hand to my slender chin.

"I could help if you want me to," I say. I watch as she nervously shakes her head and laughs.

"Thanks, but I can do it. You can stay around and keep me company though. I really miss cooking big meals, and I don't wish to fall out of practice," she says with a warm smile. I mull it over in my head. If I keep her company, certainly I'd still be helping her. Plus, food. How can I say "no" to delicious food every day? I nod, and she lets me in, still embarrassed by the condition of her home. "I do have an idea. You can bring home food, and I can cook it, just like I did for Goku and Gohan. Fish happened to be the game of choice," she tells me. "Whatever you want, don't hesitate!"

I bow gratefully. "I appreciate this very much, Chi-chi!" I hear her sigh.

"Come on, no need to bow!" she says with mock agitation. I look up in time to see her waving her hand, excusing me.

I stand up straight, and a thought clicks in my head. "Would it be alright if I trained?" I ask, and before she gives her answer, I tell her about the Saiyans heading back to Earth, their strength, how long until they'll be here, and how Gohan needed the training from Piccolo. "We need all the help from the Z fighters as possible. Even Goku will be training," I say solemnly. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look into her chocolate eyes.

"As much as you feel like family, Hayashi, I can't stop you. You can train. But be back before sundown," she says. As much as she knows about me, she can probably tell I had eaten earlier. Or maybe there's still sauce on my face. Or on my gi. I refrain from wiping my face or checking my gi quickly, though that urge is a formidable opponent like her husband, Goku. It almost looks like she can sense my uneasiness and laughs. "You're fine, Hayashi. Just that your stomach usually growls around this time, and it hasn't. See? I'm smart too!" she says while winking playfully. I give an embarrassed chuckle and lift off like Earth's gravity had shut off.

"Alright. I'll see you at sundown then!" I say with a wave, and turning into a light breeze. Now, for a training spot... Oh! I know! I fly to a nearby lake and land with a crunch. The grass feels good beneath my shoes, so crisp. I breathe in the air and smile, feeling instantly relaxed. I sit down with my legs crossed, and begin to clear my head of my thoughts. Focus... focus... fo...cus...

_The familiar feeling of being within the void elates me! I did it! Rooto taught me well! Alright, now for the next step. Focus on Raditz. Raditz. That damned Saiyan man. I feel weightless, and see a shadowed figure hidden behind a light screen of some sort. I can faintly hear water dripping slowly. The white screen pulls sharply to the side with clanks of metal links, revealing a... a..._

_"Raditz!" I squeak. I turn red, completely at a loss for words at the sight before me. His hair is dewy, steam rolls off his muscular shoulders, and-no towel! Um, wow! The sight of his flaccid member holds promise of not being able to move after he uses it. I regain my senses, keeping my eyes at least shoulder level (because, let's face it, his chest would have me drooling, especially with a myriad of scars intensifying his tanned skin)._

_He grabs a towel and begins to shiver. "This damned ship. Always so fucking cold," he grumbles. He runs the reddish towel through his hair and shakes loose droplets of shower water to the cement-like floor. "And they never warm up the rejuvenation liquid like they should." He growls. I notice as he walks past my position, a shiver travels up his spine, and ending at the tip of his tail. "Yeah, and fuck this spot in particular!" He sits on the plain cot and pulls on the black under armor suit that I presume he laid out before the shower._

_He slips on the navy blue armlets and rustles the armor onto his form. "The wench did a number on me, I'll admit that much to myself. But it doesn't leave this room," he mutters to himself. I watch as he rubs the armor over his heart. "It's almost like I can smell her now." My eyes widen at those words. Shit. I thought Rooto said he wouldn't be able to smell me since it's just my spirit? I stiffen, and watch as he pulls on his dark boots and walks through the door. Since I'm already here, why not follow him?_

_The feeling of déjà vu creeps into me. The style of the walls, the lighting... the vision should be happening! He walks down a hallway, and stops._

_"... the weakling couldn't even destroy the planet!" a harsh voice yells out._

_"He said it was because he found his brother, and some other Saiyan," another voice says. It sounds a little higher in pitch._

_"You mean you actually listened to what he said?" the raspy voice asks. The voice is mocking the other._

_"Yes, Vegeta, I did. If ya gonna carry out yer plans, we need as many Saiyans as possible for the cause-" Nappa stops. "Unless ya think he's hiding something from us."_

_"The scent of a female Saiyan was on him. Must have fought her. Probably did something stupid, which is why he neglected to notify us of her," Vegeta says with a growl. "If anything, we need to leave as soon as-" Vegeta's rant stops as he lets out a yell._

_"Vege-" Nappa yells out and a thud follows before he could finish._

_"Let's take these two to Lord Frieza. He has another mission for them," a cool voice rings in the hall way._

_"But what about the other one?" another voice asks._

_Raditz growls, notifying them of his presence. I look over Raditz's armor-clad shoulder, and see a blue-skinned man looking past his left shoulder cautiously. Like my vision! But... does that mean my vision took place in his point of view? Interesting._

_"He will come willingly, right, monkey?" the blue-skinned man says, smirking haughtily._

My vision blurs, and I feel the cool grass beneath me once again. I must have thought too much for the projection. Unfortunately, this gives me more questions than answers.

* * *

So, considering the day, and how I forgot to leave you all with a gift of my own (to commemorate my birth), I will be posting another chapter in a few hours. I want to get some things done, and I want to space them out. Don't you all feel so lucky? You should. Any others as generous as me? Anywho, see you again in a few hours!


	7. Ch 6: Something, Someone

Woo! How are you feeling after that last one? Well, I am a writer of my word (just go with it), and it has been a few hours. Oh, even though the summary says it covers the Frieza saga, I'm thinking it will cover a little bit more than that, so it'll dive a little into the famed 3-year gap. Yes, yes, yes, I will be trying my hand at it. And as a further heads-up, this will be a saga of sorts. Frieza, the 3-year gap, Cell, and lastly, Buu. The most heart-wrenching of the series. Yes, things are going to be ultra-different, things are going to stray from the anime, but keep in mind, they have at least one additional member to Team Z. Dare I say, time and space is already different.

Women. They change everything!

Sorry, got a little ahead of myself. Let's get this disclaimer rolling. Disclaimer-bot! Go!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please insert girder- *spaz*

Ugh, I need a new one.

* * *

Chapter 6: Something, Someone

My meditation had worn me out mentally, so I had decided earlier to perform my katas. Control over force, restraining my muscles, and with a snap of some nearby twigs, I snap my head in the direction of the disturbance, and set my limbs into a defensive pose. Legs spread apart and hands ready to grapple any enemy near or far. My eyes squint in concentration, and I flare up my ki in warning. I focus on the area, and realize there is no ki. I release a sigh as a white ball of fluff bounces from the greenery. I growl, scaring away the defenseless creature.

I resume my katas, picking up the speed in my movements, and blending my punches with different types of kicks. If I had an enemy in front of me, they would be pummeled into the ground, even without any ki attacks. High, low, middle, elbows, split punches, knee hits, roundhouses... everything that pops into mind. Strictly offense. I spend an hour giving the non-existent opponent my best moves, moving in tactical combinations that would make an expert martial artist green with envy.

After my hour, I switch to defensive maneuvers, back flipping, crouching, and keeping my arms up to block any subsequent hits my opponent may have. I think of each possible move my adversary would have, and refrain from mixing any counters into it. I want just my defensive maneuvers practiced. I hadn't worked on my actual technique in a year. Sweat beads along my furrowed brow, and my blanched tendrils stick to my chin. I growl as my unruly mane desires to hold me affectionately through my training. I strip off a layer, the orange top of my gi sinking heavily to the ground. I maneuver side to side, feeling my hair spring freely with the movement, but with the weight, it still gravitates to the moistened shirt on my back. I grumble with frustration. I refuse to continue training this way until I can find a suitable way to contain or shorten my hair!

I give in, plopping down onto the cool grass near the lake. I take in the shades of gold and pinks littering the sky.

"Oh shit, I should clean up and grab something to eat!" I say out loud. I disrobe and dive into the lake with a light splash. I glance around for a sizable fish. I grumble to myself and watch a school of tuna swim past with fervor. I grin, and swim after them with much speed and grab two by the tail. I leap out with the two still in hand, squirming in hopes to be free. The massive fish, both about as big as Goku is tall, settle down as they slowly suffocate. Once they do, I set them down and quickly dress again, not caring about my long tresses sticking to my back and face. I pick them up and sling their bodies over a shoulder, and I gaze into the sky before taking off.

I should definitely talk to Chi-chi. I know she cares about me, and she worries about me. No doubt about it, it's genuine. I see the small cabin in the clearing and land softly. I knock on the door with a smile. The door opens, and Chi-chi stands there with a small smile on her face.

"I see you got fish," she says with a sigh.

"Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Didn't want to come back stinking up the place with my BO," I tell her, an embarrassed smile stretching across my face. She shrugs, and nods. We walk in, and the smell of delicious foods waft to my nose. Absolutely heaven on Earth. Bowls of stew and rice, plates of spiced curry, and rolls of different sushi and sashimi are organized neatly on several platters. She takes the fish from me, and runs through a cabinet nearby. After rummaging through it, she hands me a pair of bottles and a small cloth.

"You still stink. Go wash up more thoroughly," she tells me. I hang my head and give a defeated sigh. I guess I do still stink pretty badly. I walk to the back and prepare the large metal bathing barrel. Its usual rusted appearance is only distinguishable through texture, the setting sun blending the colors smoothly. I carry it to the nearby pump and fill it with the water. I pump the lever gently, and carry it back to its spot. I spark a fire with a lighter close to the wood pile. The fire licks at the bottom of the barrel, heating up the water. I disrobe once again, only bringing the clothes in with me.

I settle into the boiling water, surrounding myself in the soothing heat. My muscles ache from the katas and going over my strategies. My mind also hurts from my first astral projection since coming back to life. I should talk to her about it. I guess I'm overdue for "girl talk" anyway. I sigh. I hate that term so much, but I don't have any other name to call it. I lather the shampoo into my hair, washing out the extra oils from my sweat. I take a breath and dunk my head it, careful to keep my eyes closed. Even if I am a Saiyan, the hair soap burns my eyes. The stuff could leave anyone defenseless like a Solar Flare. After surfacing, I quickly wipe straggling suds away from my eyes before opening them. I dive under, grabbing pieces of my weighted gi, and I resurface and scrub them with soap. I know this seems really strange, but to me it makes some sense. The only issue I have is standing outside with nothing but sudsy water and maybe my ki cloaking my body in heat and drying it, all while protecting me from some elements like, oh, say that pesky breeze that sends shivers down my spine and caresses my tail spot. Guh.

I scrub my body with the soapy wash rag hastily, and rinse off with another dunk. I ring each piece of my gi out in hopes when I get out, it'll dry out the rest of the way once I flare up my ki. I jump out, hoping I can eat some delicious food soon. I slip into my slightly damp gi and flare my ki, drying me off. I smile with my victory. I hear the door open and close with Chi-chi calling me.

"Hey, I was able to cook your fish so dinner-" she stops mid-sentence once she sees me. I quirk a curious eyebrow as she covers her mouth, no doubt holding back strained giggles. The dam finally breaks loose and points at me. "Oh my Kami, Hayashi! Your hair!" She struggles to breathe in between words and bouts of laughter. I sigh. I'm chopping it off. I don't care.

I grumble and pass a window. I catch my reflection to see the fuss. My hair, which usually falls pretty smoothly in feathery spikes, resembles more of a classical halo behind my head, and my white tresses fall flat against the sides of my face. Am I the only one with this sort of problem? On the bright side, food smells amazing, the scent of grilled fish drifting past me ever so casually. Alright, I'll talk to her calmly, but only because you smell heavenly, grilled fish. I lick my lips, nearly salivating all over myself.

I hear her laughter die down, and footsteps behind me. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen your hair after a bath," she states. Figured that much. She opens the door and we sit at the dinner table. "Have you ever wanted to cut it?" she asks. I nod my head.

"I was thinking about it earlier today," I say. It's the truth. Before today, I hadn't thought about it. As of late, though, it feels a lot like a weakness more than anything. I grasp the chopsticks in my hand and place three amazingly delicious sushi rolls in my mouth. I try to keep my mouth closed as much as possible.

"Would you like me to cut it?" she asks. I look up at her and nod my head a few times. I chew and swallow.

"You know how to cut hair?" I ask. I shake my hands. "Nevermind, I know the answer to that. You've cut Gohan's hair," I say. She nimbly eats a bowl of rice with barbecued unagi placed strategically on top.

"That's right I have!" she declares proudly. "His hair grows pretty fast too, so I've had some time to practice," she says. "If your hair is like Goku's though, it won't last long."

I smirk, an idea running through my head. "How long?"

"Maybe a day, day and a half," she says. "It always seems to re-grow literally overnight." I blink, thinking of the possibilities. Another thing Bulma would surely be jealous of me. A different hairstyle every day. I chuckle lightly to myself.

"I'm not sure you'd want to cut off most of this hair very often," I say, running my hand through it. By the way it feels, it seems to have settled down since the bath. "There's a lot of it." Chi-chi nods her head.

"Well," she says, placing her elbow on the table and pointing her separated chopsticks at me, "we need to figure out a way to contain it. Control it. A ponytail could work, but your hair could probably break through any restraint unless it was made of titanium, and even then-" My eyes widen at her words. I smile, causing Chi-chi to stop. "You're thinking Bulma, aren't you?"

I chuckle again, placing a piece of grilled fish in my mouth. I quickly swallow it and smile. Heaven! "Absolutely! She knows fashion, she knows my hair, there's got to be something she could figure out to help me," I say. My chopsticks make quick work of a bowl of rice and the rest of the fish. I pick up a stuffed dumpling and quickly devour it.

"So, how was training?" she asks. I begin choking on the dumpling and quickly recover.

I hesitate on telling her the truth. I tell her about how I can now project my spirit to anywhere in the universe as long as there is a person to focus on. I notice her staring intently, intrigued. I feel a tingle in my spine and a rush of heat drift over my cheeks as I tell her the subject I had spied on.

"Hayashi, you're definitely the weird one. What kind of self-respecting woman falls for the man who KILLED her?" she asks rather loudly. I flinch. I should have expected that. I watch her form loosen up a little, her shoulders sag with a sigh. "I know he claims to be Goku's brother, but he's nothing like him from what I had heard from my husband. If you do try any 'funny business'," Chi-chi's eyebrows raise in a suggestive manner, "just take precautions, and don't get too hurt by him."

I'm now officially confused. "Wait, what are you trying to say?" I ask. She grins at me.

"Though I may not approve of your feelings toward the young man, I will not stop you," she says with a sigh. The redness lingers on my cheeks. "So, was it..." she attempts to ask, but at those words I stand up.

"Chi-chi, you're a married woman!" I yell at her furiously. She covers her mouth as she giggles.

"I need some way to prove they're brothers-"

"Oh my Kami, I'm going to bed!" I say loudly in hopes to drown out those thoughts. I shake my head to avoid thinking and either one of the Saiyan brothers. I can almost feel the blood ready to shoot from my nose with how much heat is being emitted from my face. I round a corner and almost close the door forgetting one thing.

"Thank you for dinner, Chi-chi," I say meekly from behind a corner like a child in trouble. I hear her chuckle and the water running with the clanking of porcelain dishes.

"You're welcome, Hayashi. Hope you enjoyed it," she says. I can hear the sad smile in her voice. I'm too tired to ask right now, so I decide to ask in the morning.

"I did. Good night," I say softly. After her reciprocation, I close the door softly. This must be Gohan's room, the telltale stack of college-level books towering in the middle of the desk. Papers are neatly organized next to one particular book, and I recognize it as a Physics book. Kami, physics?! I glance at the top sheet and see that half the page is filled with formulas and problems. Just looking at the different figures makes my head spin. I should probably sleep before these equations give me a headache.

I lay on the bed and feel my eyelids become heavier. Firm knocks break the sleep-inducing trance.

"Hayashi, do you need any sleepwear?" Chi-chi's voice asks through the door. I take a look at my attire. She knows I sleep in my gi usually. It's not hot enough to sleep with only the sky to clothe me.

"Actually, I do," I say, "but I don't need anything fancy." I hear some rustling through the door, and then a brief knock. "Come in."

Chi-chi stands in the doorway holding a pajama set. Light blue bottoms and what looks like a white spaghetti strap top. "Are these fine?" she asks. I nod reassuringly.

"Of course!" I say. I watch as she places them on the back of the chair. A sad smile.

"Great. I'll see you in the morning then." With that, she closes the door behind her. I slip off my gi and sports bra, place them on the seat of the chair neatly, and pull the garments onto my body. They snuggle close to me like a second skin. I lay on the bed once more, hands resting under my head and legs slightly crossed. My eyelids feel heavy once again, and the fuzzy warmth and promise of sleep lures my spirit and body into a deep slumber.

_A towering shadow looms over me, peering into my very being with red glowing eyes._

_"You're such a weakling," it chuckles harshly. The voice, dark and husky, bounces endlessly off the walls of my mind. "You got defeated-no, killed!- by me of all the people in the universe!" My jaw clenches, as well as my heart. I recognize the voice now. The shadowed figure reveals itself to be Raditz, arms crossed and smirking. "What's wrong? Do you feel your incoming defeat?"_

_I scream out in a rage, leaping out to hit him square in the jaw, only the impact never comes. I watch as his image fades away like a puff of smoke. His laughter rings in my ears, and I feel a presence over my shoulder._

_"And yet, why do I sense your arousal?" the image asks, raising an eyebrow and flashing the cockiest grin I have ever seen. I elbow the image in the gut, yet still, it fades out._

_"Come out, you damn coward!" I yell out, growing more and more aggravated by the moment._

_"Why? So you can pounce on me?" he asks. He knows how much of a rise this subject gets out of me. But how? Please tell me this is all just in_MY_mind, and that he doesn't know in real life. He releases a belly laugh, seeing my uneasiness. "Oh, Arugelle, I know much more about you than you know about yourself," he says. I can sense his body moving closer to me. I close my eyes and open them in time to see his face nose to nose with mine. "You see, I know your thoughts. Your actions. Your body. Your mind. Your spirit. Every fucking piece of you, I know very well." His hand runs down an arm smoothly, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. "You weren't sent on a mission, you escaped our home planet's destruction like a coward."_

_My eyes widen in rage and I let out a battle cry._

_"I escaped to live longer and be stronger! I wasn't in battle, so my actions were not 'cowardly' as you had put it. And frankly, Raditz, I doubt you know every fucking thing you know about me, otherwise-"_

_Lips seal my tirade against him, almost like I can feel the firm warmth of his mouth. His arms wrap around my body in an embrace. His lips release mine, already feeling the absence of warmth._

_"You know, it's a beautiful moon out tonight," I hear him whisper. I love a full moon... I hear a roar in the distance._

_"Indeed. Young ones in the Oozaru form-" I feel my thoughts snap back to the realm of the awake. "Oozaru! Shit, Gohan!" I cry out, feeling the cover of sleep slipping off._

"Gohan!"

I look up to the sky and, sure enough, a large full moon lights the Earth in a pleasant yet eerie glow. I feel the soft vibrations of heavy footsteps from out a distance, along with fluctuating ki.

"Piccolo needs help," I mutter, quickly getting off the bed, and placing the sports bra on. I seriously don't care if I'm still in pajamas. I do care, however, if I do get them dirty or bloodied. They aren't mine, so why wreck them?

I open the window softly, and glance around the darkened room. I'll be back. No need to worry Chi-chi or anything. Everything will be alright. With those thoughts, I fly into the twilight sky, and head to help Piccolo with the "Oozaru" problem.

"Definitely a new-sounding word to me."

* * *

Did you enjoy your gift, my dear readers? Think it could improve? Just tell me! Obviously, no flames, no blatant "it sucks" comments. They aren't constructive, and it makes me go crazy seeing those.

If you comment as a guest, I'll mention you and respond to your review, so keep an eye out for it. Unless I get repeat questions. I'll address it in the next Author's Note. But I'm afraid next chapter will be out the 18th. So, until then, Miika, out!


	8. Ch 7: Switching Things Up a Little

Hey everyone! Miika here! Next chapter is right here, but first, a bit of news. I will not be able to update it next Wednesday. There's a good chance I'll be going to Okinawa for a couple weeks to visit my husband since he hasn't been with a us a long while, and I had to make a tough decision between leaving my computer and leaving my roller derby gear (I need to skate). No idea when I'll be coming back for sure since the dates are pretty unpredictable.

So, in light of this new-found piece of information, this is where you, the readers, come into action! If I receive enough reviews to bombard my inbox (since I get an email every time someone does), or enough PMs requesting more, I can most certainly post the rest up what I've finished (so, up to Chapter 15, unless I complete 16 soon-ish). What say ye? More, or wait? ;devilish grin;

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 7: Switching Things Up a Little

Roars echo through the air as I near the ferocious beast. I gaze at the moon and my mind wanders to a few questions. How did Raditz know tonight was a full moon? Was that just my mind playing tricks on me? I shake my head, regaining focus on the issue at hand. Gohan's going ballistic, and it seems Piccolo is having difficulties with his transformed state. I fly faster, flaring my ki around me.

'Piccolo!' I send out telepathically.

'Get away, Hayashi, I've got this!' I hear him mentally yelling at me. I growl in frustration.

'You take care of the moon, I'll grab his tail,' I say mentally, nearing Gohan's back. The brown monstrosity flails angrily, arms waving madly. I look at the tail, resembling a piece of my childhood. The tail, and this monkey are linked. Goku and I had transformed like this, and...

The thought makes my stomach churn. We had killed innocent people. I grumble and, before I could cut the tail, the massive Gohan turns around and punches at me. I dodge it quickly, barely hearing Piccolo's words.

'I blasted the moon a month ago!'

Shit. 'Find something that could emit something like that then!' I growl it out, ignoring Piccolo's rant about how he doesn't take orders from women. 'Complain later, or you'll be slug stew!' I dodge Gohan's attacks, as clumsy as they may be. I fly between his legs and grab a hold of his tail. A paw swipes at me, barely grazing flesh.

"Gohan, time for you to learn your place!" I yell out, and fire a ki ball big enough to help dislodge his tail. With a yowl at the moon, his form begins to shrink and his fur retracts under his skin. His body begins to fall and I quickly come to swoop him from a fate similar to a watermelon. I place him near the scent of smoldering flames and huddle next to him until Piccolo returns.

"What in the Hell, Hayashi?" the green man growls at me. I glare at him, and dart my eyes in the direction of Gohan's form, unconscious.

"Did you find it?" I ask. I retain my calm and cool demeanor. He scoffs.

"Of course I did. I could've handled it by myself, you know," he says. He sits across from me, and I shrug.

"You could, sure, but it'd have taken longer," I say. My hand motions to his white and brown cape. "Besides, I needed some fresh air." He hands to cape to me and I tuck Gohan into it. "And he happened to wake me up."

"Enough of the excuses," he says with eyes closed. I sigh. Should I just ask if I can train with them? "If you want to, you can." Damn that Piccolo for reading my mind. "Just for a few months. I think that'd be best not just for you, but for all the Z fighters too."

I sigh. "Thank you for relieving me the burden of actually saying anything," I say with a hint of sarcasm. "But I do like your idea. I should train with as many different fighters as possible." I watch Gohan's sleeping form, peaceful and innocent. A hand brushes his cheek. "You know he's going to change you, right?"

I look to see Piccolo's head turned away from me. "I doubt that."I nod and stand up, brushing the dirt off my pajamas. I lift off without much effort and smile.

'You're not so set in your ways that you can't change. Everyone can change, but it's a matter of if they let it happen.' With that last thought, I close my mental barriers and fly off. I watch the landscape below, no longer bathed in the light of the fake moon. I sigh. I do miss the moon.

I land outside Chi-chi's cabin and sneak back inside through the window. I only hope that she doesn't notice anything amiss, or that I don't have such a realistic dream again. My eyes drift away, returning to the land of slumber and dreams.

Fortune must be against me.

_I stand on a battle ground, bodies lying around me. Tien. Chiaotzu. Piccolo. Yamcha. Krillin. Gohan's body falls like a sack of bricks in front of me. A bald burly Saiyan man smirks at me, his mustache adding a sinister effect._

_"You're next, traitor," he growls out, thrusting out a thumbs-down. I look to the sky, hoping Goku is on his way. I need some help, some back-up-_

_"No, Nappa," I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn my head to see a figure clad in Master Roshi's gi, and black spikes all around him. Winds carry them, and drop them quickly. His head turns up to reveal Raditz's face, marred by a grimace. I step to the side as he walks forward, and stands next to me. "You're next."_

_Raditz holds his hand to me, and nods. "Take it, Hayashi." I can't help but blush. The implications! As I grasp his hand, I feel the tingle of ki in his palm. His ki forms a ball in my hand, swirling with ki of my own. "We can kill him together." He holds the back of my hand and aims it at Nappa's half-nude form. My gaze switches from Raditz, to Nappa in a glare. "You know my attacks, but I don't know yours. I think you should name it."_

_I power up my own ki, intensifying the attack. I clench my jaw, feeling the torment, the taunts, the jeers emanating from my partner. His almost silent "ready when you are" snaps me back to the enemy. I release it, and let out a cry._

_"BLOODY SUNDAY!"_

I wake up and hear a knock at the door. "Hayashi?" It's Chi-chi. "Everything alright in there?"

I look around, and notice that aside from a scratch from last night nearly healed, everything happens to be fine. But what the Hell was that dream? So confusing.

"Yeah, everything's peachy," I say through the door. She opens it up and looks around. I watch as her eyes land on the one thing in the room that happens to be amiss.

"Where did you get that scratch, Hayashi?" she asks, leaning closer to my arm. I freeze. My mouth forms a tight line, not knowing what to say. "Did you go somewhere last night?"

I meet her gaze and nod. Do I tell her about Gohan turning into a giant raging monkey due to her husband's Saiyan blood? A sigh breaks through my inner-musings.

"You should be more careful. It could've gotten infected. With how quickly both you and Goku heal, I've no idea if your bodies would just as quickly reject it or let it wreak havoc on your body," she says with concern. For a moment, I felt like I had been talking to Bulma.

"I apologize," I say softly with my eyes downcast. Her hand touches my shoulder, causing me to look up into her caring brown eyes.

"Don't worry too much about it, Hayashi. Knowing you, it was something serious, so I'm not going to go completely crazy on you," she says, smiling. I return the smile with equal brightness. She removes the resting hand from my shoulder to clap. "Any ways, I'm about to cook breakfast, so go ahead and get dressed. I'm guessing you're going to train again today."

Are mothers in general always this perceptive? I nod, and watch as Chi-chi closes the door. I remember Mrs. Briefs being highly intuitive about other people around her as well. Not so much plants, though. I stretch my arms and replace the pajamas with my folded gi. While slipping on my blue wrist cuffs, I think about my dreams. Could he really know what goes on within my mind?

+x+x+x+

Breakfast had been uneventful. Even with my attempts to ask how she was holding up, she had still plastered a smile on her face to reassure me. Or herself. Either way, it wasn't too convincing. Does she feel like she needs to carry the burden all by herself? Or is it that because of who she married that she needs to prove her strength? I shake my head. If she were proving it to anyone, it'd be to herself. To secure her own self-worth. I hum, flying through the sky on my way to Piccolo and Gohan. I know Piccolo is expecting me sooner or later, but Gohan's in for a surprise if the green man didn't tell him.

I continue flying, and watch as a ball of ki whizzes by me. What the Hell? I watch another one coming, and I smoothly dodge it. A flurry of ki balls head in my direction. Piccolo, you mean slug-man, you. I weave between the ki blasts and hiss as a couple graze my scratched arm. I dodge a few more, coming to an end of this volley of blasts. I fly faster, feeling a spike of ki. Two golden ki beams shoot out toward me, to which I dodge as well. I get closer to the beams' origins to see Piccolo and Gohan flying in the air.

"Gohan!" I call out to gain his attention. I feel his ki calm down, and sense Piccolo's disappointment. I fly closer to see his smiling face.

"Aunt Hayashi!" he yells out, flying closer to me. I smile and rustle a hand through his unruly hair. "Mr. Piccolo told me to sense some ki, and told me to fire. Do you know if I got them?" I chuckle. I knew Piccolo had something schemed out.

I nod at Gohan's hopeful face, and show him my arm. "You certainly did, Gohan! Good job!" I look at his face, quickly changing from excitement to horror.

"But... Mr. Piccolo said..." his voice trails off. I gaze at Piccolo, the frown etched into his features.

"I have an idea of what he told you," I tell Gohan, but my glare lingers on his face. Piccolo harrumphs.

"Hayashi wants to train with us," he finally says. His tone is gruff, but I don't expect anything less from someone who previously tried to kill us. His arms remain crossed as he turns away. "Let's not dawdle any longer. You want to improve, right?" he says just as roughly. I nod my head and turn my head to Gohan with determination on both of our faces. I watch as Piccolo flies off, and Gohan and I follow.

"How have you been, Gohan?" I ask, hoping to start a conversation. I watch his head turn to me.

"I've been ok, I guess. Mr. Piccolo started training me after Garlic Jr killed Daddy," he tells me.

"How long ago was that?" I ask. "Because I know I've been dead for awhile and all..."

Gohan's eyes travel to Piccolo's flapping cape. "A few months. I don't know how my mom is doing at all." My eyebrows rise up in concern.

"You worry about her." I watch him nod. "She's hanging in there. It's a struggle right now, but she's staying strong," I tell him. His face lights up, the worry no longer present. "I'm keeping her company. Making sure she doesn't get too lonely."

Gohan smiles. "She'll be fine then, right?" I nod.

"She'll be just fine." My eyes go to Piccolo as he descends like a falcon spotting its prey. "Well, I guess we found training grounds!" I say to Gohan. He nods, and we both follow Piccolo in his descending form.

The three of us land in our own styles, and Piccolo keeps his back to us. The wind tickles his cape in our direction. I glance to Gohan, ready to fight. I switch my position from relaxed to a defensive position, and I wait.

"Gohan, you can take the day off," he says, his voice hiding something. "I'll be teaching Hayashi a couple things." He begins stepping away from us. Gohan's face shows a mixture of disappointment and concern. He kicks a small pebble as he walks away from us and sits at the bottom of a plateau. My eyes turn in time to see Piccolo flying towards me at break-neck speeds, landing a punch in my left jaw. Damn, talk about letting my guard down, right?

As I'm flying backwards, I retract a leg and stomp a foot into his gut, careening me backwards at a faster speed. I gain control in time to block his onslaught of punches, of which I block most of them. I can hear his breathing and I smirk. Am I actually wearing him out? I send a wide kick into his side, to which he blocks, but doesn't see my other foot colliding with his head. We leap away from each other, giving enough breathing space to recuperate.

"Not bad for a woman," he says with a smirk. He wipes the violet blood from his lower lip. I chuckle darkly.

"You're not too bad yourself. I knew it was right to keep the salt at home," I say jokingly. We fly at each other again, our kicks matching blow for blow.

"If you're going to train with us, you can't tell the kid about his mother," he growls out, adding punches in as well. I almost ask why, but he continues. "I need his anger so he gets more powerful. The more anger, the more worry, and the higher the power."

I block a punch to the face casually. "Oh, so did I undo every fiber of his training or something?" I ask with honest concern. He grumbles, throwing another appendage in flight towards me. I grab it with a solid grasp.

"No, not all of his training. But if he doesn't learn how to harness those emotions, we have no chance. And to harness them, he needs to HAVE them!" he says with growing intensity. He raises his ki and lands a kick to my jaw. My grip doesn't let up.

_"Never let go, Arugelle."_

That voice... what the Hell? The voice catches me off-guard, and another blow, this time to the stomach, sends me away. I don't gain control of my ki as I barrel into the ground. I'm not unconscious. Just stunned.

"Get up, Hayashi. I know you're not that badly hurt," Piccolo says. My eyes stare into the pure blue skies, not a single cloud covering this beauty. I hear his footsteps getting closer. I don't really feel like moving.

"Aunt Hayashi!" I hear Gohan's voice rising in volume. Is he running over to me too? My eyes sting with the familiar pain of tears, and I close them in attempt to soothe it.

_I'm resting after a glorious training session with my father. He says that for my age, I should be a fine warrior once I reach maturity. I smile, knowing that even though he'd never say it, he is certainly proud of me. I look to my father, staring at the glowing ruby sky with what appears to be a smile._

_"Your cousin was born today," he says neutrally. Shivers run up my spine. I sit up with adamant focus. "A little boy."_

_"My, what a surprise," I say, trying to hide the sarcasm. My father doesn't like sarcasm in his presence, but I couldn't help it. Roughly 80% of the whole population of this planet is male. "Does he have a name?" _

_I watch my father shake his head. "If I knew it, I'd tell you. But your uncle couldn't help himself in boasting how his son could fight against an Elite and win. Just born, and a power level that high?" he says with astonishment. _

_I stare in awe. "That's impossible! Everyone knows the Prince is supposed to be the strongest-" I say, but a hard slap stops my train of thought. _

_"Arugelle, do you not see? This great power is in your blood. Yes, we are forever loyal to the crown and all their power, but have some pride in your family," he says coldly. His dark eyes hold mine until I turn away. He scoffs and begins walking away. "Go play with the kids," he orders. I nod my head slightly and fly off. _

_Once I land softly, I watch as a kid older than me gets swarmed by bigger kids. My father wants me to have pride? I guess for a child of my age, roughly 5 years old, I have a decent amount of pride. Does he want me to border on arrogant? I walk past, seeing what the issue is, and realize it isn't my problem. However, things quickly turn against my favor when I hear a few particular words._

_"Hey, look at her! White hair!" I feel maybe half a dozen stares fixate on my profile, my eyes catching the hungry glints in their eyes._

_"Yeah, let's get her. She's just a child, after all," another says. I grow uneasy, sitting on the bench and watching as they approach me. They form a circle, ready to unleash their attacks._

_"Hey, weirdo! Go back to whatever planet you come from!" I hear one shout out._

_"You're a freak!"_

_"I bet you're weaker than the kid we just beat up!"_

_"You're probably a half breed!"_

_Silence fills the air like a pungent odor. That last remark leaves a filthy taste in my mouth. My mother's words ring true, that kids are 'afraid of what's different'. I stand up with as much ferocity as I could muster, and stare each of them down. _

_With a dark grin, I say, "If you wanted a fight, you just needed to ask." I fly head-on into one kid, delivering a blow to his jaw, another receives an uppercut worthy enough to send my opponent flying. I stop momentarily, feeling a tingle on the back of my neck, and shove my foot behind, landing it in the kid's underdeveloped groin. I smirk, eyeing the last one._

_"You're no match for me," he says, cracking his neck and knuckles. I retrieve my foot and eye him with contempt. I feel a breeze rush by, followed by a tug of my hand. Next I know, I'm running with a very large and very battered kid. Was he the one getting beaten up earlier?_

_"He's much stronger than you. You didn't stand a chance," the older kid says. "He's not too fast, though. Best tactic is to run." I stare at him incredulously. "I don't have time to explain, but I know who you are. Just please trust me when I say this: Never let go, Arugelle." His face shows concern. I would need an explanation later or something._

_"Who are you?" I ask. I feel his long spikes against parts of my face. His tail waves madly with his running speed._

_"Name's Raditz."_

* * *

Doesn't that make you want to read more? Leave a review, or if you're a member, you are more than welcome to PM me on questions, trade ideas, or even just to talk to me. I'm a pretty chill person (like my son), and I won't bite unless you ask me to (unlike my son).

So, until next time (whenever that may be), Miika, out!


	9. Ch 8: We Move Along

Hey everyone! Miika here for yet another exciting-but short- chapter of Déjà Vu! I should be enjoying Okinawa right now, but I'm still nowhere near there. Balls. So, the least I can do (since it's no one's fault but the government's) is update with a new chapter! :D And I fixed my disclaimer-bot! Take it away, Bot!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the original works. Servant woman, bring me a drying cloth, at once!

Ah, better.

* * *

Chapter 8: We Move Along

I snap out of my daze, with my vision filled with Gohan's concerned visage. However, it quickly turns to relief when I check my surroundings.

"Oh good! You're back!" he says cheerfully. I stare at him in confusion. "Mr. Piccolo and you fought, and you didn't get up. Mr. Piccolo had said you were fine, but you didn't come back to us," he explains. I put a hand to my forehead and rub it soothingly.

"That would explain a bit," I say softly. I look at the sky, smiling at the golden hues in the passing clouds. Wait a moment... "I need to get back!" I quickly stand up, and almost instantly regret it, feeling the throbbing blood rush to my head. To make matters worse, thoughts of Raditz come streaming back. I'm sure he remembers his childhood. Which means that even though he remembered me, he still killed me. Is this how ruthless my race is? Or is it something deeper than that? I regain my bearings, and see Piccolo pacing closer to me, his white turban and cape already on their respective places. I turn away, angry at my weakness. I need to train harder. More efficiently. My fists clench, easing the urge to scream. My nails dig into my palms.

"Hayashi," I hear the green stoic man call out. "I expect you to be here again tomorrow, same time. Don't be late." I blink for a moment, and quickly nod with determination on my facial features. I lift off, and feel his presence in my mind.

'Oh, and remember not to update the kid on his mother. I'd rather not beat you up like that again, and he does need to train as well,' he says telepathically.

'Understood,' I respond. The mental link breaks off as I burst off into the sky, speeding towards Chi-chi's house.

Time passes in slow motion as my mind wanders back to Raditz. I feel my jaw involuntarily twitch at the thought of him. The muscles release when I think back to him holding my hand, helping me escape. He confuses me more than any man should. I want to know why these repressed memories are only coming back to me now. Is it because I've made contact with him? Did we do something, or leave something unfinished before we went our separate ways? Was it distance for him? Did he think I was dead already? Ugh, too many damnable questions fill my head as I lower myself at the front door. Chi-chi's presence is standing by the window, and I can sense her fury. She busts through the door with a wooden spoon in hand, clapping it against her other open palm.

"Alright, Hayashi, you're really pushing it right now. Where were you?" she asks, her voice trying to keep its calm tone. Anger emanates off her aura strongly like a pungent stench. I give an apologetic smile.

"I was training. Worked myself too hard, actually," I say. She rolls her brown eyes and turns around. Her form walks back inside, and I follow, the smell luring my weary body into the dining room. A feast fills my vision, different side dishes than the previous night. I can't help but salivate at the sight before me. My eyes widen and I sit down expectantly. Chi-chi sets a large bowl of steamed rice and unagi in front of me, along with a set of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" we both say with bowed heads, and with a crack of the wooden utensils, I dig into the meal.

"So, by yourself, or with someone?" she asks after swallowing a piece of meat. I look to her, half piece of unagi hanging from my mouth. I push the rest in to chew and swallow it. Ahh, she added a different spice to it. I smile at the flavor.

"I trained with someone," I say. My shoulders remain loose while answering her, not giving her any false information, or hiding anything.

"How is he?" she asks. I freeze mid-bite, unsure how to answer. I don't want to dodge it, but I know I'm over-thinking the question.

"He's fine," I say. I continue with shoveling food into my mouth. The different tastes and textures mingle with each other like a house party in the summer. Her eyes linger on the burns on my arm, from where the ki blasts grazed earlier. I smile and shake my head. "I'm fine as well."

I hear her breathe in relief. Food from various dishes continue piling onto my plate and into my mouth, and I can't help but relish in the beauty of the different scents, from sweet and mild to tangy and spicy. Did she know I will be training with Gohan and Piccolo? As if on cue, she smiles.

"My only child, and already he's trying to fill impossible shoes. I hate the thought of someone hurting my baby," she says sadly. "I want him to go against his nature, his blood. To show that even if he is prone to become a killing machine, he can be one of the most brilliant people in the world."

I stare at her in wonder. I must have underestimated the power of a mother's intuition. I know it's powerful, but this is unprecedented! We finish our food in silence, and wish each other a good night's rest with a brief word or two.

+x+x+x+

A few months have passed, setting myself into a routine. Breakfast, training, dinner, sleep, repeat. Sleep has become increasingly difficult for me, knowing I'll see his face more often than not. Chi-chi's food has improved, if that was even possible. I tried my hand at cooking, but not even the wildlife would eat it. Piccolo would always know when I had cooked. He'd complain about the "putrid stench of charred remains," or something like that. He changes it up every now and then.

Today, Gohan is supposed to spar with me. I know he's not as strong as me, but I know he will put up quite a fight. I fly towards our training grounds, a deserted yet grassy area. I'll have to admit, we did a number on our former training grounds, littering it with craters. I want to nervously laugh at the thought.

I spot Piccolo's flowing pristine cape first, waving in the cool breeze gingerly. I can tell by his pose he is waiting on my arrival, though he should know I'm here now.

"Are you ready, Hayashi?" he asks with his usual gruff tone. I hum my affirmation and nod, knowing full well he can't see me do it. Some habits are hard to break, even harder if you don't want them broken. "Good. Search for Gohan, and engage. I want to see how well he does against you," he says, unmoving.

I concentrate on ki levels, recognizing Piccolo's instantly. I search out for Gohan's, and bite my lip. He's hiding it. Impressive! I focus more, and find Gohan's faint signature off in the distance. I flare up my ki, and blast off in the direction. After locking onto it, it doesn't take me long to find him. As I approach, I lower my ki, and continue focusing on his.

I hear light breathing and can't help but smirk. Oh my, he must be nervous! I throw a weak blast in his direction, and power up a ki ball in my other hand while behind my back. I hear him shuffle in the other direction, and I rush to catch him. With ball still in hand, I shove it into his side. I connect my foot to his crossed forearms.

"There you are!" I say with a smirk. He suppresses a growl, and pushes me away with his forearms. We shoot into the air, trading blows with tightened fists. I'm having some difficulty since Gohan is generally shorter than any other opponent I've had fought. I land a kick to his chin, and watch as he flips in the air until he gains control.

He has definitely improved under Piccolo's training. He powers up his ki, and flies head first to me with a fist reared back. I phase out before he lands it, reappearing above him with a pointed elbow. I smash it into his back, and I watch as he falls. I enter burst mode again, and hold my hands together like I'm ready to hit a volleyball. Before I can, he disappears, and I sense his presence behind me, over my right shoulder.

"MASENKO AHHH!" I hear him scream, and the familiar burn of ki shoots under my skin. Shit, he's powerful, too! I power up, ready to unleash a blast of my own until I hear Piccolo's voice in my head.

'That's enough,' he says. I power my ki down, my white halo dispersing. I watch Gohan's face turn from anger to confusion.

"Good job," I say with a smile. His face lights up at my words. "Let's go back to Piccolo." I fly off in his direction, knowing Gohan follows closely behind me.

"Were you going easy on me?" he asks. The question startles me at first. I glance over my shoulder and bite my lip. I'm a horrible liar, so I guess I have no choice but to tell the truth.

"Of course I did," I say. "Were you holding back as well?"

"Not really," he says with a little hesitation.

I smile, remembering the burn of his ki blast. "You'll improve, Gohan. And I'm sure your father is proud of you for lasting as long as you did," I tell him. I spot Piccolo's white cape blowing in the wind still. Did he not move the whole time?

"That will be it for today. Gohan, rest up," he says, his rough voice rings in my ears. He turns an eye to me and nods his head approvingly at me. "Hayashi," he pauses briefly, gaining more than just my attention, "farewell, until they come." As I turn away, I catch a glimpse of a smile from Piccolo's mouth. As odd as that may be.

'I told you so, Piccolo,' I tell him telepathically. I hear him growl. 'You do have a soft spot for him, otherwise you would have let me blast him.'

'You didn't see anything. And try to tell anyone of the illusion, and I will kill you,' I hear him say mentally. I smirk and fly off on my way. Ah, such beautiful denial.

I speed off past the trees, and feel Piccolo's and Gohan's ki signatures rising. They must be sparring now. I watch the ground below and catch sight of Chi-chi's home. I land softly and with a sad smile. Maybe I shouldn't have held back on him. He will improve with Piccolo focusing on him. Now, who should I train with now? Chi-chi's presence breaks me out of the cage of my thoughts.

"You're back already?" she asks warily. I nod. I walk to her and place my hand gently on her shoulder. I catch myself smiling.

"Your son is fine, Chi-chi. He really is in good hands," I say with confidence. "He is your baby boy and I understand that. He will be a great help with fighting the incoming threat." I watch Chi-chi's face contort into fury. I continue talking. "Just think of him literally putting his life on the line for his, and everyone's, future. To him, it'll be one certainly worth fighting for." I fall silent for a moment and smirk. "Your husband is proud of you, Chi-chi." I walk in, knowing I left the poor mother of a half-breed Saiyan outside to ponder my words. I didn't mean to anger her, but just to understand that this is time well-invested. I walk to Gohan's room, and gather the few belongings I had collected over the past few months, and head outside. I look behind for a second to see her attempting to walk on unsteady feet. My words had gotten to her.

I'm tempted to fly back to the Briefs' residence to fuel up and maybe ask Bulma about possible hair remedies. They'd hate it if I didn't call beforehand though. I land outside city limits, and begin walking through town.

Doors to various shops open with tinkling bells, and fumes from the hover cars waft past me. The streets crowd with herds of people, all in a rush to get to nowhere. None of them know what will happen by next year. Mostly ignorant except for their current surroundings, and even then, some are oblivious. I feel a shoulder nudge into mine, and a sharp glare peering into my eyes.

"Watch it, lady," he growls out. These people don't know anything, do they? The danger, the thrill of the fight, victory, knowing that there are unfathomable powers out there preparing to toast any beings that look at them the wrong way. Of course not, though. All they know how to do is panic about anything different and out of place. Definitely need to go with the flow of things. Ironically enough, I'm going against the crowd's flow like a salmon during mating season. I smile and find the closest alleyway. Kami, why did I choose to walk with the crowd? With a few mumbles, I lift off toward Capsule Corp for advice, ideas, and maybe a couple meals.

* * *

So much action, nee? And if you have questions, comments, critiques, encouraging words, a joke, idea, or a limerick, feel free to review or PM me, and I'll be sure to respond. And thank you, MasterThiefHasky for telling me you want to read more! It makes me smile to see someone enjoying the story! Oh, and good news if that I've finished chapter 16, so the offer from the last chapter still stands. Of course, that's if I can catch a flight to Okinawa. So, until next time, Miika, out!


	10. Ch 9: Where Do I Go Now?

Hey everyone! Miika here, and with an amazing chapter right at your screen! POW! Don't ask, I've been crazy all day. Due to certain circumstances, I am not leaving like I had planned. Long story short, husband is coming back later than expected, but not late enough for me to visit him. I swear. I was seriously running around like a chicken with its head cut off, to the point of driving my body into my very first migraine. Woohoo! So much fun, I never want one again! o..o

So, I should be staying put, and all that good stuff! Now, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 9: Where Do I Go Now?

I sheepishly land at Capsule Corp, noting Bulma's mother is watering her floral garden again. I watch as she turns her head and greets me with a smile.

"Oh, Hayashi! Good to see you again!" she says, walking over with arms open for an embrace. She catches me, and holds my arms down in doing so. "How is the sports bra working for you?"

I flush at the mention of the not-so torturous article of clothing. "It's good. I may need more though-" Mrs. Briefs places a feather-light touch of her finger upon my lips, quieting my voice.

"I already know," she says with a knowing smile. "Bulma and I can help you." I blink in surprise, staring in such a stupor. How can she already know?! "First, let's eat. I'm sure you're starving!" I nod wildly. My white tendrils brush against my face as I do so. I follow her into the house and spy Bulma eating a small bowl of rice and meat.

"Bulma," her mother's cheery sweet voice calls out. "Guess who's here!"

"It better not be Yamcha-" I hear her mumble before catching me in her sights. "Oh! Hayashi! How did you know she'd be here, Mom?" she asks. I catch a smirk from her mother before she continues to the kitchen.

"You know, I don't know," she says. Both Bulma and I face-palm. Somehow, I expect that type of answer from her. We sit at the table and relax.

"So, how have you been?" Bulma asks me. I smile.

"Pretty good. You? I know you said 'it better not be Yamcha' earlier," I point out. I watch as she bites a cherry lip. "You're fighting again, aren't you?" She nods. I softly place a hand on her shoulder. "What happened this time?"

She releases a frustrated sigh and shakes her head. "Said he wanted to focus more on his baseball career," she says with prominently anger. Is that also disappointment I hear, too? "I told him the Z fighters needed everyone for the oncoming battle."

I hum and nod my head. "I can beat him up for you if want me to," I offer. This elicits a giggle from my friend. "I'll just call it sparring. He needs to toughen up a bit," I point out. I wave my hand teasingly and smile. "Actually, I'll be dropping by Master Roshi's first, and then Kami's Lookout. I'm sure that's where he's hiding." I'm struggling to ignore the delicious sizzling of beef or the aromatic scents of spices so desirable it'd be a shame on my family not to drool. I wipe my mouth cautiously.

"You don't have to. Go check on Master Roshi, see if the perverted old man has any new tricks up his sleeve," she says while suppressing a shudder. "If he does, train with him. If not, if I were you, I'd blast out of there before he could grab his camera." I nod in agreement.

"Even if he does see me as a daughter of some sort, he is pretty damn creepy," I say. I show restraint in holding back a tremor of my own. Dirty old man. Oolong and he belong with each other. Perverts, the both of them.

A white bowl of rice and meat plops down in front of me, followed by a set of chopsticks. I look up to see Mrs. Briefs smiling down at me.

"You should eat up, Hayashi!" she says in her bubbly high-pitched voice. I don't miss a single beat, separating the eating utensils from each other, and shoveling the puffy white grains and chunks of stew-cut beef into my mouth. The sauces intensify the flavor of the rice. I look warily over my shoulder to see Mrs. Briefs still standing by. I quirk an eyebrow, and she giggles. "I was just thinking about your hair. What should we do with it?"

I gulp down the last of it, setting the empty bowl aside with chopsticks resting on the outer rim. "Well, I was told that my hair grows back quickly. Overnight was how Chi-chi put it," I say. "I was thinking of maybe a way to contain it, or something, maybe ponytail holders?" I say, unsure of the correct terminology. "I'd rather not have someone cut it every day I train or fight some evil alien." I watch both ladies' faces, knowing the gears are turning in their heads.

"How about extra hold hair spray and gel?" her mom asks. I shake my head.

"Extra uncomfortable, messy, smells bad, and it's not strong enough for Saiyan hair," I say. My eyes wander back to Bulma, the gears still turning. First, she hums in thought.

"How about if we go with your idea on ponytail holders," she starts off. I notice her high level of concentration as she is speaking slowly, making sure not to miss anything. Or confuse us. "... and I could develop an elastic alloy to hold your hair into place without it snapping?" I go into thoughts about my arrival on Earth. I know I don't remember much, but I do remember-vaguely-the material I wore on my home planet. It stretched to any size, and yet it could help soften the blow like any armor would.

"I know what I need to do. I need to find where you guys found me. I have a feeling I'll get something there," I tell her. I smirk as I stand up. "Thank you for the snack, Mrs. Briefs. And Bulma," I pause, looking at her. She blinks her sapphire orbs at her name. "as soon as you can, look for the dragon balls. We'll need Goku back." I exit the domed house and smile. I have a feeling this will all work out. I take to the skies and head off to a place I had once called home.

+x+x+x+

The lush forest, the lake, the animals. I actually miss living here. Though I haven't been here in years, it still calls to me like a familiar song. The wind blows through my hair, welcoming me back to this nearly forgotten place. I close my eyes in hopes of remembering what had happened before I met Bulma and Goku. I know I had been out here for a few years, at least.

I walk along the forest floor, recognizing most of the trees and rocks. I check my surroundings. If I go by foot, I'm not going to get very far. I hover upwards above the canopy and check for any large craters or anything that would stick out like a sore thumb. Nothing. The only clearing is the lake- wait. I gulp in realization.

_An alarm wakes me from my slumber. I must have made it to safety! But why's the blasted thing going off? Am I in danger? I feel the pod slowly being sucked in an anti-gravity substance. I press a couple buttons, releasing the door only for it to warn me about it jamming. I grumble, and kick the door swiftly. Big mistake, Arugelle. Loads of this strange cool liquid pour into my space pod, rushing in and evacuating breathable air. I am not going to die like this. I hold my breath and wave farewell to my space pod. I flutter my legs, hoping to reach the surface. A ball of light shimmers down, rays filtering through like a dreamy sight. I continue kicking, propelling me upwards until I reach the top. I look around, nothing but vast jungle and these waters. I'm alive at least. No signs of life that I can see, nor could my scouter pick up any. Or it could be broken since a ton of water short-circuited my only one. I sigh. And I really like the green-tinted glass screen. _

_I remove my armor, and set it behind a tree. I shake my head, and blast a small hole. So no one will steal it, and I can keep it for myself. Just in case of an emergency._

I blink, and the light bulb in my head flickers on. In case of emergency! I return to the lake and find the tree. I feel for different piles of dirt, and smile. I never thought I had been this smart. I impress myself years later. I dig into the grown plants and recover my armor. Still intact, as well! It has ribbed shoulder straps, and enough material to cover my torso, front and back. I giggle wildly as the thought of wearing this when the Saiyans arrive runs through my head. I stretch it over my head and pull it over. Holy shit, it still fits! I perform a few arm circles, noting the snugness. Proof of my Saiyan heritage for today, I guess.

I make my way to return to Capsule Corp, hoping I can get to Bulma first to drop it off. On the way, though, I remember Master Roshi's island is nearby. I roll my eyes. Sure, why not? I could probably scare the shit out of the old man. I begin to circle the island, and I spot the lecherous old man lounging on a rubber beach chair with a magazine in hand. I don't need to go into detail about what kind of magazine, can't be good if he's flipping through it. Disgusting.

I land softly on the beach sand, and stalk over to him. The waves crashing onto the shore muffle the slosh and crunch of sand beneath my feet. The door to Kame House creaks open, revealing his perverted shape-shifting son-of-a-pig himself, Oolong.

"Whoa!" he squeals out in a panic. "M-m-master Roshi! Visitor!" His eyes go wide in horror. Does the armor really make me look that different? I turn my eyes to Master Roshi's position. He's sitting at the foot of the chair, adjusting his glasses. Light pink tint his cheeks and his smile grows wide perversely.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he says cheerfully. "I've always wanted a dominant woman!" I try to remain still. I wouldn't want to harm my first master. I could always make do with bacon. I smirk at my thought. He creeps closer to me in a crouched position. "You do look familiar. Have I seen you before? Maybe from a photo shoot-"

All my calm composure pops in that one moment. He saw me, what, a little over a year ago? Has he become senile? I rear my foot back like a crank, and hold it when he exclaims, "Oh! Hayashi! I've been wondering about you!" The old man has a death wish. My eye twitches in annoyance of its own accord. He turns away to his lounge chair and sits back down. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

I follow him over, keeping my eyes peeled for any mischievous behavior from either of the lechers. "I was hoping you had any new techniques," I say coolly. I watch as he nods his head, urging me to continue. "I'm trying to train for the Saiyans, and I need as much help as I can get."

The Turtle Hermit looks to me, his sunglasses twinkling in the light. "I don't think I have any techniques that would help you, my dear," he says. I can hear the perverseness in his voice in that comment. I nod and walk back to the beach.

"Alright. Thanks anyway-" I say, preparing to lift off, but his voice stops me.

"Would you like something to eat first?" The mention of food causes my stomach to rumble. How everyone seems to know me so well is beyond me. I did only have a bowl of rice and stewed beef. I sigh in defeat and walk into the house, powered down.

I look to the kitchen to see the blue-haired beauty in the kitchen. I easily recognize her as Launch, the lady with an extremely different personality once she sneezes. I remember the season. It's about mid-Spring, so there's pollen in the air. I smirk. They probably want my protection. Aw, this is so cute.

+x+x+

This visit was a waste of time. Caught the old man trying to ruin my outfit, and the pig transforming into a hotdog. Never thought I'd see the day a pig wanted to become one. I threw some pepper at Launch and walked away, knowing she'd put them in their respective places.

As the chatter of her machine guns echo through the air along with their screams for her to stop, I can't help but laugh maniacally whilst flying toward Capsule Corp. I watch the sky turn its rusty hues, reflecting off the normally rich royal blue waters. I can't help the urge to sink low enough to split the water. The cool liquid feels great on my skin, and I know if anyone saw me like this, they'd probably shit themselves. I rise up higher, approaching the main land. The lights below begin twinkling like stars in the sky. The sight makes me smile, switching my gaze from above and below and twisting myself. If it weren't for gravity's pull, I wouldn't know which way was up.

I rise above the city, and spot Capsule's property. I dive toward it, and land softly on a single foot. The lights are on, and I spot Yamcha's new hover car on the lawn. Isn't he supposed to be training? Unless they're doing that one thing, I'd rather not bother her. Or them.

I should probably leave right now, but once I lift my foot off the ground, Yamcha stumbles out of the door.

"Come on, B! Training is so hard right now!" I hear him whine. The sound of glass shattering follows. Flowers, water, and glass spread at his feet.

"Maybe you can go see another one of your girlfriends then!" I hear Bulma yell. I shirk back, hoping to stay hidden. Nope, not the sneakiest of Saiyans, apparently. I back into Yamcha's new hover car, and set its alarm a-wailing. Why me, Kami? I will talk to you later.

Two sets of curious eyes turn toward my direction. The piercing screeching paralyzes me on the spot. Through wincing eyes, I see Yamcha's face turn into one of fright. He may have only caught the reflection of my armor.

"B, get back! It's one of them!" I hear him yell out through the alarm. This guy is so dead on the Lookout. I punch his new hover car, silencing that damned alarm system, and appear right before him with renewed stoicism.

"Leave," I say in my deepest voice. I watch him shiver in fear. I elevate my ki in anger. "I said, leave now!"

He rears back a fist to punch my jaw, which I catch with ease. My grip tightens enough to almost shatter every bone in his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Bulma run to me with a hand up as though she were going to say something. I release my hold on him and push him back with enough force to throw him into his damaged vehicle.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" I say, keeping my voice deep enough not to be recognized by him. I watch him nod hastily, and bolt into his car. I roll my eyes, and turn my back. I peer at him from over my shoulder until I no longer see the ugly piece of machinery.

I sigh and roll my shoulders, loosening my muscles in the process. I look to Bulma, who still wore fear on her face. I smile kindly, hoping she'll recognize me.

"Bulma, don't worry. He's gone now," I say in my usual alto tone. "Sorry I caught the two of you at a bad time."

As soon as I get my last word out, she embraces me tightly while bawling. The cries don't last long, however.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at me incredulously. "This looks like the armor Raditz came with," she says. I nod.

"It's my old armor. It stretches to any size, pretty much," I say with a smirk. "And I do believe you could make use of one of the straps. Just cut one off, and do what you need to make it work." Her face shows mixed emotions. I look at the sky and scratch my head nervously. "Or, if you want me to, I can rip off a piece right now, and you can look at it in the morning." She nods her head at this. I flip my hair away from my left strap and quickly tug on the piece. Most comes off, while the rest is an uneven mess. I shrug. Oh well.

I hand the piece to her and watch her study it, flexing it back and forth. "This is amazing," she mutters. Her eyes dart to mine, and I can see vast amounts of appreciation swimming in her deep blue depths. "I will definitely work on this first thing in the morning!"

I nod my gratefulness and wave as I take off. My next destination, and my final training grounds: Kami's Lookout Tower! I flare up my ki and fly upwards past the clouds. I remember this place. The red and green decorations on the floating platform, the perfectly kept trees, the... by my tail! The temperature! I power up my aura a little more to keep me slightly warmer. I fly in closer to the Lookout and finally land on its pearly white tiles. I know it's dark out now, but I'm sure Mr. Popo is awake at the very least.

"Ah, it's you, Hayashi," his voice projects from across the way. I smile as I spy the dark-toned genie. "Haven't seen you in some time," he says while walking toward me from the structure. I walk to meet him halfway.

"Indeed, Mr. Popo!" I say, grin still visibly plastered on my face. "I'm sure you've heard about the incoming threat in less than a year?"I watch his face grow solemn, and he nods.

"The Pendulum Room is available if you wish," he says. We begin walking to the palace at a relaxing pace.

"I'm honestly not sure if I'll need it. Maybe physically, but I do need to work on meditating," I say. I place my hands behind my head and study the stars' positions. I enjoy how clear everything is, and with nothing to dim the starlight. Not even the moon. Oh, how I miss that pearly cratered satellite. I miss staring into it and losing myself in my thoughts. Not so much losing control.

"Would you like to wait until the other fighters come up? I'm sure they missed you as well," Mr. Popo says thoughtfully. I tighten my lips into a firm line, thinking about my recent encounter with Yamcha. I shift my eyes back and forth, wary of my surroundings. Call it what you will, being overly cautious, or paranoid. People talk.

"Yamcha would not be happy to see me," I say, biting my lower lip. "I kind of scared him, and I'm not sure if he knew it was me." I watch the short, yet physically underestimated, genie place a stubby finger to his face and hum in thought.

"You're safe from him. Stay here and rest, Hayashi," he says knowingly, motioning to the humble palace. "I'm sure he doesn't even know it was you." I smile at the thought.

"That means a lot to me, Mr. Popo. I accept, and I'm grateful for your offer," I say with a quick and respectful bow.

He walks away from me as I slow down. I've been here enough times to know where the extra rooms are. As he fades from my sight, I sit down and prop myself on my arms. It's not so much that I don't like sleeping in the comfort of a bedroom. I love sleeping outdoors, underneath the stars and the darkness of the sky. It reminds me of home. Each place I've felt comfortable, at home, has been outdoors. Bulma had repeatedly offered, and even forced, me to take one of her encapsulated cabins. I can feel the haziness of sleep tempting me into another realm. One I long for, yet I must avoid for emotional reasons. Some things I don't want to remember. I don't need to hear his voice, or his words. From the sound of my own thoughts, it seems like I'm using reality to escape from my dreams. Before I can resist the weight on my eyelids any further, I relax on the cool tiles and clear my mind from him. For now.

_I open my eyes with renewed energy. The world around me appears to be smaller. I feel differently too. Like a freight train. I look down to see Piccolo and Goku standing in front of me, prepared to fight._

_"Leave and never come back," Goku says. He hardly ever wears his serious face. Did I do something wrong?_

_His name catches in my throat. I want to call him something else. My body fights the urge, and my voice comes out in a deeper, and rougher tone. _

_"Kakarot! What's wrong with you?" I ask. I quickly cover my mouth with my armored hands. I look down at myself, and my eyes grow in horror. Complete armor. Dark gray boots banded with bronze. Matching wrist guards. A single red band wrapped around my left arm. No. This can't be happening. I look to the female wearing an orange gi standing behind the two of them. The stance... the spiky hair... those two snow white tendrils hanging over her face... that's _MY_ body! The look on my face grows sinister, with her eyes narrowing sharply._

_Fear freezes me on the spot. I know that look. I don't know how, but I do. _

_"Let's get this party started!" the woman yells out in what is supposed to be my voice._

_The scene plays out in front of me like the worst possible experience. Whoever is controlling my body is using it to attack my friends. Both Goku and Piccolo are keeping up with her quick blows. She catches Piccolo off-guard with a foot to the groin area, and Goku with an elbow to the neck. Ki blasts prepare to launch out of her hands, and everything goes in slow motion. I feel a tail waving behind me as I rush in, intercepting her hands and shaking the concentrated ki loose. It's still my body. I don't care who is in it. _

_I grab my body's hand and sprint off into a different direction, trying to keep my power low._

_"What are you doing?" my body's voice hisses at me. I look back, and I stare into her eyes. _

_"Protecting what's mine," I quickly say without thinking. "You may have my body and maybe my mind too, but I still have my soul. Now, stop tampering with my emotions!"_

I rub my throbbing head. Stupid fucking symbolic bullshit. My dreams have been getting progressively worse. Raditz and I body-swapped? And he was taking advantage of it to strike my friends down. When he comes back, I will be giving him a piece of my mind if I have anymore to give him.

The sky is becoming brighter by the minute, rosy hues dusting the once darkness of blue. The stars twinkle out of sight, giving me the sign it is time to train. I feel like we may be running out of time, or may be cutting things close.

I stand up slowly and raise my arms up to stretch. I twist my torso and bend at the waist, feeling the pops of my joints, and my muscles stretching. I warm up by busting out some one-legged squats, aiming for five-thousand each leg. That should be an adequate number, right? I shrug my shoulders, and begin the warm-up. The burn most people I'm sure feel is nothing more than a tingling sensation. My biggest fault is that I don't have nearly as much balance as I should. I'm quick enough that it usually doesn't matter, my momentum propelling my body in my somersaults, but sustaining it for long periods of time is probably the most difficult thing that even practice hasn't helped noticeably with. Maybe it's my body proportions...

Familiar ki signatures break me out of my thoughts. Oh, good, they ARE coming up here to train. A series of feet landing on the tile floor makes me smile. The smile just as quickly fades when I realize I'm still clad in my old armor. Maybe my hair will block out most of their view. I can only hope.

"Hey! Hayashi!" I hear Krillin's cheerful voice first. "How long have you been up here?" I turn around and attempt to smile. My hand reaches behind my head, scratching nervously.

"Only since last night," I say. I watch the fighters' faces range from horror to surprise. Yamcha especially.

"H-Hayashi! Why are you wearing that?" he asks, trying to keep his shock in check. His skin blanches at the sight of me.

I shrug my shoulders. "For shits and giggles, why else?" I ask while rolling my eyes. I turn back around and walk closer to the palace. "Anywho, I think Mr. Popo is expecting you guys."

"Yeah, for the Pendulum Room," Krillin says. I hear him snap his fingers.

"Aren't you joining us, Hayashi?" Tien asks. His voice has a peculiar effect on my skin, causing it to pimple up. I rub my arms furiously to rid it of its current state.

"I don't think I am, no," I say, calming my hasty hand movements. "I'll be out here when you guys exit."

"What are you doing then?" Chiaotzu asks, his squeaky voice raising higher in question. I smile over my shoulder at the small emperor.

"I have my own training to undergo. Mr. Popo will help me otherwise," I say. I begin to chuckle. "Is that all for questions, or do you guys want to train?"

I walk toward Mr. Popo's presence, knowing he'd be right around the eastern part of the palace. I knock on a door, and it opens to reveal a gently smiling Kami.

"Ah, Kami! Good to see you!" I say, returning the smile. "Where's Mr. Popo? Isn't he supposed to be around here somewhere?" I look around my perimeter in a confused manner. The old green man nods his head.

"He's in the room behind you," he says. He points a finger in the direction of a plain wooden door, I can only presume leading to the aforementioned room. I bow graciously and turn away. Kami's teasing voice stops me in my tracks. "Oh, and dear Hayashi, didn't you want a word with me?" he asks with a chuckle.

I wave my hand in a dismissive manner while grinning embarrassingly. "Oh, no! Not at the moment!"

* * *

Ah, Hayashi, you chicken-butt! Stand up for yourself- oh, sorry! So, hope you enjoyed her brief interactions with the Z Fighters, and whatnot. If you have anything to say, possible improvements or even a quick word of encouragement, go ahead and type it up in a review, or message me.

Thank you for the reviews thus far, and hope there are more to come.

So, until next time, Miika, out!


	11. Ch 10: Prelude To A Slaughter

Hey everyone! Miika here with another fantastical chapter! And yes, you read the title correctly! Aren't you excited? I know I am! Ohh, with all the goodies I've gotten lately too! My husband came home, I got a new laptop, I got my pinstripe halter corset... yeah, living the dream! So, without further delay, to the disclaimer! Oh, and Raditz'sGirl13, I hope this answers your question.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 10: Prelude to a Slaughter

Training had begun. The guys had gone into the Pendulum Room for what seemed like a few hours, and they had all looked all-around exhausted. I remember taking a break from my meditation to overhear Krillin's pessimistic comments.

_"If that's what the next threat looks like, there's no way we can win!" _

_I turn an eye over to him and shake my head. I exhale sharply and turn my body to face him, arms crossed._

_"With that attitude, no, we won't," I say calmly. "However, you do forget who else will be fighting them, Krillin." The wind blows through my hair for a dramatic effect. Too perfect of timing, I think. I shrug it off. "We still have plenty of time. Roughly nine more months to increase our power. Don't waste a day moping around because you think you're going to die by their hand, Krillin." I give an encouraging smile and place a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright, pal."_

_"Hayashi, you weren't in there. We got completely smashed! They were just too powerful!" he says loudly. His face gets panicky to show how fearsome their opponents were. I nod my head in understanding. _

_"Do you forget who, or what killed me?" I ask rhetorically. "The guys coming now are way more powerful. Plus, my killer is returning as well." My eyes widen and my mouth quickly shuts as I realize what I had said was too much information for just anyone to know. I mentally cross my fingers in hopes he doesn't ask how I know. I watch his eyebrow quirk upward curiously._

_"So, more than two. How many?" he asks, eyebrow still quirked inquisitively. _

_"Three." I gulp, keeping my hopes up. Please don't ask, please don't ask..._

_"Well then, I guess we don't have much time to waste," I hear Tien's voice coming from my right, leaving the palace. Damn his voice. The shivers that travel up my arms at the rich timbre. Maybe he does it on purpose. Does he know or something?!_

_"Exactly, Tien. We don't," I say more to myself than anyone, and I turn away to escape. _

_"Hayashi," Tien calls to me. The shiver that had previously settled on my arms now travels up and down my spine. I turn my head towards him. "If you need a training partner, I don't mind. I think we all need to get used to as many fighting styles as possible."_

I shake my head, clearing it. I need to focus on the present. They got a taste of what our next battle will be like and, from the way it sounded, I just hope that it won't be as dismal or disparaging. I watch as Yamcha and Chiaotzu assume their fighting stances, and both charge head on towards each other. Both look to be evenly matched until Krillin joins in, blocking hits from and dishing blows of his own to both of them. I glance over to Tien who took the time to leap away from me. Oh, I guess it's time to trade blows too!

I crouch into a position reminiscent of a wild animal, with teeth bared and hands ready to rip into flesh. Tien charges at me, rearing back a fist to throw a punch. He launches it, aiming for my face and misses. I dodge it by sinking lower, and aim a high-speed kick to his chest. He brings both his arms over to block it, and even as he braces, my foot slams into him and sends him flying about a hundred feet upward. I blink a couple times and focus on my peripherals. Movement had stopped from the other three.

"Hayashi," I hear Yamcha say, "you're supposed to be helping us get stronger." I refuse to answer him at the moment, and I fly up to check on Tien. I watch as he phases out and I put up my guard, anticipating his next attack to be anywhere in the upper torso area.

He returns to my line of vision and, just as I suspected moments before, he aims a punch for my right side. I easily block it, along with the flurry of kicks and punches that follow in tow. I let myself wide open on purpose for a kick to the stomach, which sends me hurdling to the white tiles of the Lookout. Once I reach the tiles, I place my hands on it and propel myself backwards into a series of back flips until stopping with both feet near the edge. I smirk as I know for a fact the guys are gawking at me in astonishment. Except for my sparring partner, the ever-so serious Tien. My eyes stay focused on his form. I barely lift off, giving the impression that I won't rush, only to phase out and back in, nose to nose with the triclops. Our eyes are locked on each other. Oh, I remember this song and dance far too well.

I'll just cut away for a brief moment. This is like a staring contest, only the objective is to try to make the other blink or flinch by inflicting damage. The two engage at nose-tip and take turns hitting each other, all while keeping eye contact. No eye powers, no looking away. We had first played this "game" at a tournament, which I would have won had he not tricked me.

Funny how we're now using this game to train, beating each other up to see who the stronger one is. His first blow is to my right rib. I think I heard his knuckles crack at the impact, because it didn't hurt. I flare my nostrils. I take my knee and ram it into his groin. No, I'm definitely not bitter about losing last time. His third eye almost completely blinks, but opens again. I grumble in my chest, and he punches me square in the left boob. I release a yell and drive my heel into his knee. Enough to hurt, not enough to damage.

"Tien!" Krillin shouts out. Tien chops his hand into my shoulder. I can tell Krillin is turning more and more pale the longer this sick competition continues. I also predict Yamcha holding his man-bits after my knee reacquainting with Tien's groin. Our pissing contest goes on until we hear Kami's voice.

"Alright, fighters, take a break," he says. Tien and I stare nose to nose still and sigh.

"We both blink on the count of three," I say. He nods. "One... two... three!" I wait a second longer, watching Tien blink two of his eyes. "Yes! I won!"

"You tricked me! How did you..." his voice trails off, and remembers the trick he pulled on me. Suckered by his own trickery! I laugh at how silly he sounds, following into agitation. Oh, I just couldn't help myself! He does have fairly bad memory.

The two of us land and look at the feast set out. "Regain your strength, and train some more," Kami says. I watch as he looks down to Mr. Popo and nods. I don't think anything of it, and continue scarfing down food laid out in front of me. And then some.

"Hayashi! That's mine!" Chiaotzu's shill voice pierces my ears. I had taken a stickful of his noodles. Half of an egg roll sticks out of my mouth as I mumble an apology. I stuff the rest of the egg roll inside while pushing the noodles hanging on my chopstick with it. I look over to Tien just in time for him to glare at me.

"What? I said I was sorry!" I say after swallowing. The other two look at me. "Can I help you?" My smarminess is evident in my voice. I do feel a little self-conscious with everyone watching me eat. I continue scouring the different dishes and make quick work of the rest of the food no one else could eat.

"Hayashi, where do you put it all?" Yamcha asks. Why must people interrupt my time with food? I really would like to finish it before it gets cold. I don't like it cold, especially if it's supposed to be piping hot. "I mean, obviously, it doesn't go straight to your thighs like some ladies."

I squint dangerously at him. "It's not the food that goes to someone's thighs, but rather the chemical compounds the food is composed," I say, keeping my eyes on his horrified face. "Carbohydrates are broken down into two categories: simple sugars and complex sugars. Each one has a use." I pick up a piece of noodle, watching as it dangles off the chopstick. Some of the broth drips into the bowl before I bend down at the neck and slurp it. "Complex sugars supply a person with more energy, with a gradual rise in blood sugar. The gradual rise in blood sugar helps with sustained energy. Simple sugars, on the other hand," I take the time to pick up a small piece of chocolate, "give a person an instant boost in energy, but because of its make up, it doesn't last as long, hence the crash afterwards." I close my eyes with a smile, the melty goodness swirling in my mouth with a beautiful balance of flavor. Upon reopening them, I'm greeted with blank stares as though I grew an extra head in the past minute or so.

"How do you know that?" Krillin asks. Everyone else keeps their astonishment.

I smirk and pop a strawberry into my mouth, spitting out the leafy green stem into a bowl carefully. I accidentally shattered a dish doing that last time. "Unlike some people, I try to keep myself balanced. Strong physically, and mentally."

Thank you, Chi-chi, for letting me stay in Gohan's room.

+x+x+x+

Months have passed on like a speeding bullet. I had asked to take a break to check on Bulma's research. Of course, for the first dozen and a half times, Mr. Popo denied my access to the world below. I hadn't been at a level worthy of the terrors in the Pendulum Room, not that I went in there. No, Mr. Popo knows the horrors in there well enough to know I didn't stand a chance.

Now, I fly across the city towards Capsule Corp, excited to see Bulma again. Also, I'm excited to be able to wash my sweaty gi. Kami literally knows I stink.

I catch the dome-shaped building and roll closer to it. The lavender-haired scientist stands outside, puffing on a cigarette. His black attached cat, Tama, withstands the smoke being blown about. I don't know how the feline does it. I have to resist the urge to gag.

"Ah, Hayashi! Good to see you!" Mr. Briefs says cheerily. I smile, ignoring the fact I'm probably turning green. "How are you?" I cough and give a meek smile, and he quickly snuffs the cancer stick out. I can feel myself recovering almost instantly.

"Pretty well, and yourself?" I say. He nods and scratches the cat behind its head.

"I'm doing well. Bulma's in the lab if you'd like to see her," he says. I hear Tama's purrs begging him not to stop.

"Oh, great! Thank you!" I say. I walk inside the house quickly, knowing well enough he would relight the unfinished cigarette. I close the door behind me, and sigh. I can breathe safely now!

I look around the quiet area and shrug. He did say she was in the lab. I walk around, tying to remember where to find it. As small as the place looks sometimes, it's massive on the inside. I catch Mrs. Briefs around the corner.

"Oh! Hayashi! I haven't seen you in months! Training hard, I bet?" she says with a wink.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" I ask, my eyebrow twitching involuntarily. She giggles lightly, and presses a nearby button.

"Bulma! Hayashi is here!" she says. She smiles at me and walks in the direction I came from. "She'll be up before you can ask how I knew you wanted to see her."

I blink. I am rather curious how she knew. In the nick of time, Bulma appears before my eyes. I really want to know how Mrs. Briefs does that. It's creeping me out. A lot.

"Hey, Hayashi! I finished analyzing the piece you gave me," Bulma says with a victorious grin. We pace slowly towards the kitchen. She stops momentarily to dig into her white lab coat. Nothing could have prepared me for what she revealed. Several circular bands lay in the palm of her hand. She was able to make them!

"The material is foreign, but I was able to get familiar with it before I worked with it. It's like nothing we've seen before. Almost like a combination of elastic, titanium, and aluminum. It's fascinating, and I think we can make some head-way with this research-"

I stop her by putting a single finger up, and I shake my head. "Firstly, thank you for being able to help me. It's greatly appreciated. Secondly, I'm not too sure it'd be a good idea to try to replicate it. Think of who could get their hands on your research." I give an apologetic look. "You know I don't like interrupting anyone, but I needed to say it before you went off on your tangent."

"Wait, why not? And it could benefit our friends," she says sadly.

"They didn't look too fond of me wearing the armor, so I doubt they'd willingly wear anything made of the same stuff," I say solemnly. I'm not lying. I've no reason to lie to such a close friend. She nods her head.

"It's not that I don't take your word for it, but I will still ask," she says. I roll my eyes. Of course I know better than to try to sway her against her judgment. She's stubborn, but I like to think one day she'll meet her match. Even if it is the Prince Charming she had spoken about in her youth.

I take the bands and smile apologetically, "Well, at least you can't say that I didn't warn you." I then shift my eyes, and crunch my teeth together.

"You need help putting one in, don't you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. I quickly nod, embarrassed. I follow her into a bathroom and she uses massive amounts of product just to brush my hair. The smell of those chemicals is dizzying. I feel a couple of tugs of my hair, not rough but enough to feel it and she holds a handled mirror up to my face.

"What do you think?" Bulma asks triumphantly. She knows she did a nearly impossible task, and I can't help but look into it. The spiky locks are pulled back somewhat loosely, my long white spikes for bangs still hanging in front. The smaller pieces too short hang daintily in front of my ears. My nearly black eyes sparkle in wonder at her ability to overcome most anything, even Saiyan hair, with her ingenuity.

It's amazing. I notice my bottom jaw has gone limp, and I try to recover. "Awesome!" I finally say, hopefully finished with gawking at my current reflection. Bulma sighs dreamily.

"And you have a lot of hair, so there's endless possibilities!" she giggles. I roll my eyes. Thankfully, she didn't mention how quickly my hair can grow back, so that's a good sign-

"And it grows back as quickly as Goku's, doesn't it?" she asks. I grumble mentally. Leave it to me to jinx myself. "Man, I would totally take advantage of that!" She sighs, resting her chin in the palm of a hand. I'm still kicking myself for even thinking it. Apparently, everyone can read my mind or something.

"Did Chi-chi tell you about that?" I ask. Bulma nods her head once.

"You're toned, can eat whatever you like, you've got so much hair, it can almost instantly grow back if it's cut, you're cute... my, I'd say all you need now is money and brains, and you'd be considered the perfect package," she says. I quirk an eyebrow. "Like, the ideal woman for a partner."

I shake my head. "I'm stronger and faster than almost everyone on this planet. I can kill most of them without exerting myself. I'd hardly say I'm the perfect package, Bulma," I say solemnly. I feel Bulma's hand pat me on the back in a comforting way. I'm not sure why, but knowing this as my reality doesn't hurt. No one on this planet could do anything I wanted to do, and if they did, they show no interest in me. Then again, only one person has piqued interest in me, and I'm not even sure if it counts!

Probably not.

A serious of beeps ring from Bulma's cellular phone. She flips it and grins.

"Time to get ready! The dragon balls are ready to collect!" It's already been a year?! Let's see, three months with Piccolo and Gohan, and then... huh, I guess it has been that long. "But first!" Bulma says loudly. She points a finger at me, and waves her other hand in front of her nose. "You stink! Bathe and launder!"

Same old Bulma. I am surprised she didn't say anything sooner. I smile gratefully, welcoming the oncoming shower. She leaves and closes to door, and I strip my armor and gi. Everything, except the boots, are tossed into the washer-dryer combo system. That should give me enough time to relax my aching muscles.

I turn the knob for the hottest shower I can bear. Steam fills the bathroom, and I feel the pores opening at the vapor. I step inside, readjusting the temperature. As I step in, the overwhelming desire to just stand in the scalding water threatens to take over. I reach for a bottle of shampoo and lather it into my hair. I rinse and go straight for the soap and washcloth. A familiar pain fills my senses. I grind my teeth, and try to fall softly to the linoleum floor to no avail. Shit. Not what I need right now, especially since I can drown. I fight to stay conscious, but slowly and surely I slip into darkness. Wait, maybe if I try to focus, I can control what or where I go. How about to my usual destination?

_I focus on the tall Saiyan, Goku's brother. Raditz. I feel the rush of traveling through space, attached only by my thoughts and focus. I hold on and peer into his space pod. His hair surrounds him like a halo, and his arms are crossed over his armor-clad chest. I can hear his muffled voice through the door._

_"How long until we're there now, your majesty?" he asks impatiently. A short pause. "A week?" he says more incredulous than in question. I watch his face light up in anger. "Oh, you can shove it right up-" he stops. I watch him sigh in defeat. "Yes, your majesty." He grumbles something unintelligible and I watch his nostrils flare. An eyebrow raises and his nostrils flare again. _

_He removes the object from over his eye, and a soft smile graces his lips. Oh, that is a sight to behold, watching his features relax._

_"Arugelle," he mouths. His hand reaches for..._

_"God damn it, are you serious?" I ask, trying to contain my blush. I bash my head through the door, only to go through it. Needless to say, I have a literal eye-full of his parts and, well, I guess I can't complain too much. His hand slides up and down, the fleshy organ coming to life. He holds back a soft moan, and whispers._

_"Arugelle, I'm sorry." _

I blink a couple of times and notice Bulma crouching over me.

"Hayashi! What happened? Did you slip? Did you bump your head?" she asks rapidly. Panic writes itself all over her face. I shake my head and attempt to sit up. Bulma places a hand on my bare shoulder. "No, stay still. You can't do anything in your condition-"

"I'm fine, Bulma, really," I say with a smile. I look to the towel covering my body. I gulp. She doesn't know- no, stop, don't even think about it. I can't even tell anyone who can do anything about it. "Bulma, start packing. Look for the dragon balls as soon as possible. Please," I look up at her with pleading eyes. Her eyes search my features, undoubtedly trying to discover what it is I'm hiding. But I can't say it.

One week, and they'll be here. One week to find the dragon balls. One more fucking week. How agonizing.

* * *

How agonizing indeed! One more week! And tell me what you think! Too soon? Too late? How do you think the battle is going to go down? I already know! So, until next Sunday, Miika, out!


	12. Ch 11: Brute Force

Hey everyone! Miika here with the next chapter! I'd like to thank ArmyWife22079 and Raditz'sGirl13 for the reviews for last chapter. Maybe someday I'll cover over Hayashi and Tien's past, and there will be so much more Raditz action in the next chapter. But I'm overall excited about this chapter! You all knnow what happen, right? Well, check the chapter title, of course!

Ok, I guess I'm more nervous than excited because I haven't worked on this story as much as I've wanted lately, so it's catching up to where I'm working on it. Long story short, I pre-wrote 14 chapter, and have only gotten 2 new chapters written up since I've started posting. Hopefully, though, I can find some time and type away at it on my brand-spankin'-new laptop!

Anyway, let's not worry about that! We still have about 4 more chapters before I need to panic and have to increase the waiting period between uploads. So, that's what, 24 days? Yeah, that should be enough time. Without further ado, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 11: Brute Force

A week felt like an insignificant amount of time compared to the time we had endured. After my episode in the bathroom and Bulma helping me, I've felt reluctant to return to Capsule Corp, or anywhere else in Bulma's presence. She just had to call me too.

"Hayashi," I hear her through the receiver. "I need your help."

I freeze up at her words. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't get to the last dragon ball," she says. A rush of wind blows through, muffling and other words she had said after that.

"Where are you?" I ask. I try my hardest to sense her, and only lock onto her ki signature after she tells me.

"I'm on a beach. The -" the wind blows once more, drowning her voice, "-quickly below, and I can't get it!" I grumble, cursing the rabid winds on the other end.

"I'll be there in a moment," I say. I end the call with a press of a button, taking to the skies and blasting off to follow her light ki. It doesn't take long to arrive, and I smile as I land on the firm sand near the crashing waves. Seagulls cry out above, their white wings gliding with the howling wind. The same damn wind steering the birds ahead happen to be blowing loose grains of sand into my face and hair. I feel Bulma's hand place something over my eyes, no longer feeling the irritation. I blink and smile.

"Thank you, Bulma!" She nods with a smile, but hastily replaces her smile with an intense gaze.

"The last one is down there," she says. My expression matches her, though I doubt I could ever level with her intensity. "Something swallowed it, and is moving quickly along the bottom. And none of my inventions, sadly, can catch it. Either too lightly built, or too slow."

I nod, and stretch my hand out palm up. "I'll see if I can grab it for you," I say. "Radar, please!" My dear blue-haired friend places the device in my hand, and I begin my trek underwater.

I dive in after taking a huge gulp of air. I look around, watching schools of fish swim around me, consisting of both small and exceptionally large types of fish. I'm entranced, like living in another world altogether. Mystical, beautiful... I shake my head, returning to the issue at hand. The last dragon ball! I check the radar, watching the blipping yellow dot wave viciously, and deeper than I already am. I dive further, watching the dot blink more rapidly as I near my target. Or is it nearing me?

A large fish with a gaping mouth and rows upon rows of teeth lunges at me, to which I dodge to its dismay. I watch the radar and the fish's long nearly intimidating body until the blip is completely under me, and I release a blast of ki only strong enough to tear it open. As scary as it looked, I'd rather not eat it, or any part of it. Aside from a release of guts and bubbles of some sort, the soft orange sparkle in the dim light catches my attention. I snatch it up and rise to the surface with furor. I smile, breathing in fresh air. I see Bulma standing on the beach smiling and cheering, and then shirking back as I fly closer.

"Did you kill it?" she asks. I nod. What else could I say? 'Oh, no, I just blew a hole in it and fished it out'? 'Oh, hey Bulma, I dove into the beast's belly and escaped by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin'? Although I would have loved to see her appalled reactions, I chose not to.

"It didn't even look appetizing, either," I say, sticking out a tongue. I hand the ball to her, and only then do I notice the dark grime on my face from my reflection in the orb. She holds out a dark cloth and I wipe my face until satisfied. A group of high powers grow nearer. No. No no no no NO! They can't be here already! I turn my attention to the sky, worry and anxiety painting my features.

"Hayashi, what's wrong?" she asks.

I turn to look into her concerned eyes and swallow hard. "Get to Roshi's and wish for Goku back there. Baba will be there," I say, frigidly. Chills of fear and excitement run down my arms and spine, leaving a tingling phantom sensation where my tail used to be. I hope Goku can get here soon. I can feel them coming closer. "Go, now, Bulma!" I yell as I turn my head to her. My panic causes her to rush to leave.

The engine to her hovercraft starts up with ease, and she lifts off quickly. I turn my attention back to the high ki approaching fast. Shit, they're landing today?! I guess it has been a week, but still. Shit, I don't feel ready! I take to the sky once more, and concentrate on where everyone else is meeting. I grumble and fly in the direction of where I can sense Piccolo and Gohan at least.

'Piccolo, is anyone else with you?' I ask telepathically. I grumble out loud. He's got his mental walls up. Seriously, man?!

I shoot off in his direction in agitation. I know the others can sense the enemies' powers. I spike my power in hopes to draw the other fighters' attention. The wind whips through my low ponytail. My armor keeps my gi from dancing wildly in the gusts. Maybe everyone else is hiding their power levels. As I get closer, I can sense Krillin's suppressed power, followed by the others. I release a breath in relief and slow my speed. A vibration snaps me out of my focus. I forgot about my cell phone when I dove into the water for the dragon ball. I think she said it was waterproof. It must be, at least. I flip it open and stop.

"Bulma, what's up?" I say, trying to keep my demeanor calm.

"The wish was successful, Hayashi," she says. I can't fight the smile stretching across my face, nor the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Great! I'll be sure to tell the gang when I get there," I say.

"Oh, Hayashi?" Bulma says. "Could you give a message to Yamcha?"

"Sure can," I say. I give a sigh.

I can hear her choking up sobs. "Tell him I love him and to be careful." I exhale through my nose.

"Will do, Bulma." I wipe a stray tear from my eye.

"Thank you." The call ends with my phone flipping shut, and zooming towards the others quickly. The last thing I want is to be late to meet Raditz again, or Prince Vegeta.

+x+x+x+

I land behind the others with a grimace on my face. They turn to look at me and nod.

"Good to see you finally made it, Hayashi," Tien says while making a face. I stick out my tongue.

"When Goku comes back, you can thank me." I cross my arms and smirk. "I helped Bulma get the last dragon ball." Everyone's eyes seem to light up instantly.

"Goku's coming back?" Krillin says with excitement.

"Yay! Daddy's gonna save us!" Gohan smiles gleefully. The two of them start jumping for joy until Piccolo's harsh voice cut through their rejoicing.

"Enough! This is serious!" he starts. "We have no idea how long it'll be until Goku arrives, so after the fight, you can celebrate. Otherwise-" he stops mid-sentence and stares into the distance. "They're here!"

They've landed. I know Krillin, Chiaotzu, and I cannot afford to die since we've died already, and Shenlong won't revive someone who has been brought back. I need to be careful.

I feel the three powers drawing closer at a rapid speed. They certainly have landed on Earth. Chills run down my arms again. I definitely recognize Raditz among the three kis. The two others happen to be far more powerful though. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. The three of them float overhead, leering down at us, and I glare at the familiar Saiyan. Raditz. His long hair waves in the short burst of a gust, and his tail is wrapped around his waist.

The shorter one, Vegeta, wears a smirk for a moment.

"Raditz," I hear the prince say, "didn't you say you had killed the female Saiyan?" Raditz blinks and nods his head. "Then who is that?" he asks, pointing to me.

I watch his face light up in horror. Oh, my, his expression is grand. He blanches at the sight of me, like he saw a ghost.

"I did kill her, your majesty!" Raditz yells out. I glance around, noting how tense the others are by the grinding teeth and their fighting positions. "I killed Arugelle in front of my brother!"

"Wait, Arugelle from Kauli and Cole's line? I thought that bloodline died out when-" Vegeta mumbles. I grumble, growing impatient and annoyed they had been talking about me in front of me.

"Are you _boys_ going to spend all day gawking?" I yell out. I feel everyone's stares land on me. I clench my jaw. My fists are balled tightly, my fingernails threatening to break skin.

"Uhm, Hayashi, we should have let them talk, you know, give us some more time and such?" Krillin says nervously. I roll my eyes. "I mean, they're really powerful-"

"That's enough!" Vegeta yells out. Everyone goes on edge, judging the intensity in the air.

The three of them land. The prince has his arms crossed over his chest, and a grimace upon his face. His flame-like hair blows in the breeze much like a spreading wildfire. Raditz shares the prince's expression though I doubt for the same reasons. The only one with a sinister smirk is the bald one, and his mustache makes it look even more so. If I remember correctly, he must be Nappa.

I watch the short prince press a button on his red-tinted hands-free device. He chuckles at each one until he comes to me. An eyebrow quirks up.

"Raditz," he says while looking up at him, "what class was her father?"

The long-haired Saiyan locks eyes with me, and I catch a hint of a twinkle. "Second-class, my prince."

I crack my neck, trying to calm the excitement in my veins. My blood courses, urging me to fight.

"Nappa," Vegeta sits down on a nearby boulder and closes his eyes. "You can go first, or plant the Saibamen, I don't care. Have some fun with them." My eyes widen. "Except for the woman and the Namekian. "

I watch the bald one pull out a vial and plant five green beans into the ground. Saibamen... the word sounds familiar. I stick my tongue out in thought, and I can't help but gaze back into Raditz's eyes. I watch him wink, and I feel my nails bite the flesh of my palm, and a sticky substance running down my tips. I broke through my previous scars. The hairs on the back of my neck shoot up like an electric current ran across my skin. Lovely.

'Arugelle,' Raditz's voice enters my mind, 'so nice to see you again.' I bare my teeth in his direction.

'Get the Hell out of my head, you sick twisted bastard!' I shout out mentally. His laughter bounces off the walls of my mind.

'I'm only in here because you allowed me,' his voice says with a dark chuckle. I calm down and give a subtle smile.

'I know how to make you leave,' I say across the link. I watch an eyebrow hop up.

I fill my mind with images of Saiyans getting their tails yanked, shut in between doors, bitten, and other rather tortuous acts. His presence disappears, and I put up my barriers. I give a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

The others around me keep their guard up, and rightfully so, as five green figures burst through the ground. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, glowing red eyes, green leafy skin... I remember these bastards!

"Guys, be careful! If you let your guard down, they'll kill you!" I shout out. One launches itself onto Yamcha, who happens to be standing right next to me, and I try to back away. Shit! I forgot to tell him!

"Bulma says she loves-" Too late. The Saibaman explodes, killing the human fighter in one blow.

"Yamcha!" Krillin shouts out. I watch as the short bald man flies into a rage, killing three of the Saibamen with a flurry of ki blasts, and knocking one of into a plateau. It doesn't reappear instantly, so he has taken care of that issue.

I clench my jaw. I didn't tell him in time. Piccolo rests a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," he says. I bow my head, still trying to hide the shame. At least I tried. I look at Gohan's fearful face, and give him a sad smile.

"Well, ain't ya got some spunk," Nappa bellows out. I watch with curiosity what will happen. Krillin digs his feet into the dirt and assumes a defensive position. "I think I'll save ya for later." He looks to Gohan first, and shakes his head. "Too scared." He eyes both Piccolo and me. He sighs. "Off limits, for now." He looks at Chiaotzu and grins. "Looks like yer up, buddy!"

"Oh no," I hear Tien say under his breath. He knows the little Emperor doesn't stand a chance. What surprises me is Chiaotzu's reaction.

"Don't worry, Tien. I can do this," he says with a small smile. He turns to Nappa and attacks with a full-on head butt. The two clash in mid-air, but we can see Nappa easily gains the upper hand in this fight. He pounds the tiny one out of the air by delivering a powerful blow to the back, both fists striking him down. I watch in anticipation as he struggles to his feet and looks to the burly Saiyan. He flies back up and after some quick maneuvering, attaches himself to Nappa's back.

"Chiaotzu! Don't do it! We've already wished you back!" Tien shouts out. I bite the inside of my lip, fighting the urge to cry. I hate this. We have a snowball's chance in Hell unless Goku comes back soon. An explosion erupts, a dark cloud looming where the two of them had been. I furrow my eyebrows, knowing the taller one still stands. However Chiaotzu...

"No! Chiaotzu!" Tien screams out. I look to my left to see tears welling in his eyes. Nappa's grin grows more menacing.

"I guess yer next, three-eyes," he says. Tien rushes him, sending wave after wave of ki blasts, but is caught off-guard when the bald Saiyan appears behind him and rips his left arm clear off.

I hear Gohan's gagging sounds from behind a nearby plateau, followed by coughing. Was Garlic Jr not this brutal?

"Need a hand?" Nappa says, and laughs boisterously at his own joke. He throws the useless arm to the ground and raises his power until his aura glows blue. "I think I'm gonna send ya to the next dimension now!" he yells out and shoots a powerful ki beam at the wounded Tien. No. I won't just let this happen. I rush to Tien, and roll him out of the way quickly. I pant and look into his stunned face.

"Hayashi," he says softly. I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Save your strength, or you will die," I say. He attempts to shake his head and coughs up droplets of blood.

"I already know I will. But thank you. It's the thought that counts." His eyes grow lifeless, and I close them with a sweep of my hand.

"Rest in peace, Tien," I say. Biting the inside of my bottom lip, I stand up and turn my head to Nappa.

I hear him snickering. "Or, ya know, rest in pieces! Get it? Because he's not in one piece?"

I shake my head. "Poor taste in jokes, no respect for the dead," I say. "I hope you're ready-" my words stop at Piccolo's hand taking off his weighted cape and turban.

"Let Krillin and I fight him," he says. I slump my shoulders.

"Are you serious, Piccolo?!" I growl out. "No, you need to stay-"

"Not another word, Hayashi."

I pout and walk over to Gohan casually. I crouch down next to him."How are you holding up?" I ask the distraught boy. He looks green with sickness.

He gags a little and wipes his mouth. "Not well enough in comparison," he says. I pat his back in comfort and turn my gaze to the sky.

I watch as Piccolo and Krillin duplicate themselves and attack Nappa that way. They all punch and kick at different times, but the big burly man knocks down each copy without a scratch on his armor. As the three of them fight, I can't help but look over to Gohan's estranged uncle. His dark eyes gaze into mine, even with the distance between us. I look away, a couple thoughts coming back to me about the couple times I had done astral projection. Gohan tugs on my blue sash of a belt only hard enough to grab my attention.

"Aunt Hayashi, are you ok?" he asks in a concerned tone. I nod. I had my stupid grin on my face again, didn't I? I huff lightly. I don't remember if I had told Gohan about my particular "gift", but I decide not to bring it up. Too many ears.

A blast catches our attention, watching Krillin crash into a nearby plateau. I can still sense him, but it doesn't seem too strong. I turn my eyes, and watch as Piccolo falls to the ground, purple gi in tatters. Rage builds in the pit of my stomach. No. I can't watch this anymore. I refuse to sit back and watch this brutal massacre of my comrades. I feel Gohan's anger building up as well, and he unleashes a massive yell.

"Piccolo!" he flies to attack Nappa, but the burly Saiyan overpowers him with what could otherwise be a fatal crack. His head snaps to the side from the force. I leap up and catch him, and set him softly on the ground. I can still feel each of their ki signatures. Good. Looks like it's finally my turn to shine.

* * *

You know, I kind of like torturing my OC. Makes life more interesting. Oh, and who's ready for some Hayashi bad-assery? Things are going to happen pretty quickly, just warning you in advance. Remember, readers, review, ask questions, and I'm even open to ideas. Seriously, they help get the creative juices flowing, and I enjoy the interaction.

So, until this coming Saturday, Miika, out!


	13. Ch 12: Holding Out for Our Hero?

Hey everyone! Miika here with yet another exciting episode of- wait, hold on... another chapter of Déjà Vu! As promised, some Hayashi badassery happens in this somewhat shorter chapter, and I hope it hits the spot. I'd like to thank ArmyWife22079, Raditz'sGirl13, and MasterThiefHasky for your reviews. And, uh, sorry for not updating it sooner. I got really thrown off my clock with being busy and such. Since this was supposed to be updated yesterday, I've decided I'll post a new on on Friday to keep with the schedule. And now, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 12: Holding Out for Our Hero?

"Vegeta, she doesn't look like a Saiyan," I hear Nappa say in a whining voice. "No respectable Saiyan has white hair! Come on!" I have half a mind to show them what remains of my tail, but the other half says they would enjoy the "full moon". I chuckle inwardly at my own joke. Would they turn into Oozaru if they saw it? My Kami, Hayashi! Of course not! Asses don't emit Blutz Waves!

"She is. A full-blooded one," Vegeta says in a low tone. "Look in her eyes. The fire, burning for the fight. The goose bumps on her skin, for the chills-"

"Can you guys take me seriously?" I growl out. Nappa sighs, and fires a ki blast at me.

"Will ya shut up? The men are trying to talk-"

"Nappa!" both Vegeta and Raditz yell out. He turns to see if the blast makes contact with me, to which I deflect it with ease, flinging it upwards. The three Saiyan men stand there in shock.

"I don't see any men," I spit back. I watch Vegeta signal Raditz with a jerk of his head and a nod to Raditz. The long-haired Saiyan who has been haunting my dreams for the past year smirks and lands in front of me. I look up at him, and toss my head to the side, nose up and eyes shut. "Nope, still no men in sight." I crack an eye open in time to watch his hand come hurdling down at me with great speed. I catch it with my wrist without flinching. His eyes grow wide.

"You've become more powerful, Arugelle," he says, still wearing that cute smirk. My eyebrows furrow, and I respond with a smirk of my own, and a leap up to connect my knee to his chin. His head flings back, and he loses his footing. I dash around him, and kick him in the back to "help" off set his balance. I hear a grumble and a hand grabs my extended ankle, whirling me around. He tosses me into the air, and I power up two ki balls in my hands, only one being visible. Raditz shoots one at me, to which I dodge without fail. I release the ball onto him, and watch as the glowing violet orb makes contact with his wrist-guards. I need to move now! I quickly zoom in, knowing the smoke it caused will fade soon. I slip in, with a wide grin on my face, as everything seems to move in slow motion. Raditz's wrist-guards are still up to block, and he slowly puts them down to react. I thrust my arm in front and the ki blasts to life.

"Spectre Blast!" I shout out. The force propels me up and away, and I can't help but smile at the crater the blast made. I still feel his ki, but my focus turns to the other two Saiyans. "Who's next?"

Immediately, Nappa bounces up with a ferocious snarl, and prepares to knock me into the ground with his quick pummeling actions. I hold him off, and notice after what had felt like hours, he has worked up a sweat. My brows furrow deeper, and I give my most maniacal smile.

"My turn," I say eerily soft. I hardly recognize it as my own voice. I whip my leg to his head, my heel resting on his ear. He gives a smirk, like he knows he's hot shit, but we all know this one bit of advice...

Never underestimate your enemy.

I cup my hands in front, and another ball of ki sparks up. I kick my other leg up, meeting his hardly-protected groin, and stretch my arms so the ball of energy is only a couple inches from him, sending the blast to his hideous face.

"Morning Glory!" I shout out as the blast covers his features.

Once the blast dissipates, I touch the ground and smirk at Vegeta's appalled features. "They're both still alive, just incapacitated," I say smoothly. I sit on the ground with my legs crossed and cross my arms over my armor-clad chest. I feel his anger rising, feeling like he had just been mocked by the filthiest being on the planet. I yawn, and look over to where I remember Krillin landing. As if on cue, a shriek echoes through the hole, followed by a blast, and Krillin's flying form.

"Ah, I'm back-" he stops and looks around. I smile and close my eyes.

"No worries. We're just taking a small break for them to recuperate. Isn't that right, Prince?" I say his title with a venomous tone. I sense Krillin shudder. "Go to Piccolo and Gohan," I say. I can feel my mind slipping into the familiar void, ready to mess with some Saiyan assholes.

_As I reach the void, my thoughts go to Vegeta, hoping I can play some mind games with the Saiyan Prince. I feel my spirit drift to his side, and I smirk. I linger over his shoulder, and watch him as he turns his head with a shiver._

_"What in the blazes- the scent!" he says to himself. I blink. Alright, scent is definitely confirmed to not be covered up in astral projection. _

_"Oh, Vegeta," I murmur, circling around him. "If only you knew-" I stop. I faintly hear my voice echoing. Spirit voices shouldn't echo, so what is... I look to my body, as plain as a slate. I furrow my eyebrows, but my body doesn't mimic. _

_"Boo," I say softly, and watch my lips echo my words in a sheepish way. I cover my mouth, and shut it. Shit, no way. Either I can't talk, or if I do, my body needs to be far away from my subject. _

_His eyebrow quirks up, and turns his head to the crater Raditz lays in. _

_"Get up, you lazy oaf!" Vegeta yells out. A brief moment of shuffling, along with dirt sliding down the walls of the hole, a covered hand reaches out of it, followed by spikes of black hair. Both hands, and finally his face lift up from the crater._

_"Gah! This is weak!" Raditz growls out loudly. His anger is bubbling to the surface. I watch his nose twitch, and the sharp inhalation that followed. "My prince, do you smell that?" he asks. _

_"Of course I do, you imbecile!" the prince shouts._

_"Hmm, it'd be crazy if it was cold over there too," Raditz mumbles. My skin prickles suddenly at his words. No. Double shit! _

_As if on cue, the wind blows a mighty gust, but not one strong enough to make any of them shiver. Raditz turns to my body. "The Hell is she doing?"_

_Vegeta shrugs. "I don't care." He sits down on the boulder and presses the button on his scouter. "Nappa, get your ass up! I know you can!"_

My eyes open instantly, realizing I'm no longer projecting my spirit. Does my spirit have a smell? An essence, perhaps? If I ever die again, I want to speak to Rooto about this. Maybe as a Kannasan, she doesn't have a particular smell. I shrug.

"Oh look, the girl finally woke up!" Nappa says, rubbing his jawline. He licks his lips in anticipation, but the only reaction out of me is a quiver in disgust. I watch the prince narrow his eyes at me, like he knew something and wasn't letting anyone else in on his secret. Is he that smart?

"Indeed she did, Nappa. You're an observant one," Vegeta says with a smirk. Oh, so he knows sarcasm!

I lean back, relaxing. I hope Goku can come soon. I'm not sure how much longer it would be before they want to fight again- nevermind. I don't even want to think it. All I ever do is jinx it anyways.

"So, can we continue, Vegeta?" Raditz asks. The prince raises an eyebrow, and smirks.

"Of course you can. Both of you, now."

My face shows lack of amusement, narrowed slits for eyes and a thin line for my mouth. Fuck my life.

My annoyance is shoved to the side as I watch Raditz fly toward me with great speed, his hair flying all around him like a sonic boom wave after breaking the sound barrier. Maybe he did, I'm not sure. I didn't hear him punch me in my unamused face, that's for sure. The blow sends me careening backwards into a different plateau, the debris falling around me. I know he's right outside, waiting for me to power up.

"Kaioken!" I shout out, and launch a flurry of attacks on him like an endless combination of kicks, knees, and punches. I send him into the ground below, with my feet planted in his stomach. I hear him coughing and gagging, no doubt knocking the wind out of him.

I power down, my arms feeling heavy. I glance at them briefly to discover they had increased in bulk, and are now shrinking back down to normal size.

"A... Arugelle..." I hear Raditz choke out. I grin, realizing I'm still standing on him. I crouch down, applying more centralized weight on his abdomen. He gags again, but he continues. "I want to give you something." I raise an eyebrow, and my grin quickly fades. He's powering up, collecting ki. He chuckles darkly, and it grows in volume.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" he shouts out, and my eyes widen. I hastily remove myself from him, his blasts narrowly missing me by a hair, evident by a singed spike on my head. I land none-too-softly on Raditz's midsection once more, narrowly missing Piccolo crashing to the ground again, followed by Gohan. Nappa powers up a beam, and aims it at Gohan.

"Time for ya to go, kid!" he says, and blasts a blue beam at him. I catch a glimpse of Piccolo, and smoke. My heart seizes for a moment. Oh, no. Not Piccolo.

As the smoke clears, it reveals Gohan sitting with tears in his eyes, and the green man charred and battered. I clench my fists. He saved Gohan. My heart cries out with the young boy who just witnessed his mentor and friend sacrifice himself to keep him alive. But, now that Piccolo's gone, there are no more dragon balls.

"Oh, well, that's a shame," the prince chuckles out. I turn angry eyes to Nappa, air hissing through my nose like a bull. A shame? Just a shame?!

I look to Krillin's unconscious body, and over to Gohan's enraged form.

"Just you wait! My daddy will get you guys!"

I blink. Are we really going to wait for him?

"Oh? Is he strong?" Vegeta asks, amused by Gohan's outburst.

"Of course he is," I say, bringing attention to me. "I mean, I can keep up with him when we spar."

"Is he a Saiyan?" Nappa asks. I chuckle. Too easy.

"No. He's just related to Raditz by blood," I say, sarcasm heavy in my voice. Apparently, it still goes over his head. I hear Raditz hacking beneath me. Is he laughing?

"Oh, you're funny," Raditz coughs. I can hear Vegeta grumbling, and see Nappa scratching his bald head.

"Glad someone's got a sense of humor," I chuckle.

"No one speaks to the Prince of all Saiyans like that, you insolent wench!" Vegeta spits out. I cock an eyebrow up, and fail at restraining the smirk on my lips.

"And what's the punishment, a spanking?" I ask. One of those moments where I need to shut up, but I keep talking. The joke doesn't hit me instantly. I release a chuckle. "Nevermind." I cross my arms over my chest once more.

"Stupid woman, we all know that spankings lead to blindness," Raditz coughs out. I'm not sure if he's being serious or he caught the crude joke. No trace of a smile. Did they actually believe that?

"Ya know, ya shouldn't be standing on yer mate, Arugelle," Nappa shouts out. Mate? I have a mate? I look to Raditz's flushed face, and I step off. No. No more of this petty awkwardness on a fucking battlefield. I raise a hand to Nappa, imagining daggers shooting from my eyes and stabbing him every which way possible.

"I really want to kill you right now, Nappa. But," I stop for a moment, watching the prince's eyebrow arch upward, "I think I'll let someone else will. I'm sure he'd gain far more pleasure out of it." I drop my hand slowly, and take a deep breath.

Movements from the corner of my eye bring my attention, watching as Raditz staggers up. I point a finger to him, ki flicking at my fingertips. "No sudden movements," I mutter loud enough for him to hear. My attention returns to the other two glaring Saiyans.

"Think she's mad?" Nappa asks, a hand over his mouth.

"Like her cousin," Vegeta says with a pause. "Both angry and insane."

"The madness," I hear Raditz whisper. "Just like Broly." A chill runs up my spine. That name... Broly... that had to have been my cousin.

"What happened to my bloodline?" I ask Raditz dangerously calm. I could hear him gulp.

"Before Frieza destroyed our planet, every known relative of Broly-except you-was executed out of fear for the crown. Even his father-"

"Uncle Paragus," I say sadly. Why do all these memories have to flood back now? Useless memory of mine. Only when it's convenient, right?

I remember the crimson skies, the rust-colored scenery, the legends behind all things red. I remember being told of my cousin being born. Being saved by Raditz. And how I had left everything behind because I knew what the future held in store. For the prince. For Raditz. For me.

A single tear falls down my cheek, and I quickly wipe it away. No tears on the battlefield. Focus, Hayashi. I feel a great and familiar power in the distance. Well, that took much shorter than expected.

I feel my anger dissipating, replacing it with overwhelming joy.

"Goku's back!" Pain quickly takes over as a head rams into my stomach, and I feel my vision wavering.

"You asshole! The fuck did you do that for?!" I hear Raditz's words before my vision goes black.

* * *

So, did you like? Hate? Do I need to improve on anything? Direct questions, comments, concerns, ideas, or anything else to the reviews, or even a private message. So, until next time, Miika, out!

P.S. How do ya'll feel about citrus? :3


	14. Ch 13: Curveball

Hey everyone! Miika here, and as promised, an update for Friday! Hopefully, the different fonts don't confuse anyone. Italics are flashbacks, and if the flashback starts with a vision (as it has happened once before), I'll say otherwise. I hope everyone enjoyed a slight bit of awesomeness. I would like to thank kid23jk7 and ArmyWife22079 for reviewing. I hope this chapter is what you're expecting (or not), and if I remember correctly, the citrus is in another 6 days. Sweet sweet torture! So, let's continue! On with the show- erm, story!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 13: Curveball

_... "Name's Raditz."_

_"Oh, you're Bardock's son!" I say, recognizing the name. We slow down our pace to a light sprint. He nods his head once. _

_"Actually, I'm the older brother. Kakarot is my new brother," he says. I blink. He has a sibling now?_

_"How do you know who I am?" I ask. Chills run down my spine to the tip of my tail as I ask that question. The older boy looks away, with a light tint gracing his cheeks._

_"My father hears about all of the higher-class soldiers. And I had heard a lot about you, Arugelle. Like about how your hair had turned to white one day, after they took your servant," he says freely. I clench my jaw. Ms. Rooto. He had heard about Ms. Rooto, my hair... what else had he heard about?_

_"Ugh," I grunt. I slow to a halt, eyes downcast. I feel my anger coursing through me. "Why must your father relay information back to you?"_

_A hand goes to my shoulder, and I look up to see a cocky grin and amusement twinkling in his dark pools. "We may be lower in class, but that makes family that much more important to us," he says, still grinning. He removes his hand from my shoulder and sits down with his legs crossed. "Here, I want to try something."_

_I roll my eyes and sit down with an unlady-like plop. He chuckles and holds his hand palm-up. A bright red sphere grows in his palm, shining with the light of one of our suns. I become entranced by the curious body. "It's ki," he says. I blink in bewilderment. It quickly disappears, and I pout. "You try it!"_

_My mouth forms a straight line. "How?" I hear him sigh in agitation._

_"Your father hasn't taught you?" he growls, exasperated. "Fine. Focus on your energy. Bring it all into your center, and then once you have enough, pull it out into your hand. It tingles the first dozen times or so, but..." his voice trails off. As he told the instructions, I had done each step with my eyes closed. His voice cracks at the sight of a glowing orb levitating in my hand, the tingle in my palm growing. I open my eyes and see the violet ki swirling in my hand. I can't help the excited smile on my face. Raditz jumps up enthusiastically._

_"Awesome, Arugelle! Now, we can do what I wanted," he says. He powers up a ki ball in his right hand, and I mimic his action in my right hand. "I've never done this before, so I don't know what'll happen."_

_"What are you planning?" I ask. _

_"Just watch," he says. My eyes follow his left hand, hovering over my ki sphere. "Just stay calm." I hold my sphere of energy steady as he briefly touches it. The action sends a wave of goose bumps up my arm, and the chill lingers in my center. He takes a breath, and smiles after recovering. "Your turn." Not one to back down from a challenge, I take my left hand and extend it over his crimson ki sphere. I feel a slight tingle of his ki licking at my palm. I gulp, and quickly dip my finger into his sphere and retract my hand. The warmth spreads from my fingertip to my shoulder, and I can't help the heat rising in my cheeks, nor my hastily-beating heart. What is this feeling? _

_After our ki spheres dissipate, I watch with wondering eyes as Raditz stands up with a smile._

_"Raditz?" I say, curiously. The rush of feeling his ki within me leaves me, though I want more. I stand up in front of him and stare into his eyes. His forehead leans into mine, his eyes closed. He removes it after a couple breaths and I feel the feathery touch of his lips in the center of forehead. _

"Hayashi," a garbled voice snaps me back to reality. I feel fingers on my lips, and a bitter object moving around in my mouth. I crunch down on it and instantly feel rejuvenated. I blink twice, my vision revealing Goku in front of me, and propping my head up.

"I knew you'd be here, Goku," I say with a smile. He nods solemnly. I sit up and rub my stomach, the dull pain vanishing.

"What happened?" he asks. I look over to notice the lack of presence on the Z fighter side. My eyes widen at the realization.

"Where are Krillin and Gohan?" I ask.

"The two flew off to go someplace safer. The two of us can fight them off, don't you think?" he says, his classic grin on his face. I nod.

"The big one, Nappa, killed Tien and Piccolo. A Saibaman killed Yamcha. Chiaotzu tried to kill Nappa, but with his self-destruction ability," I say. "Not in that order." My heart feels heavy, looking over at Raditz, who looks worse for wear. Marks tarnish his skin, his blood is caked on his arms, and pieces of his armor are missing, the telltale chunks out of his chest plate and shoulder guards. "What happened to Raditz?"

"No idea. He was like that when I showed up," he says, showing no compassion for his older brother. Then again, I guess I wouldn't. I stand up with ease and turn my attention to the tall bald Saiyan warrior, feeling my gut turn with disgust.

"Shall we double team him then?" I ask in a hushed tone. He quirks an eyebrow and shrugs.

"Sure we can," he responds with a grin.

I watch the prince quirk an eyebrow up, and eye Nappa with seriousness. By the look on Nappa's face, he appears to be a mix between livid and shocked. With his fists balled out, ready to punch, he releases am earth-shaking roar that may have had me petrified with fear if I were human. I smirk, fueling his anger.

"You've killed my friends, you've hurt my son and best friends, so I'm only going to ask once nicely to leave Earth in peace," Goku says with the utmost seriousness. His power has grown exponentially, and though he's suppressing it currently, I can feel him holding back. Both Nappa and Vegeta laugh boisterously at his request.

"Kakarot, look what this planet has done to you! A natural-born killer, reduced to a pacifist?" Vegeta chuckles darkly.

"Goku, they aren't going to budge with words," I warn. I lock eyes with Raditz, noting the grimace on his face as he sits where Vegeta had been. My mind echoes Nappa's words, about Raditz and I being mates. Then again, I don't remember much of the courtship, or was even told about that sort of stuff. I guess it'll be something to ask Raditz if I ever get the chance. I would ask him mentally, but I do need to focus on the issue at hand

"You know I had to try," he says sadly. With renewed ferocity, Goku assumes his fighting stance, and I follow. His eyes turn to me, and I nod. Both Goku and I have fought alongside each other to know how we're going to attack the enemy. It was only Goku's dark concerned eyes on my determined ones that I realize that this particular enemy means business. Sure, they all did. It was the cruelty in Nappa's sneer that makes us uneasy.

We stay in our stances until the bald Saiyan launches toward the both of us in anger. His fist rears back to punch Goku, to which he catches with ease. I watch as Nappa attempts to kick at me, but his movements seem slower to me now. Had I been damaged so badly, my speed had increased? No way. Both Goku and I hit him at the same time, Goku with a punch to the face, and I with a kick to his very unguarded groin. He stumbles backwards.

"Vegeta, I need your help," he says in a pleading voice. The prince crosses his arms disdainfully. "Just tell me what the scouter says about their power levels."

Vegeta huffs, and his finger taps the scouter a couple times waiting for whatever figures on his red-tinted screen to stop. Thirty seconds pass, and with a snarl, he tosses it to the ground, sparks shooting out of it.

"Impossible! They're both over-" Vegeta stops at the sound of Raditz's coughing. His grimace turns to a grin. Vegeta turns a glare to the long-haired Saiyan warrior. "Raditz! Enough of that!"

The tall Saiyan stands up and begins walking towards us. I can feel Goku tensing with each step he takes, but I can't help but feel eerily calm. Upon closer inspection, I notice his eye is swollen closed, red and purple covering the lump. I take a breath through my nose once he stops.

"My brother and you have exceeded the power level of an Elite," he says. His grin widens, showing his pearly white teeth, and begins laughing. "Two Saiyans, thought to be of the weakest have surpassed the power of the Elite!" I watch as he turns his back on us, perhaps to stare at his comrades.

"Raditz, you traitor, what do ya think yer doing?" Nappa shouts out. I blink wildly. This is similar to the dream I had last year! With a gulp, I know what I must do. I take a step forward, standing next to the wounded warrior. I feel his gaze on me and quickly disappears.

"No, Nappa, you're the traitor," he says with a deathly serious tone.

"Hayashi, what are you-" Goku stops when I whip my head to him. I blink twice, wink with my left eye, and wiggle my nose. He tilts his head to the side and his eyes grow large. I pucker my lips, and give a light shush to him. He nods and stays back. I turn my head back around, and feel a warm tingling sensation in my left hand.

"Arugelle," he whispers to me. I send ki to my left hand as well, knowing he feels the same warmth and tingle as so many years ago. "We can't afford to let him know about you."

"Him?" I ask. He holds my hand out in front, red mixing with lavender ki.

"You sentimental idiot! What do you think you're doing, Raditz?!" Vegeta shrieks out, annoyed with his comrade's behavior.

"Vegeta, Nappa has planned to betray us!" he shouts out. The words don't hold any meaning to us, but then I briefly remember my astral projection.

_"Let's take these two to Lord Frieza..."_

"Frieza," I say in a whisper. Before anyone can react, I suck in a deep breath and release the ki blast at Nappa. "Bloody Sunday!" The swirling ki engulf his body, leaving nothing but smoke in the aftermath.

I turn my body to Goku, my head lowered in thought. I had just killed Nappa. With his comrade's help. What did Raditz have up his sleeve? I'm sure there was something.

"Hayashi-" I lift a hand, not wanting to hear how I had been completely ruthless.

"It needed to happen," I say. I look up at Raditz from under my white spikes, and see his sad smile. I glance back, watching Vegeta's seething form quaking in fury. The glint in his obsidian eyes holds sinister thoughts, and my stomach twists with nerves. The tension eventually eases, but the pin pricks of treachery warn of something dangerous. "Goku, I'm going to take care of Raditz, so it'll be you and him on your own," I say. I place the taller Saiyan's arm over my shoulder and lift off.

"Damnit woman, I can fly by myself!" Raditz shouts at me. I casually take his arm off my shoulders, and watch as he struggles to come back up. Sighing, I rush back over to him and continue flying.

"Nice flying, Raditz," I say with an agitated grumble.

Silence fills the space we occupy, more so with the whooshing of the air as we fly. Raditz breaks the quiet atmosphere with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you're not going to ask about what Nappa said," he states casually.

"Do I really need to?" I ask. The silence falls around us once more until I hear his low chuckle.

"It happened when we dipped into each other's ki," he says. Chills run up my arms, but I continue flying. "I watched my mother and father do it sometimes, and I had wanted to try it. Funny, because I didn't think there were other ways of becoming mates aside from some primal romping around-"

I stop long enough to slap his face. I glare at him, heat tainting my cheeks in embarrassment and annoyance.

"So, because we ki-dipped, we're mates, and have been this whole time. Fucking great job there, genius," I snap. I watch him clench his jaw tightly, and we continue flying through the air.

I had hoped the stillness around us would last. Of course not.

"I meant it when I said family was important to me. Still is," he says. Those words hang heavy on me as we reach the area I had called home after Chi-chi and Goku got married. We sit near the lake closely. My anger begins to fizzle out, no longer able to keep myself angry with him. We had both been curious kids, and to know that I hadn't been the only one to remember such an even makes me slightly happier.

I power up a ki ball in my right hand, its violet glow reflecting in the water. A red glow appears next to mine, though smaller than the ball I made. I turn my body to his. We place our hands over each other's ki balls, relishing in the warmth and tingle, the goose bumps fluttering up my arms, and how we concentrate on our still hands. My concentration breaks after hearing a groan from him. We let the ki fade from our battle-worn hands, though the effects remain. His hands close over mine, and he leans forward, placing his lips on my forehead. I look up and slip my hands from his, and wrap my arms around his neck. His lips brush against mine softly and slowly before devouring them. I close my eyes, reveling in the feel of his mouth against mine, and our tongues massaging one another in a sensual dance. I feel his hands hovering over my body, his silken caresses taunting me in hopes my knees would buckle. With those touches, I feel the release in my tension.

I break away, gasping for air, and his lips descend onto the hollow of my neck. The feathery touch elicits a mewl from my mouth, which happens to fuel his desire. My hands find his hair and he stops his ministrations.

"Hair," he growls out. I snap out of my euphoric trance, for his hair? A mischievous smirk graces my bruised lips, and massage my fingertips into his scalp. The noise that escapes through his lips resembles the rumble of a cat's purr. I lick his masculine jaw line teasingly, and place a soft peck on his chin. His hands creep lower on my body, from my shoulders to the small of my back.

And then, the unexpected.

As his gaze had turned upwards in pleasure, his eyes lock onto an orb in the sky. Not the sun, but one that sings in my veins. Something of a song of foreboding and destruction. His eyes glow red, and his teeth elongate. Fur grows rapidly from his skin, and he becomes increasingly large. Including the tented bulge in his bottoms.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I shout out, cursing my luck. I continue to stare as Raditz almost stomps on me, and I fly up to his face. "Raditz!" I try to gain his attention to no avail. I shake my head, watching as he turns his back on me. His tail almost swipes me down with a flick. Wait, his tail!

"I'm sorry, Raditz. You leave me no choice," I say, shooting a blast at the root, severing his tail off. He releases a growl of pain, and begins falling. Judging by the shadow, he'll be landing in water and considering how high up he was- oh, no, he'd splatter like a rotten watermelon on pavement! I dive after him, and catch him before he met a watery grave. I hover back to safety, watching the Saiyan warrior rest. I grumble in defeat. I don't want him waking up alone, and I'm sure that he would terrorize Chi-chi. Seizing the opportunity, I undress myself, the wind blowing from the water causes me to shiver. I dip a toe in, and relax as I walk into it further. As little action as I saw during this fight, I did get a kill in. That fact alone soothes me to the bone.

My fingertips brush my still sensitive lips, enjoying the memory of his lips on mine. My hands slide lower, beneath the water's surface. With light touches, I prepare to relieve myself of the growing ache between my thighs, thanks to that damn man. Doing it without waking him would be the issue.

* * *

Questions, comments, ideas, concerns, please direct them to the reviews, or feel free to PM me. I try my best to answer, but lately, I've been rather... distracted. And if you feel I need to improve on anything, please let me know. I went back and fixed some typos in some previous chapters, and hopefully I caught them all. Sometimes, my son like to bash on the keyboard and I'm not able to catch all of them. Putting that out there. So, while the caffeine is still coursing through my veins, I need to attend to "matters". So, until next time, Miika, out!


	15. Ch 14: Beneath the Surface

Hey everyone! Miika here with a slightly belated chapter! I'd like to thank ArmyWife22079 and Raditz'sGirl13 for your support! ArmyWife, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Raditz'sGirl, I think you are brave for going to college. It's personally not my place, but more power to you, I think.

Nonetheless, here it is, so get ready to pucker up! Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release (heh, release, how fitting for this chapter)

* * *

WARNING: LEMON! ('Bout time, right?!)

Chapter 14: Beneath the Surface

The desire to concentrate dwindles as my mind lulls more questions in my head. Everything seems suspicious to me. I close my eyes with a sigh, knowing now that my mind is wandering into the least sexiest of territories. I lean against a rock and watch the waves lap up my arms, occasionally splashing a couple drops on my face. I peer over to Raditz's unconscious form, sprawled out in the rich green grass.

It bothers me a little that I'm missing the fight with Vegeta. I should be there, helping Goku pummel the guts out of the prince. I'm not a coward, but with possibly a new ally and how my stomach had twisted painfully in warning, I believe it was best to leave. Plus, this ally has a history with my past self, so maybe I can discover what could have been. I hate thinking like this. I need some straight answers from him.

I close my eyes, and sense something amiss. I can barely feel Goku's ki. I rise out of the lake and flare up my aura to quickly rid myself of the dampness. I land softly, and put my clothes back on as quickly and quietly as I can without waking him up. I dart my eyes left and right, as though it would make a difference, and I hear a snap once I crouch down, ready to blast off. I feel my ear twitch at the invading sound. Slowly, I turn my head around, and the tall Saiyan is leaning against a nearby tree.

"Well, I must say, you look battle ready," he says while leering at me with his right eye. His left eye is still a bit swollen. "Tell me, Arugelle, what exactly do you plan to do with me?" His back pushes off the tree and his feet pace over to my standing form and stops about three feet away from me.

"I have business to attend to, and it includes wiping the floor with our 'dear prince'," I say with a sneer. I turn my head away, but I feel a hand on my shoulder, urging me to stay. I close my eyes and bare my teeth in irritation. "And I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my way." Both hands are holding my shoulders and he turns my body to face him.

He bends down at the hips to look me in the eye, his dark eyes unreadable. "Kakarot can handle himself, I'm sure. If the other two fighters are anything like you, they're on their way there already," he says in a husky tone. "You wouldn't make it in time." I watch the edge of his delicious mouth curve upwards into a grin. "Besides, I know you have questions for me, so go ahead."

I stare at him with cautious eyes, watching him saunter to the water's edge and sit down. He stretches a muscular leg and bends the other up, catching a peek of his crimson muscle strap. An arm rests on his bare knee and the other props him up to gaze into the distance. Seeing him like this reminds me of the only time I had gone to a museum exhibit with Bulma, and we studied the different sculptures. Their bodies had been about perfect. Staring at something living while sharing the similar muscle definition of ancient times, that in and of itself is a marvel to behold. How those muscles flex with each movement is enough to excite the most prudish of women, I'm sure!

After what had felt like an eternity, I finally speak up with my first question coming to mind.

"Why did you kill me?

He cranes his neck and looks at me like I've grown another head. "You were my enemy at the time. You insulted me, last female Saiyan or no," he says, returning his hardened gaze to nothing in particular. Just away from me.

"Even though I'm your mate?" I ask, not believing his answer. I hear him sigh.

"That happened to be purely accidental," he says. I quirk up an eyebrow and sit, wrapping my arms around my bent knees. I have a feeling it could be a long story. I blink with curious eyes, wanting to know more. "I didn't know about the ki-transfer being a way to bond two people together. Not until I had asked Nappa about it after we had been briefed about Earth."

"What about our mental link?" I ask. I can feel the questions coming more easily. His features darken for a moment, and a chill runs up my spine.

Raditz frowns, though not angrily. "When I got to Frieza's ship, and when Planet Vegeta got destroyed, I raised my mental barriers. I didn't know how else to deal with losing my home, my family and-" he stops himself and turns his gaze to me. I take a breath and try to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. My hand ends up on his broken shoulder guard instead. Deciding to relax a little more, I take my armor off. His eyes widen briefly, and dart to the lake. "Arugelle, if you don't wish to be my mate, I'm alright with that. I can surrender you to Vegeta, if you'd like."

Surrendering the bond? It sounds vaguely familiar. The only thing I'm thinking of that happens to be along those lines is like a ceremony where the previous mate holds out the hand of the surrendered to the new mate. My father never did explain it to me, and I'm honestly not too sure I want to know, considering how brutal I imagine life to be on Planet Vegeta.

"- and he can choose to fuck her right in front of everyone as a sign of dominance," he finishes. Well, I came back at the wrong end of that. I blink in confusion and he huffs. "You weren't listening, were you?" I shake my head slowly in the negative.

I quickly blurt out, "But it's not because of lack of interest. I was trying to remember for myself. Though, as I heard, I was far from right." I wave my hands frantically to help shake the notion from his mind. Raditz's chest heaves with a sigh.

"It was a fairly common practice where if a male had a woman another desired, the two males would fight each other for the role. If the current male won, the challenger was humiliated. But if the challenger wins, he has a choice: to kill the weaker mate, or-" he stops, no doubt watching my face turn bright red, the telltale heat radiating from my face. I watch his features as I blush. I can see in his eyes he wants to tell me more. I stare intently, and hear his voice chime into my head.

'Not sure what you're looking for, Arugelle, but I don't feel like telling you more.'

Asshole.

"Maybe I should go back to the battlefield," I say, squinting my eyes at him. I go to stand up and stretch, but he appears in front of me, my nose almost touching his armor. There it is again. My gut clenches and churns with the idea of returning. Why?

"Believe me, you shouldn't," his voice worms its way into my ears in attempt to dissuade me. I quirk up an eyebrow and place both hands on my hips.

"And why not?" I ask, appalled he has the audacity to try and stop me. My foot begins to tap against the ground impatiently. Everything feels off. He remains quiet and I blast off into the air. He appears in front of me once more, and I launch a kick to his stomach. Using his arm to block, he pushes me away from the desired direction.

"I'd rather you not find out," he growls out. Was it out of possessiveness? Envy that I could still fight? Anger?

I launch head on into him, and a sharp pain enters my stomach. I gag as I feel blood coming up from my throat and it splatters onto his worn armor. I cough as he lets me hang in the air, clutching my stomach like all of my innards would spill out. It hurt to breathe. My vision darkens a little.

"Tell... me!" I shout out, powering up a ki ball in my hands. Raditz's hair rustles as he shakes his head in the negative. I let the ki disperse from my hands, and I begin my descent. I feel a stinging sensation from the corner of my eyes, and I wipe away. Tears. Ugh, I need to stop being so weak. As my feet touch the grassy earth beneath, I hear Raditz's feet touch with a crisp crunch and continue crunching as he comes closer.

His hand goes to my right shoulder, and I can't help but look up. Granted, as I do, anger is plainly etched on my face, and I swat his hand off. He thinks it's a game as he places his opposite hand on my other shoulder. I snarl, hoping he would get the message, to no avail.

"Raditz," my voice is low with danger, "if you want us to be mates, you need to tell me, rather sooner than later." My eyes search into his once more, and I catch a glimpse of pain. Not from my words, I can only guess if he won't tell me! "If you want me to take your words into account, I believe I should know why."

"Or, you could just listen to me-"

"Pah! You think I would?" I laugh cynically. "Please. I'd end up finding out the hard way. Do you want that?" His eyes are alight with anger, and the back of his hand stings my face. The force of the blow is only enough to turn my head halfway between forward-facing and my left shoulder.

"Do NOT interrupt me, woman!" he growls out. I slowly turn my head, not fully registering the action. When it does, I stare boldly into the two deep abyss-like eyes and my nose twitches in defiance.

"Do not slap me, or I will not hesitate to turn you into worm food," I say with an eerie calmness. "Just entertain my curiosity, and I won't bug you about it." My arms cross each other, and I turn away, holding back the urge to rip out his throat and blast a hole through HIS heart.

I hear his exasperated huff. "Vegeta has plans on taking you," he says, his voice more normal sounding than the previous snarl. "And killing me."

"'Plans on taking me'? The Hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Meaning he would have shoved you into an empty space pod, and have his way with your body," he says. I see the faintest tint of pink gracing his cheeks. "So, every meaning of the word 'take'." I hold back a giggle, especially since it could be misconstrued as desire for the prince and his hands caressing skin no one else had touched sensually before. Instead, I shiver in disgust.

"See, Wasn't that hard," I say with a quiver in my voice. And I try so hard at concealing my emotions, too. Damn this idea of being a woman!

I watch him quirk an eyebrow up. "Will you listen to me now?" he asks.

I shrug. "Not blindly. I question just about everything."

+x+x+x+

My mind still reels over the information Raditz told me. I resume the bath I started after Raditz had been knocked out, only now Raditz is conscious. Very conscious. Across from me. Naked. His long spikes pool around him like an area polluted by oil. It swirls in the water just as easily. Scars scatter across his chest, a shade lighter than his bronze tone. Beads of the cool lake water run down each crevice formed by his muscles, creating trails too decadent for words.

I turn my gaze to watch the water rise, being cautious with how much of my small mounds are showing. I feel the familiar heat spreading through my cheeks, the top of my chest, and in my lower stomach. Something about this seems odd to me, and yet, fascinating. I can feel his eyes burning holes into my skin with ferocity. I turn my line of sight to his sculpted chest and can't help but to bite my lip. Before I know it, I feel a hand on my shoulder and his chin resting on my head casually. Heart beats flutter through my ears, as he holds me close.

Words fail to fall from my mouth as he pulls me closer, my breath caressing his bare chest- the same chest I saw as he had gotten out of the shower. I feel his chest expand with a deep breath.

"How do you do it, Arugelle?" I hear him ask. I glance up with confusion. "Your scent. It's- nevermind. Forget I said anything." My eyes fall back to his chest, knowing of what he speaks. How my scent can invade his nostrils when I'm nowhere near him. His hand leaves my shoulder and brushes through my white tendrils. "I remember my father saying how a Kanassan had cursed you for your compassion. You let her touch you. She had been a refugee, and thanked your family with a curse." My anger grows the longer he talks. I pull away from him and look him in the eyes.

"So you don't know everything about me. You only think you do," I say, turning away. I take a deep breath, trying to relive my past, the day Ms. Rooto was taken from us. "She taught me a lot. A mentor, if you will. She knew they were coming to take her, so she imparted me with a gift. The same gift your father ended up with, only in a much less violent manner," I say. I clench my jaw, and my fists ball at my sides. "She touched my forehead, and before she could close the mental link, they took her away. My hair is the scar of a ripped link." I turn around to face his bewildered face. "Sure, I guess you could call it a curse. Leaves me off-guard whenever I have a vision, but I think without it, I never would have met you. Who knows, maybe I saved your life-"

"That's ridiculous! There's no Saiyan alive with those abilities!" Raditz yells out. I smirk, knowing I can most definitely scare my reluctant mate.

"Oh, really?" I quirk up a questioning eyebrow and turn to face him once more.. "Your towel is a shade of red, you don't like the cold, and," I pause to add an evil grin, "apparently, I 'did a number on you'." His face drains of color.

"You..." he stammers, "how did you know that?!"

I explain about my astral projection, how I had learned it from Ms. Rooto in the Afterlife, and the few times I had done so. After I finish, he begins to chuckle, and laughs.

"No wonder! Spirits are ridiculously cold! And now I'm curious as to why I could smell you. Or Vegeta, for that matter," he says. His hand rubs his chin in thought and stops shortly after. The color returns to his face, and I watch his gaze travel lower. The blazes is he looking at? I follow his line of sight and quickly immerse my body in the lake. He was checking me out! He begins laughing again, only at my expense.

"Oh, I'm sure you've seen all of me, too," he says with a wink. I can't help the furious blush invading my face. I feel him grabbing me again, only this time, he pulls me up out if the water. The wind takes its time to gently blow across our wet naked bodies. I nod slowly, slightly ashamed. His hand tilts my chin up, and our gazes lock. He pulls me closer, the heat radiating off his body like a furnace, and something hard hits my stomach. My eyes grow at the contact, not entirely too sure what the object is. I try to look down, but his hand holds my chin firmly.

"Raditz," his name comes out of my mouth like a plea. His mouth lowers onto mine, and my eyes close, watching sparks fly behind my lids. A gasp escapes and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, eager to explore. My tongue massages his at first a bit clumsily, but slows down into a dance. My hands find where his hairline meets his neck, and I dive my fingers into the mess to deepen the kiss. I feel his arms wrap around my torso tightly. Our bodies mold together like two pieces of a puzzle. He lifts me up, and I clamp my legs around him, holding me in place. The same object that rubbed against my stomach twitches against the entrance of my womanhood. I break away from the kiss, panting for air.

"Arugelle, are you ready?" he asks. I gulp, and shake my head. His eyes stare into mine with disbelief.

"It's not you, it's me. I don't think I'm physically ready yet," I say into his neck. I can feel the grumble of his growl with my lips. I lick the juncture of his neck reassuringly, hearing him groan out softly. I press my lips up his neck and along his jaw and nibble on his earlobe. "I like this, though, if that's alright."

"Woman, you either want to, or not," he grinds out between his teeth. I pull away to stare into his deep and dark eyes. Frustration is the most prominent emotion I spot.

"I want to, but you may need to work a little harder for it," I say. His eyes flicker between his aggravation and determination. "I'm pretty confident you're more knowledgeable in this area-"

His mouth closes over mine, and presses my back against a rough tree. The bark scratches at my still moist skin, more from sweat than the lake though. He pulls away and smirks.

"Thank the Divine I can at least shut you up." He slides his grip to my firm buttocks, feeling him lower me over his hardness. I wince pre-emptively at the new sensation, expecting the searing pain I remember Chi-chi mentioning in one of our many "girl-talk" conversations. He doesn't urge any further, but the tip against my entrance. Instead, it feels a little bit odd, and this particular oddness ignites a tingling in my abdomen. For whatever reason, be it curiosity of the unknown or the desire to rid myself of this extreme tingling, I want more of it. I wiggle my hips in hopes to alleviate it to no avail. The growls and groans from Raditz are like fuel to my fire.

I feel some pressure as he lowers me a little further down and stops. The bark sends shivers of more pain than pleasure down my back. The wind gently blows across our bodies and I turn my head away, knowing my hardened nipples are pressed against him. I pull his face down, massaging his tongue with mine. Nothing I do seems to be quelling this raging heat under my skin. His hands still grip my rear, and his hips rise to meet mine. My eyes bulge and my movements freeze, feeling as though I'm being torn from the inside. He pulls his head away briefly, and leans to my face to lick my tears away. With that nearly insignificant action, I forget how to breathe. His hips lower slowly, now feeling less filled. I must admit, aside from the pain, it doesn't feel too bad. He goes to put me down on my shaky feet.

"I shouldn't have done that," he says quietly. I look at him, incredulous. My initial reaction is to hold my stomach with a thousand different emotions barraging my mind and look away.

"So that's it?" I ask. I take a chance by looking up, and meet his back. Anger flows into my body like waves in the ocean. I walk over to him and lift myself off the ground, so we're face to face. I look at his face and see... rejection? I wait until his eyes meet mine before saying anything else. I glance down toward the object that had entered me, noticing its form happens to be erect still. The tip glistens with a milky substance. I look back up to see his piercing eyes.

"Stop playing games, Arugelle," he says flatly.

"I wasn't. I had never done it before, and here you go just taking my virginity," I stop, and think. I know how to get him.

"You should finish it. You probably know how."

With those words, his arms grab my hips almost painfully tight, and he guides me back onto his member with enough power to force the breath out of my lungs. I grip his shoulders and wrap my legs around him. Raditz lifts me up to the point of him withdrawing completely, and slams me down.

"Shit," I hear him mutter. I feel his arms trembling beneath me. My eyes close, reveling in this heightened sensation. Still doesn't feel like enough for me. I rock my hips, and arch into Raditz's chest. "Arugelle, stop that," I hear him growl out between groans.

"What are you afraid of?" I bait him, and a moan rips through my throat. His mouth closes down on a pert nipple and his tongue rolls it around. His thrusts continue with an animalistic need.

"Ooh, harder, Raditz," I pant out, my voice husky from moaning. I look at him through half-lidded eyes. He pulls us away from the tree and lays us down in the grass, him being on top. He pulls my legs almost over his shoulder, and proceeds to pound away, harder and faster than before. My moans increase in volume as I near my breaking point. My muscles tense, my breaths become labored, and my hands find his chest. "I think I'm gonna-" my words are cut short as a wave of pleasure overrides my senses. My inner muscles spasm around his still-pumping manhood. It doesn't take long before he tumbles over the edge, releasing a feral growl and collapsing next to me, out of breath.

Our bodies lay breathless in the afternoon sun, glistening with sweat. I can't help the overwhelming desire to fall asleep, even after looking at Raditz's sculpted body slick with perspiration.

"We need a good bath," I mutter between breaths. His eyes watch me, and turn to the deep blue sky. I turn my gaze to the sky as well, and refuse to fight the ever-growing smile on my face. I've nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

So, this may go without saying, but I don't have _too_ much experience writing anything remotely citrus-y. Feedback is more than welcome, including ideas, constructive criticism, comments, pleas for more, you know- the usual. And with that, until next time, Miika, out!


	16. Ch 15: Control

Hey everyone! Miika here with another exciting chapter! But first, some news.

The husband deployed again. He came back for a month, and now he's gone for a month. I'll be visiting him for a couple weeks where he's at. Now, for the part no one wants to hear: I'll be leaving my computer behind. I'm falling behind progress-wise in general, so it's a good opportunity for me to keep ahead. Worst case scenario, everyone would have to wait a couple weeks before reading the next installation. Hopefully during that time, I can let my imagination wander into the character, think up new possible scenarios, get them to Namek, and take off from there. It's almost sad, I haven't even gotten them off Earth yet. *Sigh* Like I said, though, the two weeks away should give me new insight and ideas. And I apologize if my A/Ns happen to be riddled with typos. It's 1am over here, and I'm waiting on my son's clothes to get done so I can pack them. Gu-h!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 15: Control

The wind rustles through the trees gently, rousing me from a light nap. Was what had transpired just a dream? I look to the side, and eye the fully naked Saiyan beside me, hands behind his head in a semi-relaxed state. Well, as relaxed as you can be after literally screwing your previous enemy and newfound mate. Not too complicated, right? Don't think too much on it.

I stand up with my gaze to the lake, and shake out the kinks in my joints and knots out of my tightened muscles. I glance back at the lying man, and a blush creeps up my cheeks, still not believing I had done possibly _the_ most intimate act with _him_ of all people. Frustrated, I walk to the water and dive, feeling my stomach rumble with hunger. I grab the first tail I spot, and leap out of the water and land gracefully on land. I flare up my ki, the glow of white drying my skin and hair. Honestly, I shouldn't have though, because-

"What the Hell is wrong with your hair?" a raspy voice from behind startles me. I turn around, seeing a nude Raditz sitting up looking slightly amused. I whip the fish and smack him in his nearly healed face, leaving a red print with scale indentations on the skin. "That was a legitimate question, Arugelle!" His hand rubs his face soothingly. I narrow my eyes and sit with a huff.

"If you must know, my hair... poofs... when it's dried off too quickly. Like a hair dryer. Or even in the opposite way, with a high humidity level-" a growl stops me.

"What are you babbling on about?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow. I sigh and roll my eyes. I'm not sure if I need to dumb it down, or if it's boring him.

"Depends. You asked a question, and I was answering it. Did you want to know?" I ask. I take the time to take a chunk of fish into my mouth like a wild animal. My vision catches a small spark behind his obsidian eyes, but leaves before I can identify it.

"You're ridiculous, woman," he mutters. I hear his feet shuffle a bit and his presence shifts to my side. His hand takes hold of my fish and tears a large portion from its side.

"Are you kidding me, Raditz?" I stare at him incredulously. "Go catch your own fucking fish!"

His glare narrows into slits and takes the rest of my fish. "You provide the food, woman."

I cross my arms haughtily. "Oh, is that because you don't know how?"

"Arugelle," his voice warns of treachery. I smirk in response and his face turns red in fury. "I can and will make you regret saying anything like that to me."

I roll my eyes, knowing he took things too far. I shrug my shoulders and dive back into the water. I stay under, mentally grumbling to myself about his behavior. It's infuriating! Should we fight to see who's more powerful? Do I need to show him my dominant side? Less snark and more force? I close my eyes briefly, and open to follow a school of the giant fish swim by gracefully. I rush into the school, and grab two by the tail, in each hand, and propel myself out of the water. Drops of water land on the sand at the water's edge before I step down. I raise an eyebrow at Raditz and smirk, releasing the fish from my grasp. His eyes travel from the fish to my naked body, drops caressing my skin enticingly. The chunk of fish meat hangs out of his mouth, neglected for something to, perhaps, better suit his tastes.

"You can have that fish. I've got plenty." I hold back a chuckle, knowing full well he can blow up on me at any moment.

+x+x+x+

Fish bones piled up as we had eaten the five overly large tuna. I stand up and fire a small blast at the remains, disintegrating them instantly. I grab my clothes and begin dressing myself when the tall man catches my attention, leaning back on an arm like a Roman emperor and using a left over fish bone to pick scales out of his pearly teeth. His steely gaze narrows at me.

"And what do you think you're doing?" his rough voice raises in a question, and goosebumps litter my arms. I smirk as I continue dressing, almost stumbling into the water while pulling my pants up.

"According to my senses, I can't feel Goku as close as earlier," I say without thinking about it. It wasn't until Raditz's gaze turned from boredom to interest that I realized what I said.

Oh shit. Here it comes.

"You can sense ki? Without a scouter?" his voice raises in pitch, genuinely intrigued. I nod my head, not knowing how else to respond. After an awkward minute passes, he stands up and crosses his arms with his eyebrows furrowed. "So, you didn't plan on telling me now, or even teaching me how?"

"No, because you wear the pants in the relationship. You have all the fighting know-how, don't you?" I ask, feeling I've gained the upper hand. I pull my sports bra over head and shake out my hair, still held by the reinforced ponytail holder. He grumbles and his ki spikes. I sigh and bow my head. "I'll teach you after we visit Goku in the hospital." I give him a once over, forcing myself to keep it at a once over, and shake my head. "Probably a good idea to get clothes. Or for you to stay away from the hospital, actually."

"I'm not staying here, woman," he grumbles.

"It's best for you to stay low, at least until you can figure out what 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do,' means, alright?" I growl out, our faces nearly touching. His bares his teeth in turn, and I snarl loudly.

His hand raises to take a swipe at me, but I duck in time to feel the breeze in my hair. I quickly scurry behind him and poke a finger in the soft spot just above his delectable glutes, where his tail had been earlier. With a growl, he stops his actions, though unsure from pain or arousal. Maybe both. The latter is certainly evident as his member expands to life.

"I don't want you getting killed, Raditz," I growl out. "Is it that hard to fucking ask for?" His knee touches the ground.

"There are three things you don't mess with, when with a Saiyan," I hear his voice maybe above a whisper. "Food, pride, and sex. And you're messing with two of them- yarrrgh!" he shouts out when I poke my finger into his tail stub again. "Alright, four. The tail!"

"I think my track record is flawless right now," I say with a devious smirk. "I did mess with your lack of food earlier, did I not?"

"You're a vile bitch, Arugelle," I hear him mutter. He crosses his arms and walks away, those delicious muscles rippling with each movement he makes. Heat stirs in the pit of my stomach, and I'm confident the scent of my arousal is what stops him mid-step. "An insatiable, vile, bitchy..." his voice rumbles lower with each adjective he can think of, and I think he repeats a few.

Raditz walks over to his nearly forgotten armor and begins pulling his black "shorts" on, grumbling about the hole left in the backside for his "poor defenseless tail". I can't help but roll my eyes, and pull my undershirt and orange gi top over. I shift my eyes, searching for my navy blue boots, only not to find them where my clothes had been. My hand digs into the hidden pocket of my gi, where I hold my phone and house capsule, and find my house. I push the button and toss it, watching the smoke poof and my house appear before my eyes. The sound of feet rustling back in surprise gains my attention and I notice my half-dressed mate staring at it oddly.

"What is this sorcery?" he asks, bewildered by the sudden presence of a small house.

I walk inside and smirk at his reaction. I shuffle through the closet to my left, knowing that's where my shoes and jackets would be, and find my spare training boots. I slip them on without a hitch, and walk back outside, watching as Raditz inspects the abode.

"Get dressed the rest of the way, and I will," I say. Ugh, I'm going to hate myself. I really have nowhere else to keep him, and he probably won't listen to me anyways. Even if we got into a power-measuring competition and I win, he still won't. I've really no choice. He even said Saiyan pride is not something to be messed with- wait, and what am I, chopped liver? My hand fiddles with the cell phone Bulma had given me, and upon further speculation, I decide to take it out and flip it open. My fingers dance clumsily on the number and arrow pad, trying not to break it, until Bulma's contact information flashes on the screen. I press a green button and hold it near my ear, and hear the ringing until she picks up.

"Bulma here," her voice is full of mixed emotions, distracted. Pretty sure she just opened the phone without looking at who was calling.

"Bulma, it's Hayashi-" I manage to get my name out before she begins her tirade.

"Hayashi! Where are you? Goku's hurt badly, and Krillin and Gohan are beat up as well! Where were you? Why didn't you help them?" I can hear her voice shake, knowing that to be a sign of tears. Ugh, tears.

"Bulma, I can explain-"

"Get to Wukong Hospital, pronto!"

I sigh. There's no way I can tell her over the phone that one of the dissented enemies is my mate, and I was busy with getting information out of him and helping him "heal", for a lack of a better term.

"Alright, Bulma, I'll be there in a few," I say, and I flip the phone shut. I quickly place it in my makeshift pocket before the desire to crush it overrules logic. I should be happy that Bulma called, right? I turn my head to Raditz, and I feel the tension in my face fade slightly as I stare at him. His back turned to me, I follow the scars along his back as though they weave an intricate design until he pulls his armor on. A light bulb turns on in my head. Where the Hell is my armor?

"What was that?" I hear Raditz ask casually. He adjusts the armor by swiveling it left and right, and lets it settle into place.

"That," I start off, "was called a phone." My eyes dart away into the grassy patch when he turns back around, in search of my discarded armor. Where did I toss it?

"A phone?" I can almost see him quirking up a curious eyebrow. My feet carry me over to the area I had been spying as though my armor would pop out with legs at any moment and shout "Here I am!" Of course, that doesn't happen. I dig through it and find it victoriously.

"It's a communication device," I say with a sigh. I pull it over my head, and untuck my massive ponytail once more. I shake my snow white tendrils loose from the front, and power up, preparing to take flight. With eyes glancing back to Raditz, he mimics my actions, and we both blast off towards our destination: the hospital.

Our long spikes of hair whip around us as we fly toward the destination, him lagging behind since he doesn't know the way. I glance back a moment to take in his expression, and watch as his eyes linger on my form. I roll my eyes and turn back to the front. I feel his presence nearing my left side, and his voice carries through the air.

"So, don't you have to explain some things to me?" he asks. Out of my peripherals, I watch him cross his arms.

"Oh, of course. First," I say, reaching West City. Wukong Hospital is on the other side. Inconvenient for people without our abilities, I'll say. "The house is compacted into a capsule using nanotechnology. Bulma-the one who called me earlier- and her father helped with the design. She also helped with designing this phone. I didn't know all its properties until fairly recent," I say, my voice getting lower. If I know our hearing, though, he had no problem hearing me.

"And we're going to the hospital why?" he asks. I can almost imagine him quirking up an eyebrow as he says this. Funnily enough, he does.

"Goku's there. Apparently, Vegeta did a number on him, but knowing how Goku is, he probably over-exerted himself too," I say. Raditz releases a chuckle.

"Sounds like he'd be my brother on that alone," he admits, though I'm not sure if he intended for me to hear that piece or not. I try to keep my eyebrows furrowed, the aching need to quirk it up at his statement makes my left eye twitch furiously instead.

I cast my gaze to the buildings below, reflecting the afternoon's sun rays off the thick glass the people beneath use as windows. My eyes shift and catch a telltale sign for our destination.

'We're almost there,' I send out to Raditz. I hear an audible grunt of affirmation, and we lower our pitch to the street below. Before taking any further steps, I hold my arm out and glance at my newfound lover. "No trouble," I say, and I walk inside without waiting for an answer.

As the double glass doors slide open, the smell of the diseased, sterile air, and medicine instantly makes me want to gag. My stomach churns uneasily. I had never been in a hospital, especially since Chi-chi had her son at home, in a tub. Something called a "water birth" or other. The process intrigued me despite the child being connected to a gelatinous bloody mass by a cord. I turn my gaze to the tall armor-clad man, grimacing in disgust.

"Ugh, it smells like the inside of a regeneration tank," I hear him mutter. I bite my lip, holding down what little content remains in my stomach. The front desk catches my eye, along with a blonde-haired woman mindlessly filing her nails. I walk over to it, feeling Raditz's presence nearby, and place a gentle hand on the desk in hopes to gain her attention. Not surprisingly, my gentle is still too firm for these people. I tried, though.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we're looking for a recent patient," I say. Without turning her eyes to us, she begins flipping through the pages clipped to a wooden board.

"Name?" she asks, thoroughly bored with her job. Had she not felt a day of excitement? Or did this job not amuse her? She does look a tad familiar, and even the faint smell of her scent rings a bell, though I'm not sure where. And of all my luck, no sign of a nametag around her person.

"Son Goku," I say. Her movements stop. Turquoise eyes open up and meet my darkened gaze. Her face grows pale, and with a shaking hand points down a hall.

"T-t-t-take the elevator to the f-f-fifth floor, turn right when you exit, and th-th-third door on your left," she stammers. Her accent catches my attention, considering it's one I haven't heard in literal years. I nod my head in gratitude and follow her directions.

"I know her," I mutter to myself. A hand wearing a dark blue wrist guard grips my shoulder firmly. I look up to the man, his face contorted in a scowl and the occasional twitch in his face muscles. I'm not too sure why, but his expression brings a smile to my face, like a little bit of comfort. It's odd. A warmth stirs in the pit of my stomach, but it dissipates before any hint is given about its origins.

We walk up to the elevator, and wait until it opens. I hear his foot impatiently tapping the linoleum. The creeping silence swallows us, not knowing what to say at the moment. I press the button pointing up, and watch as it lights up.

"Oops," I mutter. His growl is noticeably audible for my hearing. It's my turn for my booted foot to tap quickly on the floor, not only to escape this atmosphere, but to distract my nose from the ghastly stenches.

An older woman walks by, connected to a pole with a clear bag of liquid inside, and gives me a small, toothless smile. Chills run down my spine. My stomach churns at the sight, but with masterful disguise, I smile back as kindly as I can without paling. Her hospital gown has various stains on the front, either from food or something else, but one smell takes over the elderly woman, and a familiar one at that: Death.

A loud ding sounds off and the metal doors slide open. I press the button for the correct floor, and watch as the doors slide together again.

My thoughts trail back to the frail woman, smiling at me. Why? Does she know she's at Death's door? How can she smile despite the pain, especially at someone much younger? I shrug my shoulders, becoming aware of his hand on my shoulder again. Could that be it? Did she think we're together?

'Your thoughts are too loud, Arugelle. Stop, or put a wall up,' I hear him scold mentally. I roll my eyes, and bring my attention to the reflection in front of us.

Raditz's eye's size had gone down to normal, with only trails of blood to show he had been hurt at one point in time. Chunks of armor still remain missing from his beat down sometime after I had been knocked out. And then, there's me. My hair hangs in a messy low ponytail, my normally pearly white tendrils are dirty with blood and dirt, my gi is noticeably shredded up, and yet my armor remains nearly unscathed. My eyes still shine like onyx into the reflective surface like they hadn't seen friends slaughtered just hours before. Or, had heard about what the prince of our beastly race would have done to my unfortunate mate and me if we had stayed. I need to think of a way to thank my intuition with something.

The elevator dings loudly, and the mirrors slide open. Wordlessly, we exit the lift and turn right. One door, two door, three! We enter the room, to see Goku's body bound in a full-body cast, squirming in the hands of several doctors and nurses and screaming about needles. Oh, I forgot about those things. I don't blame him. My eyes shift to Raditz, and he removes his hand from my shoulder.

"Calm down, Brother!" he shouts. Heads spin to our direction, but at least Earth's finest hero stops wiggling in their grasps.

I take in the rest of the company. Chi-chi, next to her bandaged son and the Ox King; Puar and Oolong next to the ever-perverted Turtle Hermit himself; a damaged Krillin, Bulma, and Goku. Everyone's eyes lay on the two of us like we're from outer space. Wait. Like I've grown an extra head. Duh, I _am_ from outer space.

"Hayashi!" Bulma snaps and walks up to me. "You have some explaining to do!" Her finger jabs into my armored chest as her strong ocean orbs stare into me.

"I do," I say calmly. I turn around and shoot Raditz a glance. "Whatever they may do, don't retaliate. This is supposed to be a place of healing, not of death," I say. He scoffs and twitches his nose. My eyes narrow into his and raise myself to closely peer into his eyes. "I mean it." Taking advantage of our closeness, he pecks my lips quickly, and I lower myself. I smile and turn my head to my stunned aqua-haired friend.

"Please, let's go ahead and talk outside."

* * *

Oh, crap. Totally forgot this chapter ended with a cliffhanger. Yikes. Oh well. Love you all, including my faithful reviewers. Each and every one of you, especially those living outside the US. It's heart-warming knowing people around the world read my story.

Until next time, Miika, out!


	17. Ch 16: Planning Operation: Hop

Hey, everyone! Miika is back from Okinawa! My son is officially 2 years old, and spent time with Daddy at a park that looks like the Ewok village. And if you're ever in Okinawa, check out the Churaumi Aquarium. It has whale sharks _inside _the aquarium. Plural! Three total in a single tank. And gliding mantas up the wazoo! Those things are friggin' huge! Also, Butterfly Paradise is up the road before you see the aquarium. Beautiful, and they land on you if you're wearing red. So, now that I'm back, here's a chapter, and I'll be working on more chapters (I wrote an outline for the chronological order for this story, so I have a newfound dedication to writing, so yay!).

Oh, and to Anon: Firstly, thank you for your input. I do appreciate it greatly as an ever-improving writer. I realize I'm not perfect, and I miss some things, so really, thank you. If you are reading this, I hope you took the time to read the Prologue and chapters 1-14, maybe reread chapter 15 to refresh yourself on that content, before reading this chapter. Yes, Raditz is a "throbbing dick" as you put it oh-so-eloquently, because that's how I see him. He'd be the type to give out wrongful information. Until he has a change of heart, that's how he will be. Here, if you'd like to personally contact me, my email is karla . foltz47 at gmail . com (no spaces). We can discuss and trade ideas and such. Because why not, right?

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 16: Planning Operation: Hop

A slap echoes down the hallway. My head snaps to the side. Next person to slap me will get their hand bitten off. A sigh escapes my lips, and my eyes turn to Bulma's, noticing tears building up. Must have hurt her more than it hurt me.

"You saved that asshole's life and couldn't help your friends? What the fuck is your problem?" she hisses at me. I stare at her. "How can you be so selfish? You practically left them to die, and why? To save the one who killed you? What's wrong with you, Hayashi? Answer me, please!"

Just how much should I tell her? 'Oh, the prince of my dying race wanted me for himself to help make more Saiyans, but because Raditz defected, I stayed with him- by the way, we're apparently bound to each other- to make sure our lives were safe'? I stay silent, my ranting in my thoughts the only noise in my ears.

"Please, Hayashi, tell me. We almost lost Goku again. I don't know if any of us can live through that again," she whispers. Those crystalline tears slide down her cheek. The smell of weakness, emotion. The same weakness I showed. I wipe a tear from her cheek, and a small sad smile falls into place.

"Maybe I was being selfish," I say softly. "I chose my past over my future, and for that I apologize." I pause a moment to gaze around, people trying to go on about their business without looking nosy. For some reason, King Kai's words ring in my head at this moment.

_"... Even with all the rough edges, why care for the ones that don't have any marks? It's obvious you've spent more time getting to know the ones with those edges."_

I smirk, finding my reason in his words. "I wanted to acquaint myself with his edges. I know they're rough, but" I stop for a moment to look straight into her confused eyes, "I want to keep working with him. I think he could help us. I have hope for him."

Several emotions move across her face, both positive and negative. "Are the two of you, you know," she asks, concerned for my well-being. I give her an awkward smile and raise my eyebrows. "Oh dear, Hayashi. Why him?"

"Get to know him. That's all I ask," I say. "I know first impressions are everything, but I think second chances are something of a privilege. All it takes is a spark," I say. Sometimes, more literal than figurative. I won't tell her that, though. My desire to spill the secret only Goku's family knows about is growing stronger, but I can't tell her yet.

"Who the Hell is that?" I hear Raditz shout. My ears nearly twitch at the volume and Bulma and I rush into the room. Hovering outside the window on a magic carpet is Mr. Popo.

"That's Mr. Popo. He's the planet's guardian's assistant," I say calmly. He looks down at me briefly before returning his glare at the genie. "How are you, Mr. Popo?" I ask.

"I'd be better if Kami were still here," he mumbles sadly. "But, I've come to assist you to bring back the fallen," he says. Everyone perks up at this information.

"But how? The dragon balls are gone, aren't they?" Krillin asks, to which Mr. Popo shakes his head.

"There's another set on Kami's home planet, Namek. And luckily for us, I know the location of his vessel," Mr. Popo says smiling. "Now, I need someone to come with me," he grins.

I hear Master Roshi mumbling about how he doesn't trust magical beings, but I think it's silly. Before I can say anything, Raditz crosses his arm in front of me in warning. I roll my eyes. Men. The genie points to Bulma and nods her over.

"How about you, young lady?" he asks. She audibly gulps and walks over. She climbs out the window and barely touches the carpet before they completely vanish.

I walk over to Goku, passing Raditz's still extended arm, and kneel at his bedside.

"I'm sorry, Goku," I say quietly. One eye is swollen over, and yet, despite how much pain he seemed to be in, he still had enough energy to smile at me.

"It's alright, Hayashi. I forgive you. We were able to handle it, and we got him good a few times," he chuckles- and hacks- as he reminisces about the battle. "It was pretty close, Yajirobe even helped," he says. I can't help but blink at that. "He sliced off Vegeta's tail when he transformed into the ape form-"

"Oozaru," I interrupt. "He turned into the Oozaru."

"Yeah," he says. "Gohan did too, but when his tail got cut off, he landed on Vegeta. Oh, that was funny!" he attempts to laugh again. So, they really did go back to Goku to help. Raditz had been correct. Interesting.

"So, did Vegeta say anything that would stand out?" I ask. Goku shakes his head.

"Not that I remember," he says. I narrow my eyes at him and quirk an eyebrow.

'Vegeta wouldn't have told them,' Raditz's voice enters my mind.

'But he would have made some sort of advance after us, right?' I ask him.

Raditz's hum is audible out loud. I turn my head to him, as do everyone else. "Tell me, Kakarot, did Vegeta try to follow us?" His arms are crossed and his eyes narrow at his younger brother. "Or even just her."

"His name is Goku, you brute!" Chi-chi shouts, poking a finger into his chest. The taller man chuckles.

"A feisty mate you have, Kakarot," he says with a grin on his face.

I turn my head to Gohan, his eyes downcast. His arm is held in a pristine white sling, and he sits in the chair.

'What's wrong, Gohan?' I ask reaching out to him. I watch his chest heave with his breathing.

'I remember tapping into his thoughts,' Gohan says. He visibly shivers. This doesn't go unnoticed by his dear over-protective mother.

"Oh, what's wrong, my dear baby boy? Are you cold?" she flits around in a panic. Ignoring her, he reaches out to me.

'Images popped into my head I won't describe, but it was horrible,' he finishes.

I gulp. I walk over to Chi-chi, and give her a warm smile. "He's just thirsty," I say. This sends her off and out of the room, mumbling about fetching him some water. I sit down next to him and gently squeeze him in a hug. My forehead touches his and a chain of images rush into my mind. Bodies lying around, beaten and bloody, barely recognizable, as the vicious prince holds my hair and...

I rush to the nearest wastebasket and lurch. Tears sting my eyes at how sick this man was. Was he that desperate, to take his prize right on the battlefield? My hands shake still, holding the tin can.

"Hayashi!" I hear various voices scream out.

"Arugelle?" Only one person in the room calls me that. Raditz. "Shit, Arugelle, what's wrong with you?" I hear his voice waiver, like he's concerned for me. A hand grips my shoulder tightly and shakes me firmly, but not rough.

"That sick bastard," I mutter. I wipe the remnants of my stomach contents away from my mouth. He would want me to scream, all bloodied, barely able to fight back. And all my friends, Goku, Krillin, and even Gohan, all lifeless bodies as he rammed me from behind. Another wave of nausea hits me and I shove my mouth in the wastebasket again.

"What happened?" Chi-chi's voice rings out. As it passes, I wipe my mouth again and turn to see her face, pale and frozen. Her hand holds the glass of water I sent her out to fetch for Gohan, though I guess I would need it more now.

"Uh," I stammer. No way am I telling her, or anyone, of the vivid imagery her son accidentally relayed to me. "I didn't cook the fish properly," I say. I remember telling her about my "codes" between Goku and me, and this particular one meant "gross mental image". To everyone else, though, it would just sound like I'm talking about getting sick from fish.

"Oh. Say no more," Chi-chi says quickly. She hands the glass to Gohan and quickly leaves once again.

"Fish, Arugelle?" Raditz asks. "The fish shouldn't be affecting you right now." I look up at him, and smile at his curious expression. Truly weird.

"I'll explain later," I tell him, watching Chi-chi barge through the door with another glass of water. "Thank you, Chi-chi." I take a refreshing gulp, nearly drinking it all already.

"I'm glad you survived the battlefield, Hayashi," the Ox King speaks up. I quirk an eyebrow at his statement. Of course I survived. I do need to stop with the horrible timing though. Each time I "survive", it always looks like I'm running away from the battle. It happened as a child nearly all the time, with Pilaf, King Piccolo, the Red Ribbon Army. I still fought enough to get stronger, don't get me wrong, but I never finished the fights.

"I'm glad I did too," I finally say. I give a lopsided smile, but my attention turns to the window. The hair on the back of my neck raises with static, and a discharge releases, revealing Mr. Popo and a frazzled and excited Bulma.

"Oh my Kami, guys! There's hope! We found Kami's old spaceship, and we can get there much faster than previously estimated! We can bring everyone back!" her smile widens as she looks around the room. "Hayashi, aren't you excited?"

I nod my head. "Of course I am! I mean, if it's just a hop, skip, and a jump away, no big deal, right?" I ask. Her azure eyes sparkle with genius.

"Operation: Hop is in the works!" I hear her voice say. My vision blurs, and against my body's will, I stand up. Before anyone protests, I smile.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air," I say. I exit through the door and slump against the wall outside. My eyes feel heavy, and the telltale shooting pain through my brain means I'm about to have another moment. Just great. Hopefully, someone can brief me. As my eyes close, my thoughts stop, leaving my mind in peace.

_Green skies and waters, and blue grass. Lanky trees with bulbous tops. Goku and Raditz stand side-by-side, the wind rustling through their hair, before Goku takes off in a panic. I quickly follow, and peer over my shoulder, waiting on Raditz. He's hesitating. Why? I stop mid-air, and I feel my lips curl into a growl, possibly audible enough for him to jump and catch up to us. As we fly over the oddly-tinted world, I catch sight of the battle ground. Gohan and Krillin lie on their backs, teetering on the edge between the living and certain death. I feel around in my pocket for something and find the little brown cloth pouch that holds the senzu beans. Thanks, Korin._

A nudge on my shoulder brings me back to consciousness, still worn out from my nausea episode. I gaze up and see Raditz towering over me.

"Plans have been made. We're leaving with the humans and my nephew," he says with crossed arms. I place my palm over my forehead in attempt to quell the throbbing, both from his booming voice and the after effects of the vision.

"When?" I ask. I stretch my arms up, loosening them after staying in one position for who knows how long.

"As soon as the blue-haired one gets the necessary upgrades onto the ship," he says. I nod. That sounds like Bulma, upgrading all she can to make a trip more enjoyable. And possibly faster. I slowly stand up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that usually follows, only to land in a nearby chair. The padded armrests are covered in a white cloth-like material, and the cushion molds to the shape of my rear. "You look tired, Arugelle," he states. He smirks a little. "And if I had just told you to sit, you would have been rather hesitant. Good thing I pushed you down, right?"

I glare upwards at him. "Well, aren't you sweet," I say, partially sarcastic. In all honesty, it had been sort of sweet to be so concerned about my well-being, he'd push me down into a chair so I could rest. It's like a whole different level of ballsy, and I do enjoy it.

"Pah," he scoffs, "I am not 'sweet', nor is any other respectable Saiyan," he says, glaring down at me. His obsidian eyes catch mine, holding them without a blink. I smirk as memories of the last time I played this particular "game" with Tien come back. My booted foot travels up Raditz's leg casually with eyes still locked. The unease in his eyes come to surface, and swats my foot away, though I'm not too sure if it was supposed to be friendly, or one of annoyance. I try again, only using my fingers to crawl up his knee. I lick my lips slowly, and he bats my hand away. His eyes narrow wordlessly, not even a mental word. I sigh, and finally blink.

"No fun," I mutter as I scrunch my shoulders up to my pouting face, and I cross my arms, much like a spoiled child who didn't get their way this time. I stare off down the hall, watching smiling people carried by wheelchairs move through the passageways and elevators, accompanied by what seems like close family and friends.

I feel his eyes boring into my skin, causing me to shift uneasily. He kneels beside me, and I watch as his armored hand caresses a pearl white tress. I try to keep my mind clear, suspecting Raditz to probe my mind for why I had been collapsed against the wall.

"What's the plan?" I ask, my eyes switching back to his. His eyes widen as though he had been shocked, and he removes his hand from my hair. Did he already know I had a vision? Is that why he had been touching my scarred hair? I clench my jaw as I await his answer.

"Hayashi! Did you hear-" I turn my gaze to my blue-haired friend, whose discomfort is evident on her face. She doesn't need to tell me, she's uncomfortable around my partner, but probably more so seeing how close in proximity he happens to be to me. She visibly straightens her back, and walks out from the doorframe, allowing Raditz to stand up and enter the room in where his brother is resting. "There's no way I can get used to that," I hear her words muffled behind her hand. She leans over to me, trying to put on her biggest smile.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask. I can only speculate that if I hadn't asked, no one would tell me, even if I were to be involved. Something of a last minute thing, I guess. Her eyes shine with genius, her award-winning smile glistening in the fluorescent bulbs above.

"Well, we're going to take the Namekian ship back to Namek, of course!" she says as if it had been the most brilliant idea since the invention of the capsule.

"How many of us are going on it?" I inquire, quirking a curious eyebrow. Her voice fails to articulate while her fingers work on imaginary math.

"It would be the four of us. You, Krillin, Gohan, and me to navigate," she says, impressed her her logic. I shake my head negatively.

"I'm not going anywhere without Raditz," I say quickly. Before she cuts in with any sort of lecture, I smile. "No, not because I'm reacquainting myself with him, but mostly so he doesn't get into trouble. Someone needs to keep him in check, especially if Goku can't on bed-rest." I run my fingers through my hair, ignoring the heat presenting itself across my cheeks. "Besides, if that number became five, we would still need to train. I'd rather not become a liability," I say, and quickly add, "nor would I want anyone else to end up getting hurt."

Bulma rubs her chin while pursing her lips together, an obvious sign that the wheels in her head are spinning faster than usual. "Then you'd most likely get left behind with Goku-" she stops herself, and her face lights up with an idea. "We can't leave Goku, or you for that matter, out of this adventure. So, why don't my father and I tweak the spaceship I have, and you, Raditz, and once he's healed, Goku can help him build it!" She shoots a wink at me, and a cheery smile. I give a sad smile, and my eyes drift to the room where my long-time friend lays, bed-ridden and essentially prone in a full-body cast.

"Well, hopefully, we don't need to wait long. Just maybe the next batch of senzu beans would do the trick," I say with a sigh. "I'd rather not go up to Korin's only because Yajirobe is always there." My shoulders slump as my eyes travel back to Bulma, standing in front of me and giving her best puppy eyes. 'Man's best friend', bah. What about 'Saiyan's best friend'? Or would those be normal non-transforming monkeys? I roll my eyes in defeat. "Fine. I'll go-gack!" I barely say the words and she jumps, clinging to my neck with all her weight. It's not that it's painful, or that she "weighs a ton" as she puts it oh-so-eloquently, but the action caught me off guard.

"Oh, thank you, Hayashi! You are the best!" she says, releasing my neck from her grasp. I rub it, feigning discomfort.

"If Yajirobe does anything, though, look for a present on your balcony. And by present," I smirk as the next words leave my mouth, "I mean his head." I watch her visibly shudder, knowing she's imagining his fat ugly head rolling around her balcony, leaving blood splatter, and his chunky cheeks slapping against the tiles. I chuckle at the thought. My, the only thing more pleasing would be dismembering him in reality, and watching her reaction.

"All joking aside, Hayashi, check on the senzu beans for us, and the three of you can travel together in a pod together, savvy?" she asks. I nod my head conclusively. My guess is, I'm doing it alone. I'd have to. There's no way I could keep Raditz and myself calm if the fat one is there.

* * *

Don't worry, readers, I don't think I'll be gone too long again for a long while. I shall update again on Monday, so I can get it back to my scheduled updates. After that, every 6 days again. :) So until then, Miika, out!


	18. Ch 17: Whispering Sweet Nothings

Hey, everyone! Miika here for a quick chapter! And by quick, I mean it's the last completed one I have for you. Don't worry, though, I'm working on Chapter 18 as we speak, (and that's almost done), not to mention the ideas I have for the rest of the story. Excited? I know I am! New content for all of us! Just be sure to forgive me if things don't end up updating too much on time. I do have a 2 year old, and if anyone knows kids, toddlers are known for getting into trouble. Now, without further ado, let's keep this story rolling!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 17: Whispering Sweet Nothings

The next day, I exit the hospital nonchalantly, smiling at the people that pass by me. An older man dressed in a hospital gown- whether or not it's backless is none of my concern, thankfully- points a frail finger at me, gazing in shock when I glance at him.

"You... you..." he mutters softly, shock overriding his basic abilities as his eyes follow my every movement. I have half a mind to take to the air in front of him, just to put him out of his Kami-forsaken misery. My better half, however, decides against it. I quirk up a mocking eyebrow, trying to wear a matching smirk, and continue walking past.

I breathe in the air, much more acceptable than the stench of the contaminated and the sickly confined to one building. My only wish is they try to purify it, or maybe open some more windows. People need to breathe real air, not whatever gas that happened to be. Even if the air outside is lightly polluted with noxious fumes, it's much more bearable than it.

I round a corner, keeping an eye out for anyone's peering and curious eyes, and I take to the skies. Hardly a cloud litters my vision as I ascend further upwards, escaping even the most polluted air drifting from the city. Crisp, clean, cool air. I smile, relaxing into the light breeze. My white tendrils make a habit of hitting me square in the face, though not necessarily on purpose. I think it's just the angle they're grown.

As I near my destination, the wind whips around me ruthlessly, tugging on my gi every which way. My hair, still held by a ponytail, waves carelessly in the gusts. My eyes travel across the great expanse of the blue sky, noting the higher I fly, the deeper the blue, from aquamarine to deep sapphire.

Ugh, I can only hope Korin has a spare bean to hurry up and get Goku on his feet. But much to my chagrin, Lady Luck hasn't been too kind to me in retrospect.

I land softly on the tiled floor of his abode, looking around the nearly spotless area. It's no wonder Yajirobe spends his time up here. It seems so comfortable!

Movement from the corner of my sight urges me to put up my guard and fight, but my nerves ease up at the old white cat holding a wooden staff. His eyes are always closed, yet he knows where he's going at all times. I smile at the feline finally once I fully relax.

"Korin, so glad you're here," I say genially. I hear him purr slightly.

"Where else would I be?" he asks, his voice gravelly from old age. I quirk an eyebrow and look away. He's got a point. "I heard about the battle from Yajirobe. Said he almost cut the man in half." His words lose me. I tilt my head in confusion.

"He was there?" I ask. The cat nods. I really did miss a lot of action. Next fight, I won't run off for something, or someone, else. All my focus will be on my target.

"He said he had only cut off the tail of one of them," he says with a smile. I flinch inwardly, knowing how sensitive Saiyan tails are, and how much just getting it pulled would be painful. "So, Hayashi, how can I help you?"

For a brief moment, I forget why I had flown all this way. The wheels turn, and I remember the urgency of my trip.

"Oh! Goku needs a senzu bean! He's confined to a bed right now!" I say. I then tell him about how we'll be going to Namek, Kami's home planet, to revive the fallen warriors. I also explain that I feel we may run into trouble, and we need him as soon as possible. As I explain this, Korin nods his head in understanding, and sympathetically.

"Well, that is quite the conundrum, Hayashi," he says after I finish. "There is one problem. The senzu plant isn't mature yet." His facial features turns from jovial to grim.

The muscles in my jaw clench at his words. "But don't you have a spare bean or something? I thought you usually did," I say, scratching at reality for a piece of hope. Oh, Lady Luck is not in my favor today at all.

Yajirobe walks in, which happens to resemble more of a waddle, and pops a bean into his mouth. His movements stop suddenly, catching my presence in front of Korin, his mentor and friend. The blood drains from my face, replaying the nonchalance in his actions in my mind, how he casually popped the most sacred item- and the only thing- that can heal Goku's severe injuries. I depress my lungs, forcing myself to breathe, and I take slow shallow breaths.

"Hey, uh, Yajirobe, you should probably run-" Korin's words fall on uninterested ears as he waves a dismissive hand.

Thank you, you fat excuse of a ronin, for bumping yourself a couple positions on my personal shit-list.

I hoist him up in the air by the top of his gi, seething through clenched teeth. I can feel my pupils shrink in anger, in contempt for this repugnant being, and nothing could satisfy me more than painting his blood on the pristine white walls of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and-

"Hayashi! Release him!" My foggy mind clears at Korin's voice, and his tugs at my gi. I don't loosen my grip right away. This bastard just consumed Goku's ticket to instant health until another batch grows. My fists uncurl from the fabric, dropping his massive weight onto the tiles below. Amusement filters through when he stands up, revealing branching cracks of his landing.

"You're lucky, ronin, that Korin was here. You won't be lucky forever," I warn with narrowed eyes. By the way the sweat drips from his inflated cheeks down to his bulbous chin, and the nervous audible gulp, I haven't lost the ability to scare people, including and especially him. After a few moments of checking his physical well-being, and seeing all, well most, is still right, he runs into the chamber, but not without me noticing a dark pungent spot on and in his robe. So I most certainly scared the piss out of him. I chuckle to myself, too amused by how the short-lived scuffle ended.

The elderly and wise feline clears his throat, obviously in need of my attention. I roll my eyes and fixate them on his form.

"Why can't you just rub against my leg like the Brief's cat, Scratch?" I ask. I know it irritates him when I compare him to the simpler felines on the planet, but I hope he knows I only tease him because he's my favorite feline in the world. Coolest cat ever.

I watch the hair stand on his back. No, I guess he doesn't know.

"So, you want senzu beans, right?" he asks. I nod. I can make out a tone of mischievousness, like I won't enjoy what he'll have to say next. "Well, you have two choices, Hayashi. You can either help out around here with the new batch, or you can wait on Earth when a new pod is mature."

Well, the choice seems like a no-brainer. The cat is pretty smart, though.

"What's involved with 'helping it grow'?" I ask cautiously. He holds up a paw and grins.

"Ah ah ah, no way am I telling you until you accept," he says.

I slowly slide a palm down my face, grimacing and groaning about what he may have me do.

"I accept your offer to allow me to help the senzu plant grow," I growl. "Now, what is involved with this assignment?"

+x+x+x+

Today, I am thankful Raditz cannot sense power levels, or at least, to my knowledge. I've been gone for about a week, I think. Maybe a little bit more. Bulma's cell phone doesn't work from this altitude, so I have no contact with any of them. This happens to be unusual since Raditz should be able to feel my mental presence miles high if he can track it across the universe. I hope he's not terrorizing everyone. In fact, I hope he's sitting next to Goku, trying to nurse him back to health. Now those mental images are hilarious. Goku rendered immobile by a body cast, at the mercy of his older brother who happened to tie his hair back, dress in a pink nurse outfit, and carry a large needle that could ram through his stomach- well, that went weird in more than one way. If there's something I remember about my rather-reluctant mate, is that he values family, regardless of what had happened in the past.

To my dismay, the mental image refuses to disappear. Talk about awkward, right?

And this whole "helping the senzu plant grow" business? The cat wants me to talk sweetly to it. Completely insane. According to him, though, he says that the more I talk sweetly to it, in hushed tones, the stronger and potent the beans will grow compared to without being subjected to a person's spoken thoughts. Then again, today, I'm going to test my own theories in hopes to speed up the process.

Earlier in the morning, I had found a radio with a mini-drive containing assorted music genres. There had also been some movies, but with most of them labeled as "XXX" and something else, I could only deduce it belonged to one of the perverts.

I place the radio next to the plant, and warm up my vocals with a couple grunts.

"So, today, little senzu, we are going to listen to some music. I hope you enjoy it, but as for me, I may sleep a little or sing along," I tell the green budding plant.

I mess with the mini-drive and press the "play" button gently, and soothing tones of an orchestra in an amphitheater drift over the plant and me in various speeds and volumes. One particular song nearly breaks my eardrum with its loudness and punctuated notes. My eye twitches as the dynamic changes down to a soft level, and then back up to a teeth-grinding and agonizing volume. In a huff, I turn the music off.

"You know, fine, I'll sit with you and talk your pods off," I say in a joking manner. From what I had been told, the plant usually yields about three pods-worth of beans. The plant has the start of five attempting to grow. To my dismay, however, one of those buds takes my words seriously, and drops to the soil below. I pale as I stare at the discarded pod. It never had a chance. "I'm sorry," I mutter. Regret for my words takes over my joking attitude.

Laughter echoes behind me, and I snap my head back to glare at its owner. Yajirobe. Of course.

"Not much a green thumb, are you, Hayashi?" he chuckles out. My eyes narrow into slits, wishing daggers would pierce his lard-filled belly. "Well, not everyone can be perfect like I am."

I'm nowhere near perfect! What the blazes! Before my temper reaches boiling point, I return my attention to the senzu plant, knowing if I listen to him anymore I may end up hurting something; Korin doesn't tolerate that kind of behavior in his abode. Gazing at the plant as it slowly and unnoticeably grows, brings about an inner peace, a level of serenity that washes all turmoil like the sound of rain steadily falling against pavement and distant thunder rumbling across the expanse of clouds.

"You should try music," his voice travels to my ears once more.

"I already did." I leer at him, unamused. He turns his back to a small box and pops something small into his cavernous mouth.

"What kind?" he asks with chunks of food flying about.

Ugh, disgusting. I crinkle my nose disapprovingly.

"I don't know, it sounded like it was outdoors, I guess," I say. I don't know what it was called, nor do I care to figure out.

"Well, figures. Senzu plants partially like instrumental, which is what I'm guessing. Try something with more edge," he says, tossing a different mini-drive to me. I catch it without a flinch, and look at it with indifference. Looks a little more worn and scratched than the other, and a small indentation in a corner. "What are you waiting for? Change it out." I notice his tone change with annoyance.

With a roll of my eyes, I switch out the devices, and prepare my ears for anything I may find unappealing. I press a couple buttons, and the sound of a slow guitar working its wondrous magic weaves around me in a sensuous dance. Now, it could have been my imagination, but the senzu plant seems like a brighter green reflecting in the midday sun.

Footsteps begin to sound against the tiles, making their way to the exit. "Oh, I almost forgot," the fat ronin speaks up. I turn my head to him to give him my attention. "Don't forget to whisper sweet nothings to the plant. Korin and I aren't any good at it, and we figure someone with a more feminine touch would solve that problem."

"I'll show you 'feminine touch'," I grumble angrily. I turn my attention back to the plant and experience my most awkward blush. I've never whispered sweet nothings to anyone, nor have I ever held a desire to do so.

Or have I? I mean, I don't think I've ever wanted to.

I lean in closely to the holy plant and caress its terracotta pot. The closer I move my head towards it, the hotter my cheeks feel, and the more nervous I become. I stop before my lips touch a single leaf, and I begin whispering. The words fall subconsciously from my mouth, like words I had spoken before. They do seem familiar, but I feel like I'm speaking a different language. My blood feels like lava coursing through my veins, burning for more of this sensation, and the tingle of ki at my fingertips breaks me out of my trance-like state.

Wait, can I transfer ki to plants? If I can, maybe I can pack more power into the beans, making them more potent. They'd only need half a bean to fully recover! I charge up my fingertips with energy once more, and brush a leaf to test it. I bite my lip in anticipation, waiting for a possible instantaneous reaction.

And boy, is it instantaneous! The damn leaf shrivels up into a brown crusty shell of itself and bursts into flame and, with some quick thinking, I extinguish the flame before Korin's Tower can become the Senzu Inferno. A door slamming open breaks me out of my troubled mind and brings my attention to the elderly feline.

"What's that smell- oh, Kami! Oh, no!" In his panicked state, I slide away little by little, but at too slow of a pace. "What happened, Hayashi?"

As I retell what took place moments ago, his apparent frown goes from anger to a lesser form. Sure he's still angry, but at least he's not as angry. Progress, right?

"I should have known you'd try something like that. Did you at least whisper to it?" he asks, turning his scrutiny away from me.

"I, I guess," I say, unsure if what I had said had been considered "sweet". He waves his paw at me, beckoning me closer to the green and slightly damaged plant.

"I want you to apologize to it, stroke it, and continue whispering to it," he says while placing my hands on the clay pot.

"But, what if I damage the plant again?" I ask.

I hear Korin chuckle as he turns to make his exit. "You won't, if you know what's best for you and the rest of the fighters." He wobbles over to the door and closes it behind him.

Looks like it's just you and me, senzu plant. I lean my face in closer to where I had charred it, and kiss it lightly. I swear, this is so uncharacteristic of me. If it is to help us out though, I'd do it. Bulma's words pop into my head.

_"You saved that asshole's life and couldn't help your friends? What the fuck is your problem?"_

But…

_"How can you be so selfish? You practically left them to die, and why? To save the one who killed you? What's wrong with you, Hayashi?"_

I grind my teeth and shake my head, careful enough not to knock the plant out of my grasp with my hair. I had my reasons, and I had a notion we would still be victorious. Even if the Prince of All Three Saiyans is still alive and out in space. Involuntary shivers run down my spine, recalling how I read Gohan's mind about Vegeta's thoughts.

And Namek could be the best place to, I don't know, actually get a chance to fight him. My, oh my, a fight with all living full-blooded Saiyans could be amazing. Or potentially a stupid idea of a fantasy. Yuck. I pluck off a leaf and chew it mindlessly like a cow chewing its cud.

+x+x+

Several days have gone by, watching and whispering to this unresponsive plant being my only task. No one has tried to contact me, though I'm sure I know why. However, Raditz is my biggest concern. A few days ago, his ki had dropped dramatically. I have a couple possibilities rolling in my thoughts right now. Either he had finally learned how to hide his ki signature _very_ well, or he got himself into too much than he can handle. He hadn't contacted me in my dreams either, so with that, I feel like a part of me is missing. A void that can't be filled without his presence, physical or mental. Oh, Kami, just listen to me! I sound pathetic!

Oh, and the meals had been fantastic since I started talking to the senzu plant. They almost remind me of simpler times, or of a far off place I may never reach again.

A place I used to call home.

A small tingle creeps up the side of my head, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I turn in every direction possible to pinpoint it. It's familiar, and it happens to be one I've missed slightly-

"Arugelle!"

And the blissful moment of overly romanticized feeling is over.

* * *

So, I have a feeling you're going to have questions. Just keep them on hold (unless you want to address them to me personally), and I promise I will answer at least one of those questions in the next chapter. So, until I take back Sunday (horrible pun is horrible), Miika, out!


	19. Ch 18: Touch and Go

Hey everyone! Miika here! I know the update is a little late, but I swear it was due to technical difficulties. And my son. He likes to type a lot, but he knows not of what he types usually. So, I had to go through it and correct all he had done. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything. I hope you're all enjoying the story, and I'll see if I can also work a little more diligently.

Wait. Omnicon is this Saturday. I'll be dressing up as Bulma Briefs in her famed bunny costume. If you want to see pictures of that, I'm a part of the B/V community "Just Saiyan" on Google +. I will be posting them there. Expect an update to be next Sunday. *sigh* Getting real tired of all these different things just coming between my writing and me. So, ready? Here we go!

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 18: Touch and Go

Raditz hovers over to me and grips my hand tightly. Annoyance marks itself over his facial features, and his body language holds anger. "We're leaving," he growls to me. I jerk my hand away, and caress it soothingly, glaring at him with annoyance.

"Although I'm proud you found me, which I happened to have noticed, I'm not leaving yet," I tell him, turning my gaze to the nearly full-grown senzu plant. Its leaves are a rich emerald, and the pods are a light green, but a shade darker than a fully ripe senzu bean. "We need these to heal Goku, and for our upcoming trip."

I hear him scoff and walk away, my eyes fixated on a pod. Four pods have survived, it seems. But how many beans are in each pod? I mean, they should be ready any day now.

"Hayashi," Korin calls out. He walks in slowly, stops, and turns his head to size up Raditz. I follow his line of sight, and watch as my Saiyan partner grows uneasy under the feline's line of sight. Or maybe it's the fact we're both staring at him that makes him uneasy. "The senzu should be ready any day now. Do you think three pods would be sufficient?" I look at him in confusion.

"How many beans are in a pod?" I ask. The white elderly cat hums briefly. I catch a sideways glance to see how the taller Saiyan is faring. Just as I expected, his arms are crossed over is armored chest, and a bronze-tipped boot taps on the ceramic tiles of the floor.

"It varies from time to time," he says finally. I take a deep breath and release it through my nostrils, flaring them with a slight bit of pressure.

"We don't need the beans, Arugelle. Now, come!" Raditz growls out, yanking my arm with not nearly enough force to pull it out of its socket. My hand slips through his grip again, and I turn away.

"Oh, so if you die from a massive beatdown courtesy of one of our opponents, it'll be on me. Yeah, no thanks on that, bud," I send a deadly glare in his direction, hoping he'd catch the hint. "Now, leave-"

"He's welcome to stay," Korin interrupts me, and turns around slowly. My jaw hangs slack, not believing he had just… no, it must be a mistake.

"What?" I ask, turning my eyes to glance at him again, only to catch him with a victorious grin smeared on his face. I fail at hiding my disgust. "No, he needs to tend to his brother, Korin."

"Not happening," he says. "And the only way I'm leaving this place is with you."

Why with me? Something doesn't sound right with those words. There must be some sort of ulterior motive for trying to persuade me to follow, or something. There _has_ to be a catch somewhere…

"My brother is a softy, his harpy mate has depleted my hearing by thirty percent, and the smell of disease was getting to me," he says, leaning against an alabaster pillar. "Besides, I was getting hor-"

"I get it!" I say with my cheeks radiating heat. I can hear the faint noise of chuckling, though I'm not sure from who anymore. Could be just Korin, Yajirobe from behind the door, or Raditz due to his ability to make me red with anger and embarrassment. Or maybe all three of them trying to conceal their amusement.

Well, the truth is such a bitch. At least I know I was right, for whatever comfort that brings to me, which happens to be not nearly enough to be worth it.

Korin shuffles to the dining area and rummages through one of the cabinets, pulling out various items to include pots, pans, fragrant spices, and utensils. "If I know you well enough, Hayashi, you'll be hungry soon, correct?"

I blink in astonishment as my stomach growls on cue. How in the blazes does it do that? With a sigh, I nod my head.

"Don't worry, I'll cook something up for you and… I don't think I caught your name, Saiyan," Korin says over his shoulder.

I hear him mumble out "None of your business, cat," and stomp away. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior and walk over to him.

"Don't mind him, Korin, he's a natural grouchy-ass," I say with an obvious grin. "Isn't that right, Raditz?"

I hear Korin hum, committing my partner's name to memory. I take in Raditz's slouched form, still donning his battered armor. His hair smells of sweat and of sterile air, reminiscent of the hospital. The thought of the building makes me want to lurch. My gaze travels to his left arm where his armband stays wrapped around his thick muscles. I blink twice. Before I realize it, I'm crouching on the ground, and staring at his matching band around his even thicker left thigh.

"Woman, get up!" I hear him shout. I glance up and quirk an eyebrow, noticing the slight pink on his cheeks. My, how did I do that? I slowly rise, my eyes downcast and away, and wipe the invisible sweat from my brow. "What was the meaning of that?"

A small creeping blush warms my cheeks. Honestly, I was just inspecting them out of curiosity. Why are they just now gaining my attention? Maybe it's just all about how it's only his left side. Or because they're red with dark sweat stains on the material. Maybe there's a meaning behind them. Only my subconscious knows the real reason, and at the moment, it refuses to tell me, making me a fool in front of my rather tall mate, and the feline master.

"No need to worry." My eyes lock with his for a moment, searching each other for something unknown, before the sound of dishes clattering together draws my attention. I hear his nose intake a whiff, and release it slowly. Out of curiosity, I take a couple long-drawn inhalations, and feel myself salivating. My goodness, that aroma, so full of flavor and something else so intangible, I can't describe it. It almost smells familiar.

My eyes travel back to Raditz, his form more relaxed, and I watch as he saunters closer to the kitchen while his nose leads the way. I inhale the scent again, and the flutter of a memory crosses my mind, a memory of cinnabar landscapes, of vermilion skies that burned with the light of two stars, of blood and power… of a _home _long gone. Movement towards Korin as he scoops the meal- a dish resembling stewed meat, steamed vegetables, and a homemade spice sauce- proves difficult with feelings of longing and disbelief paralyzing me. Disbelief only because no one else knows how to cook a dish native to Planet Vegeta. Then again, maybe it's only me who feels this way.

Raditz sits at the table slowing, either wary or in shock, and watches Korin as he places a full plate of the meal in front of him. A flash of emotion akin to wonder flickers behind his obsidian pools, hunger quickly replacing it in less than a blink. Bare hands shovel food into his face at lightning speed. Bits and pieces of different morsels cover the corners of his thin lips.

"Hayashi," I hear Korin say, while I still stand gazing at the sight. "On my knowledge of Saiyan appetites, you should sit down so you can have some as well." No longer paralyzed by the sweet and spicy aroma, I stride over to a chair, pull it out with a screech of its hind legs, and plop down without much grace. The elderly feline places a full dish in front of me, the colors of the vegetables meshing well with the light brown juices from the stew and the red tint of the maroon spice sauce.

Yes, this smells exactly like how I remember old home.

I peek over at Raditz, and notice that emotion again. It isn't wonder, but nostalgia. I've never been too great at multitasking, but I take a chance by opening up my mental link with him. Kami, I hope I don't end up choking on my food. Usually, he'd jump onto the opportunity of diving into my mind, but he's keeping to himself. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and go into his mind instead.

He's not one for putting up walls. Raditz seems to thrive on being mentally open. Not so much emotionally, which happens to be the challenge at hand, but just to know what he's thinking would be nice. He has a weak one up, though, and that is cause for concern in my book. I reach out even further, asking if he is alright.

'Out of my head, Arugelle,' his voice says softly in my mind. I feel a force of resistance after his focus returns to his meal.

'Oh, no you don't! You're not getting rid of my presence that easily,' I say with a smirk. I push back with unprecedented determination. 'Why do you look so reminiscent?'

'I am not reminiscent,' he denies. His eyes travel to mine, trying to hide whatever it is he doesn't wish to display.

'You miss home, and this food reminds you of it.' Those words, like magic, cause him to cease all noticeable action. 'If you aren't reminiscent, you're longing for a time before you were forced to watch over Vegeta.'

Raditz pushes himself away from the table and stands up. 'I just don't understand how a Saiyan dish made its way to this backwater planet,' he admits to me. 'As far as I know, you weren't old enough to cook, and even if you were, you haven't regained all of your memories yet, have you?'

'Did I tell you about my amnesia?' I ask. A low chuckle rumbles through the connection. I look down at my plate, the chopsticks hitting the bottom without picking up anything else. Aside from a couple stray pieces spread scarcely around the plate, the food is gone.

'Oh, I think it's rather evident. Whether or not you did, I can tell. The look in your eyes shows all I need to know,' he says through the link. I place my chopsticks down, and stand up, eyes looking for the feline master.

'Alright, if you know this, then can you fix it?' I ask.

'No.'

With increased agitation, and forgetting to use the mental link, my voice cracks. "Then what good does it do telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" the hoarse voice of a certain feline asks. Great, at least I know where he is now. He's standing at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes clean, including the cookware.

My eyes expand, not too sure how either Raditz or I will react.

"The food. How did you make it?" he asks. Well, now I know. I hold my breath, waiting for Korin's response.

He hums as he wipes a plate dry. "I remember Hayashi mumbling something at the senzu plant- which, by the way, should be ripe now- and I took note of it."

I feel eyes fall on me. I clear my throat. "Well, if the beans are ready-"

"Oh, no you don't. What did you tell the plants?" Raditz asks with a dark chuckle. He expects me to remember _everything_ I've told the plant? I look away and shrug. I honestly would rather not say, since the truth could very well be mistook for a lie, and… that's just one mess I don't want to get into at the moment. I have other things to take care of, like getting a bean to Goku, and helping out Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma with the dragon balls.

"Can we finish this another time? We have beans to harvest."

+x+x+x+

Korin shuffles over with a full brown cloth sack, and places it in my hands. I open it, and a smile widens over my face. In my mind's eye, I can imagine my eyes brightening with hope and excitement with how many light green beans I see. That's a good question.

"How many are in here?" I ask the feline. He hums and turns away from us.

"I believe there's twenty-five beans in the bag. Should be more than enough, correct?" he says. I slowly nod my head in wonder. I release a breath, thinking of all the ways this can help with our upcoming challenge, especially if we have to fight Vegeta again. He'll be stronger, I'm sure, but so will we. I can't wait to actually get a chance to fight him, and put him in the ground. I'd just need to be careful, in case he wants to still "carry out his legacy".

"And you have enough for another crop and for you and what's-his-face?" I ask. If I remember correctly, they use the beans as a means to avoid cooking for themselves. Someone had said they don't need to eat for up to ten full days, so, with Korin and Yajirobe living off of them, that's thirty meals for two they can save for someone else.

I hear him hum in affirmation. "I guess all it takes is a woman's touch," the elderly feline master jokes. My head shoots up, feeling warmth tingle under my cheeks. The feline chuckles and walks away. My eyes follow his form at first, but then stare out into space, thinking of other things. The plan. How everything could go wrong. Preparing for my friends to come back, alive and safe. For some reason, though, I have a nagging notion that something will go terribly wrong, even without a direct vision of the details.

A hand lands on my shoulder, a large hand connected to a tall, bulky Saiyan, at that. "Let's get on with this," Raditz says indifferently.

I turn around and bow quickly, grateful for the opportunity to raise enough- more than enough, actually- beans for the incoming adventure. I turn my head back to Raditz. "Do you remember where the hospital is?" I ask. He nods his head and takes my hand, successfully yanking me off my feet and into the air with a startled gasp.

"Even if I didn't, I can still sense his energy," he says. Am I being sassed? I pull a bean carefully from the full sack and toss one to him, his overgrown hand flawlessly catching it.

"You need to give this to him, Raditz. Can you do that?" I almost feel like this is a bad idea, entrusting an energy-replenishing, all-nourishing magical bean to a semi-reformed Saiyan who used to work for an evil tyrant whose main business was purging planets and selling them. A Saiyan who, though he is my mate, successfully killed me. Then again, I'm over it, right? I'm alive now. Alive, and possibly more powerful than he is. Wait, no, I'm confident I am. Does that make me a terrible person? I can't really tell.

We split off without another word, and as he's bound for Goku and possibly my hellion of a friend Chi-chi lying in wait, my internal compass steers me toward the Capsule Corp. grounds. Nervousness twists in my stomach as I land softly on the emerald lawn. My head shifts from one side of the compound to the other, concentrating on finding the doctor or his wife's energy. I can feel Goku's ki rise in the distance. Good, Raditz is actually listening to me. Now, to find Bulma's parents-

Why didn't I sense that before? I can sense their weak ki in the same room at the very least. I pucker my lips sourly. I'd rather not interrupt anything. As I grow more apprehensive about ringing the doorbell, or even knocking, the closer both Raditz and Goku are to getting here. Oh, the gods are cruel for making me experience this level of awkwardness. Knock or wait? Kami, knock or wait?!

Their rate of travel increases, and I quickly knock on the door to my chagrin. There's no way I'd be able to live with myself if Goku had asked why I didn't do anything. I can imagine Raditz chuckling at his brother's innocence, even if he does have a child. Maybe he doesn't know that adults do it for more than procreation. Even as I feel them landing, I give a little startled jump. I'll blame it on my anxiousness about the Briefs and whatever activity they could have been preparing for- ah! Act cool, Hayashi! They're coming!

"Ah! Goku! Hayashi! Good to see you!" the doctor says while adjusting his eyeglasses. I smile and bow in attempt to hide the blush. The faint scent of sweat reaches my nostrils and I pop back up quickly. So, the scent could have been much worse. Thank Kami they hadn't gone further when I interrupted them!

"Hey, Mr. Briefs! Raditz said that you'd have a ship ready for us, right?" Goku speaks up, a great way to cover my slight embarrassment. It's not so much the idea of sex, it's the mental image of two older bodies slapping against each other, and not just any normal older bodies, but the parents of one of my oldest friends. I mentally shiver, and fight the bile backing into my mouth.

"Yes, yes I do," the older man says while petting his dear Scratch. The dark-furred feline purrs beneath his hand. "Follow me." He leads us around the yard to the back, where a large round mostly white object stands firmly on its retractable legs. In big, black, bold letters, "CAPSULE CORP." is painted on it, along with a black line surrounding each porthole. The door is visible with its metallic outline, and the oval shape is all white. Nothing I can say will accurately describe my awe for this piece of machinery. I walk up to it and place a hand on the side of the ship. The material- the metal itself- feels familiar.

Dr. Briefs walks up to me. "What do you think of it?" he asks me. I nod my head in acceptance. I voice my thoughts on the metal used to create it, and he hums. "That would be from Goku's old space pod," he tells me. "From the tests I've put the material through, it's able to withstand high speeds through the vacuum of space, extreme temperatures, and all that jazz." I gaze up at the structure once more.

"There's more material here than for a single space pod," I state the observation in hopes my friend's father will explain further.

"Yes, you're absolutely correct, my dear! We were able to replicate the material using different alloys found on Earth along with a special mix added, and melted it all down to smooth it out," he says. "If there were more space pods, we wouldn't have had to take as long." I blink in surprise. He couldn't find the others? I'm sure there had to be at least two pods he could have found. Then there's mine, though I'm not too sure how difficult it'd be to work with after being submerged for years. "Then again, we were able to build a spare just in case this one doesn't work."

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Are they built exactly the same?" I ask. Before he can answer the question, the oval door opens, revealing a white set of steps. Out of curiosity, I walk to the only opening on the ship, and cringe. So much white. Too much white. The white seems to reflect off the crimson tiles on the floor. It hurts!

"Dr. Briefs, is there any way to turn down the intensity?" I ask, shielding my eyes from its Solar Flare-like brightness. I hear him fumbling into the ship and pressing a couple buttons.

"How is this?" I hear him ask. I peer into the cracks of my fingers covering my eyes cautiously, and remove them slowly.

"It's an improvement," I hear Raditz finally speak. I watch as Goku steps into it, and I hover into the entrance. The ceiling, though still bright, doesn't hurt my eyes. I land in front of the central tower. Lines of buttons and switches, along with a big red button, surround a small screen. I overhear Goku and the doctor talking about how any of us can input a gravitational field, allowing us to experience anything up to a hundred times Earth's gravity. I can only guess he's showing Goku how to turn the vessel on and off, how to land, and the essentials for crossing light-years worth of space.

"So, I do believe that's it- oh, wait! Down below, there's enough food for a year, though I doubt you'd need that much, right?" the doctor laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. He walks away, still scratching the same spot, and exits off the steps. The hatch closes, presumably to pressurize the ship.

"Alright, Kakarot, let's go!" Raditz orders, but Goku turns to glare at him.

"How about we turn on the gravity first?" Goku suggests. Oh, no.

"Hold on. I'd suggest you not do anything to piss him off, Raditz," I chime in quickly while holding a hand up, getting between the two. My eyes lock onto Goku's and then onto Raditz's, both mirroring the same obsidian color as any other image of a Saiyan. The taller of the brothers turns away with crossed arms. I huff in relief, blowing my white tresses from my face. "Now, Goku, go ahead and start the engines," I say. With his back turned, I can barely contain the smirk on my face. "Then, we can turn on the gravity."

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review, give me ideas, critique my style, anything you feel you need to tell me. And I do enjoy your reviews. You know who you are. So, until next week, Miika, out!


End file.
